Adentro
by Rose-WeasleyPF
Summary: La vida no siempre fue justa para Astoria, ni para Draco. Pero al menos ahora, ellos podrán comenzar a construir la suya. Advertencia: lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

Ella era una chica dulce. De todas las mujeres de la aristocracia con la que sus padres pudieron haberlo destinado a contraer matrimonio, ella era indudablemente la mejor opción. Se desenvolvía fácil y elegantemente con la gente, sin importar que sus rasgos aún lucieran mayormente infantiles.

Draco la miraba sonreír con una copa de champaña en su mano izquierda, donde portaba los lujosos anillos que su familia había diseñado para ella. La túnica blanca se ceñía a su cuerpo rescatando las curvas, y luego caía desde sus caderas ondeando libre. En algún momento, algo la distrajo y sus ojos dieron a parar en los suyos. Astoria los abrió sorprendida y apartó la vista en una milésima de segundo, las mejillas se le colorearon. Draco rió en voz baja, iba a ser una noche de bodas interesante.

-Ella es linda- murmuró Pansy a su lado mirando también a la recién casada, el rubio asintió con repentino desinterés y agarró su copa de vino de elfo antes de darle un sorbo- parece que le gustas.

-No tiene otra opción, Pansy.

-Digo... Como si le gustaras en serio.

Él rodó los ojos y finalmente la miró, Pansy lucía mucho más sensual que en otras ocasiones, Malfoy sabía que el embarazo no le sentaba bien a todas las mujeres, sin embargo, ella se veía arrebatadora con los pechos más grandes y la cara ligeramente redondeada.

-¿Dónde está tu marido, por cierto?

-Cortándome un poco de la torta- ella sonrió burlona- espero que no te moleste, me quedaré con un gran pedazo de ese manjar para mí.

-Es la primera vez que no te escucho quejarte de las grasas y el azúcar de una comida.

-Ya sabes- levantó los hombros- es mi momento de disfrutar de esos placeres.

Theodore Nott regresó a la mesa con una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos fijos en su esposa, cargando un paquete grande.

-La señora Malfoy me ha descubierto- se sentó a su lado cruzándole el brazo sobre sus hombros descubiertos- he tenido que decirle que sino te llevaba el pastel, no me dejarías dormir contigo durante el resto del embarazo- Parkinson soltó una ligera carcajada apoyándose en su hombro.

-No estabas muy lejano de la realidad.

Draco se levantó de la mesa cuando vio a su joven esposa caminar sola por la mesa de postres, mirando distraídamente las cerezas antes de llevarse una a la boca.

-Es hora de nuestro primer baile, querida.

La muchacha se sobresaltó y giró para mirarlo. De cerca se veía más bonita, su cabello claro estaba semi-recogido, dejando sus hombros al descubierto pero su espalda adornada de las suaves hebras. Su cara pequeña se levantó nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza aceptando la mano que él le extendía.

A Astoria le temblaba todo el cuerpo, la mano que él le sostenía daba pequeñas sacudidas, y tenía la respiración agitada.

-No voy a morderte, cariño, no hay razón para que te pongas nerviosa.

-L-lo lamento, yo... De verdad estoy tratando, no soy muy buena en esto...

-No parece que trataras- murmuró en su oído pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento-susurró apenada- voy a intentarlo mejor, Draco, no quiero avergonzarte.

-A lo que me refiero, Astoria, es que no parece que trataras, porque te ves muy natural en este ambiente, con todos- ella suspiró aliviada- con todos menos conmigo.

Draco tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutándolo, ella era demasiado expresiva y había conseguido de su rostro casi cinco emociones distintas en menos de un minuto, ahora parecía querer que la tierra la tragase, él retuvo una sonrisa y la pegó a su cuerpo.

-Dado que seremos esposos por un largo tiempo, lo mejor será que al menos empieces a confiar en mí, ¿no crees?

Ella cabeceó, las palabras se le atascaban en la garganta y el corazón le latía muy rápido. Esta, definitivamente, iba a ser una noche interesante.

Quedaban la mitad de los invitados cuando decidieron marcharse. Astoria había bebido tres copas que su estómago no acostumbraba y se tambaleaba un poco, luchando por mantener la compostura, Draco la tenía sujeta de la cintura y sin muchas despedidas tomaron un carruaje que los llevaría del jardín a la mansión. Vivirían en ese lugar, él en un principio había querido construir su propia casa, pero Astoria insistió en cuidar de la soledad de Narcisa, ahora que Lucius pagaría una condena perpetua en Azkaban, y él había sentido que un poco del peso que cargaba en sus hombros se hacía más ligero, su madre había sido su principal preocupación desde que decidió que ya debía casarse.

Ayudó a su joven esposa a subir las escaleras, abrió la puerta del dormitorio para ella y la llevó hasta la cama, permitiéndole sentarse en ella para quitarse su propia túnica. Cuando se deshizo de gran parte de su vestimenta se permitió mirarla, ella parecía un minino asustado, mirando al rededor mientras intentaba deshacer los nudos de su corsé. La piedad lo llevó a apartarle las manos y aflojarle el vestido antes de ir por un camisón a su armario y ponérselo sobre el vestido para que ella se lo sacara sin dejar su cuerpo expuesto, lográndolo con torpeza.

Él también hizo lo mismo y cuando ambos estuvieron dispuestos, la condujo hasta el centro de la cama, ubicándose sobre ella, con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Astoria estaba sonrojada hasta el inicio de su cabello, Draco apreció el delicioso escote que mostraba el inicio de sus pechos, coronados por dos pezones rosados que se erguían por debajo de su camisón. Levantó una mano y sin meditarlo agarró su seno izquierdo, deleitándose con el jadeo que escapó de sus labios y la dura punta en el centro de su palma. Lentamente bajó el rostro hacia el de ella, acariciándole la nariz, la mujer subió su mano temblorosa hasta agarra su cabello, deslizando los dedos por su nuca, en respuesta, él la besó.

No fue un beso casto como el primero que habían compartido unas horas atrás al terminar su ceremonia, esta vez él vertió su lengua en la boca de suave, acariciando su lengua y su paladar, endulzándose con las cerezas que había comido unos minutos antes. La mano que acariciaba su pecho bajó hasta una de las piernas y la tocó subiéndole en el camino la enagua hasta llegar su centro cálido. Las vírgenes se mojaban muy rápido, él respiró agitadamente al sentirla y no demoró en introducir su mano por debajo de la lencería, apreciando su humedad y el gemido de sorpresa y placer que ella dejó escapar.

-Qué húmeda estás por mí, querida- susurró en sus labios mirándola a los ojos -¿has pensado mucho en esto, Astoria? ¿Te has tocado pensando en esto?- ella gimió aturdida de placer, experimentando una lujuria que sabía que sería imposible de saciar por alguien más que por su esposo. Gritó cuando un dedo se entrometió en su cavidad y movió las caderas, buscándolo.

Draco sintió su polla endurecerse casi vergonzosamente, Astoria estaba muy apretada, ella era dolorosamente estrecha.

La ayudo a abrir las piernas y se deshizo de su camisón para poder ver sin obstáculos sus deliciosas tetas. Ella no era tan delgada como las chicas que solía tener en su cama. Ella tenía caderas anchas y un buen par de tetas que había observado muy atentamente desde que se mudó a la mansión.

Su boca se cerró en las puntas y succionó, le mordisqueó la curva blanda y blanquísima, tal vez ella nunca había tomado el sol sin nada puesto. Ansió llevarla a la alberca en la mañana. Le miró la cara, sus mejillas estaban rosadas y los labios hinchados por los besos, jadeantes, exquisitos. Lo miraba sorprendida, a él le complacía saber que la estaba llevando a lugares nuevos sobre la línea de la cordura.

Ella balanceaba ligeramente sus caderas, no podía controlar el movimiento, él movió su dedo dentro de ella haciéndola gritar de nuevo, gemir y retorcerse aún más, ella lo deseaba, lo deseaba mucho.

Bajó hasta el lugar donde sus piernas se unían y aspiró el embriagante aroma a sexo limpio y excitado. Ella era un pequeño manjar, se regocijaba por primera vez de una decisión impuesta por sus padres desde su nacimiento, ella era la única cosa buena que podía salir de un acuerdo entre víboras interesadas por el dinero y el linaje.

Su lengua acarició el botón de carne tierna y su dedo se movió de nuevo, ella se estiró ebria de sensaciones, cerrando un poco las piernas.

-Ábrete para mí, Astoria- gruñó sobre su clítoris, ella obedeció temblorosa, mirándolo por sobre sus pechos. Draco también la miró, Astoria enterró las manos en su cabello y luego dejó que él la llevara al orgasmo.

El cuerpo de la castaña se sacudió, convulsionó de placer, gimiendo entrecortadamente, balanceando sus caderas, de arriba hacia abajo en busca de la dolorosa y placentera desembocadura de su clímax, casi como una gatita que maullaba con cada espasmo.

Draco subió hacia ella enfebrecido, jamás habría creído que algo tan sensual tuviera ese fuerte aire de inocencia, nunca un orgasmo le había parecido tan honesto. Se quitó su pantalón de seda negra, la camisa ya había desaparecido, y se acomodó sobre ella.

-Levanta un poco las piernas cariño, voy a entrar- su voz había bajado varias octavas, casi no podía reconocerla. Cuando ella las levantó, se las llevó a sus hombros y se inclinó un poco antes de agarrarse la verga gruesa con una mano y humedecerla en sus fluidos, ella estaba muy mojada e hinchada por el reciente orgasmo.

La ubicó en su entrada y comenzó a introducir la punta roja. La cabeza le dio vueltas, ella estaba demasiado estrecha, la miró mientras intentaba avanzar más, el cuerpo de ella se tensó y sus piernas lo empujaron un poco al tiempo que ella gemía adolorida.

-Va a pasar, cielo, sólo...-estaba sudando del esfuerzo, quería empotrarla duro contra la cama, quería venirse una y otra vez dentro de ella- Sólo relájate... Relájate cariño.

Ella lo miró mientras él volvía a intentarlo y los ojos se le humedecieron, esta vez ella no retuvo el grito de dolor y sus uñas se clavaron en los brazos de él.

Él no pudo ignorar más lo que creyó desde que hundió su dedo en la vagina pequeña de su esposa; no podría penetrarla. No había ni siquiera terminado de hundir el glande y ella no podía soportarlo. Su bella esposa necesitaría más de un intento.

Se salió de ella y le besó los labios, se rodeó con sus piernas apretando la polla en su vientre blanco.

-Vamos a trabajar en ello, cielo, pero hoy ya has tenido lo suficiente- le besó las orejas y las mejillas y comenzó a balancearse tratando de sofocar el calor que lo estaba enloqueciendo- agárrame con tus manos, Astoria. Quiero sentirte.

Ella sintió que el calor le nublaba de nuevo el pensamiento, sin pensarlo dos veces llevó sus manos hasta su endurecida verga, ardía bajo sus palmas. Él empezó a moverse mareado sobre ella, mirándola y sudando, aumentando la velocidad cuando ella apretó el agarre.

-Carajo- gimió y se empujó más duro, haciéndola moverse a ella también- voy a correrme, carajo, apriétame más- ella lo hizo y un gruñido animal salió de la boca del rubio, sacudiéndose sin orden ni control, lastimándola un poco pero a ella no le importaba, no podía dejar de ver su rostro contocionado, su pene vibraba bajo su mano, se sacudía y se hinchaba mientras su simiente blanco le bañaba el pecho, saliendo a borbotones de su cuerpo y ella se sintió deseosa de nuevo,pero no lo dijo. Le dejó que descansara un poco sobre ella, le acarició la espalda sudada durante algunos minutos mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento y luego lo sintió girarlos para que ella pudiera descansar en su pecho, y los limpió con su varita. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida

¡He vuelto! a.a

Hace rato pretendía subir esta historia pero no había podido por varias razones, entre ellas la universidad y el trabajo. Espero montar continuamente los capítulos, casi no he podido revisarla, por favor disculpen cualquier error gramático u ortográfico.

por cierto, hace un tiempo he querido unirme a algún grupo de escritoras/lectoras de fanfics, si saben de alguno por favor díganme, yo más que feliz de unirme. Si no tienen ninguno pues creamos uno, díganme por dm.


	2. Chapter 2

No estaba teniendo el mejor día del mundo. Era su tercer día como un hombre casado y había tenido que salir corriendo al callejón Diagon porque algún imbécil había falsificado un cheque a su nombre para sacar algunos miles de galeones. Tras dejar un experto en leyes resolviendo el asunto, tuvo que ir a San Mungo porque al parecer era el único mago cirujano en el país, y había un serio caso de partición. Un hombre había perdido toda la pierna tratando de conseguir la licencia, y casi le había costado la vida.

Fue una intervención larga, pero agradecía haberse especializado en América, San Mungo realmente necesitaba abrirse a nuevas medicinas, estaban al menos a diez años de sus homólogos americanos, la comunicación mágica en Gran Bretaña era toda una mierda, vivían en la Edad Media.

Había otro asunto que no lo había abandonado. Lo tenía presente desde la víspera de su matrimonio, pero tras compartir unos pocos días con Astoria, no pudo sacarlo de su mente.

Cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió, no esperaba encontrar a Blaise Zabini con el rostro serio y determinado.

-Blaise- lo saludó sin ocultar su sorpresa- pensé que estabas en Italia.

-Lo estaba, pero llegué hace unas horas.

-Siéntate- le pidió mientras servía un vaso de Whisky de Fuego- Es tarde, ¿no deberías descansar después de haber hecho un viaje tan exhaustivo?- le extendió la bebida, escrutiñándolo, buscando el lugar donde mantenía la varita, pero no estaba a la vista.

-Supe que te casabas.

-Ya veo, ¿viniste a darme tu bendición?- masculló entre dientes, había acertado al creer que se debía a eso.

-Quiero saber por qué lo haces. Por qué ahora, eso es todo.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe realmente, Zabini. Supongo que sabrás quién es la afortunada.

-Afortunada- repitió con desdén mirando la copa en sus dedos antes de darle un sorbo- no tienen que decírmelo para saber quién es, siempre fue ella, no tenía ninguna opción.

-No, realmente no. Pero tampoco objetó, gracias a Merlín. Ella es agradable.

Zabini se burló.

-Ella es más que agradable, no vas a encontrar a alguien que esté a su altura nunca, está muy por encima de lo estándares.

-Sé que la conoces muy bien, Blaise- se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro- pero yo también la conozco bien. La he estudiado desde que tengo uso de memoria, al fin y al cabo, será la mujer con la que compartiré mi lecho el resto de mi vida.

-¿Por qué ahora, Malfoy? Ella a penas ha dejado de ser una niña. Todavía es muy joven.

-Lo es. Es precisamente porque no nos estamos volviendo más jóvenes que lo hago. Quiero un hijo antes de que mi madre no pueda verlo.

Blaise abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Un hijo? ¿Acaso perdiste la razón?- se levantó de la silla y estampo el vaso contra la mesa de madera en la que él estudiaba- no, no la has perdido. Es sólo que sigues siendo un hijo de puta egoísta.

-¿Qué hay de egoísta en querer que mis padres sepan que no me convertí en un desperdicio? – alegó enojado- ¿has visto a mi madre últimamente Blaise? ¿La viste hace algunos meses? Ella era una versión bella de un inferi- tembló ante el recuerdo. Draco había sentido pánico durante días enteros en los que ella se negaba a comer más de un plato de sopa diaria-Estaba muerta en vida, y eso no era ni la quinta parte de lo que queda de mi padre. Cuando le dije que iba a casarme, un poco, pero solo un poco de su vida regresó a sus ojos. Sé lo que quiero, y tú no tienes ningún motivo para meterte en mis asuntos.

-Sí lo tengo, porque yo sí quiero a Astoria, Malfoy. Yo sí la aprecio por lo que es, tú la ves como un útero andante. Esto es lo más egoísta que has hecho en tu miserable vida-escupió con asco y el rubio estuvo a punto de estamparle los puños cerrados en su cara. Sabía que estaba enamorado de su prometida, siempre lo estuvo, pero ella era suya y eso no iba a cambiar, había perdido un colega por ello, pero podría apañárselas- ¿acaso sabes lo que ella quiere? ¿Si tiene planes para su vida, estudiar, crecer, ser algo más que una mujer casada y embarazada? –Malfoy apretó la mandíbula levantándose del sillón, Blaise rió- No, por supuesto que no, tú no piensas en nadie cuando haces planes. Tú sólo te lo llevas todo y a todos por delante, no te importa una mierda.

Blaise se tomó el resto de su trago y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Si la destruyes, yo te destruiré a ti.

Astoria sabía porqué le había pedido matrimonio. Él se lo había dejado claro, le dijo que quería tener un hijo, y ella había parecido aceptarlo con tanta tranquilidad, que él pensó por un momento que ella también quería un hijo. Tal vez estaba equivocado, tal vez ella lo había aceptado porque era su deber, porque no tenía otra opción.

Pero si ella se hubiera negado él lo habría comprendido, la habría esperado un poco más, no era un monstruo, no quería destruirla. Pero ahora no estaba seguro.

Entro a la mansión escuchando ruidos que provenían de las cocinas, parecían risas, frunció el ceño extrañado, por lo general los elfos eran muy silenciosos, le temían a sus padres. Cuando entró en ella todos los murmullos y las carcajadas se detuvieron, excepto una voz femenina que seguía cantando una canción ridícula. Cuando Astoria giró su cabeza, extrañada por el repentino silencio, se encontró con los fríos ojos de su esposo, él la miraba casi horrorizado, a ella y a la señora Malfoy, que estaba sentada a su lado tratando de pelar unas papas.

-Draco- le sonrió dejando a un lado la refractaria en la que batía unos huevos. Se lavó las manos y las secó en el delantal antes de enfrentarlo de nuevo- estoy enseñándoles una receta familiar, sé que les va a gustar mucho.

Él la miró por varios segundos, Astoria sintió que un escalofrío le peinaba la espalda, Malfoy estaba muy serio, parecía enojado y ella no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Miró a su suegra, quien continuaba tratando de hacer algo útil de sus débiles manos con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Tragó saliva, tal vez había hecho algo que no estaba permitido.

-¿He hecho mal, Mi Lord?- su voz salió en un susurro aterrado, quizá estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas, llamándolo por su nombre, arreglando su jardín y cocinando con su comida. Draco entró en la estancia mirando a los elfos de la cocina, la comida en la mesa de granito y luego a su pequeña esposa.

-¿Te gusta cocinar?- le preguntó ansioso, tal vez esto era lo que ella quería, él estaba perdido, no la conocía, pero quería por una vez en su vida, no sentirse tan mezquino. Astoria asintió.

-Sí, me gusta mucho- La miró a los ojos, ella parecía precavida pero sincera- lo hago desde pequeña.

-¿Qué receta haces?- le preguntó acercándose más, ella está vez sonrió entusiasmada.

-Es lasaña de carne, champiñones y hierbas finas, con queso muy gratinado. Es deliciosa, la aprendí a cocinar cuando cumplí diez años, pero la he ido mejorando, agregándole algunos trucos más...- se detuvo cuando él le acarició la mejilla, limpiándole un poco de sal que había dado a parar en su rostro.

-¿Qué más te gusta hacer, Astoria?- ella tomó aire, el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho y no podía pensar con claridad, estaba mareada y le faltaba el oxígeno.

-Yo... Me gusta... me gustan las decoraciones, me gusta decorar habitaciones y si alguna vez me lo permites, me gustaría mucho poder redecorar la mansión.

-¿Te gustan los niños?- le preguntó en voz baja, sólo para que ella oyera. La piel se le erizó bajo el aliento cálido del rubio, y asintió intentando concentrarse en la pregunta -¿Estás diciéndome la verdad?

-Yo no le mentiría, Mi Lord.- susurró con voz suave- Si hay algo a lo que no me pueda resistir, son los animales y los bebés. Los niños en general. En mis tiempos libres cuidé de mis primos y hace unos meses me desvivía por cuidar a mi sobrino, tú lo conoces, el hijo de mi hermana Daphne, lo amo como si fuera mío.

La mano de Draco se coló por el torso de ella abarcando su espalda y pagándola a él, sentía un alivio tan grande que dejó caer la cabeza sobre la de ella, aspirando su aroma dulce y besándole el cabello dorado.

-¿Quieres estudiar? ¿Hay algo en lo que quieras especializarte?

-Bueno...- la voz se le quebró- quizá pienses que es una tontería, que no tengo ambiciones, pero me gustaría aprender a pintar- los ojos le brillaron y la voz le tembló de emoción- Me fascina la decoración y nada me haría más feliz que hacer cuadros para nuestra propia casa, y quizá hasta pueda vender alguno. Si a ti no te molesta, claro.

-No, claro que no. Me parece estupendo- le sonrió alejándose un poco de ella- quiero que hagas lo que te haga feliz, Astoria, no quiero que sientas que tu vida ha terminado al contraer matrimonio conmigo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Jamás había sentido que su vida terminaba por ello, muy por el contrario, tenía la sensación de que a penas empezaba, sin embargo, le sonrió con gratitud.

-Usted es muy amable conmigo, Mi Lord, jamás creería que mi vida se ha acabado a su lado.

-No tienes que llamarme así, me gusta que digas mi nombre- le besó la mejilla- pueden continuar con lo que hacían antes- habló alto, mirando a las criaturas que lo veían ensimismadas- hagan lo que ella les pida, es su nueva ama ahora.

Sin más, dejando a los elfos sorprendidos y a su esposa maravillada y con el corazón arrítmico, se marchó a su despacho.

Se sentó en el sofá grande y recostó la cabeza sobre el frío cuero, el alivio y el cansancio recorrían su cuerpo, los ojos le pesaban cuando la imagen de Astoria vino a su cabeza. Ella entró en su despacho con ese vestido pálido ondeando tras ella, se sentó en la mesa de roble y le sonrió con esa dulzura que le aceleraba el corazón. Él no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermoso que era su rostro, lleno de paz y castidad que él nunca antes había presenciado, quería capturarla para él. Se levantó ubicándose frente a ella y le acarició las mejillas sonrosadas antes de bajar sus dedos lentamente en un vicioso camino hacia el inicio de su clavícula, retirando lentamente el cuello del vestido, apreciando la blancura y puso sus labios en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y su hombro, escuchándola jadear de sorpresa, le mordió un poco, quería marcarle la piel tan blanca, sus dedos jugaron en la espalda y las piernas de la chica lo rodearon.

-Draco- susurró cuando sus centros se encontraron, él se balanceó contra ella, dejándola sentir toda su expresión de lujuria dentro de su pantalón, Astoria también se movía calentándole aún más el pecho, le agarró las caderas y se movió más fuerte contra ella, le quitó las bragas marcándole la piel por la fuerza y retiró su propia ropa, quería tomarla, se moría por tenerla a su al rededor. Restregó la verga contra su coño caliente, pensar en lo apretada que ella sería lo abrumaba más.

-Draco- gimió de nuevo y él sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, tenía que controlarse si no quería lastimarla- Draco- gimió de nuevo, los testículos se le pegaban al cuerpo amenazando con eyacular, el respiró profundo secándose el sudor de la frente antes de posicionarse sobre su húmeda entrada.

-Draco, Draco- abrió los ojos. Estaba sudado sobre el cuero ahora caliente del sofá, su esposa, con la que acababa de tener una deliciosa fantasía erótica lo miraba con preocupación, su mente no reaccionó a tiempo para evitar que su mano se dirigiera a su adolorido y duro pene olvidando estar frente a ella.

-¿E-estás bien?

-Estoy bien- murmuró y vio como ella miraba asombrada al lugar entre sus piernas, sorprendido un poco por su reacción, alejó la mano y se levantó del asiento- me quedé dormido.

-Lamento interrumpirte, yo... Te oí jadear y pensé...- ella desvío la mirada, sonrojada hasta el tuétano, agarró la falda entre sus manos, arrugándola por el nerviosismo- no importa, en un rato subiré al dormitorio y me preguntaba si ibas a tardarte mucho.

-¿Tienes sueño? No tienes que esperarme despierta si estás cansada, querida, está también es tu casa.

-Oh, no- negó de inmediato- no podría, no... Además, es una casa tan grande, me da un poco de miedo quedarme sola.

Malfoy le sonrió, no podía entender como su actitud en lugar de exasperarlo le hacía querer meterla en su cama. Ella habría resultado exasperante para cualquier persona acostumbrada a dar órdenes y a ser muy independiente. Estaba seguro de que ella no se daba cuenta de estar reclamando su atención como esposo, exigiéndole que la cuidara de sus miedos nocturnos. Él, por supuesto, no se lo iba a hacer notar, no quería que ella dejara de hacerlo, que lo necesitara resultaba gratificante y nuevo para su vida. Se levantó del cojín y le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Vamos a dormir, esposa, yo también estoy cansado.

No ignoró el espasmo que causó sus palabras en ella, y como tardó en mover sus pies tras él. Una vez dentro el decidió que iban a jugar un poco esa noche.

Astoria entró primero, balanceando las caderas y el cabello a cada paso. Tomó su camisón guardado bajo la almohada y caminó hacia el baño para colocárselo. Se sentía nerviosa, el estómago se le retorcía de ansiedad. Había visto cómo él la miraba, como se le oscurecían los ojos cuando se fijaba en ella, esperaba que ella no fuese tan obvia con respecto a sus deseos por él.

Al salir del baño él estaba esperándola, la miraba con el deseo recorriéndole el cuerpo, sus ojos descendieron por su pecho y su vientre, llegando hasta sus pies desnudos. Draco no tenía nada más que se ropa interior puesta, ella podía apreciar el bulto que se formaba bajo esta.

-Ven aquí, querida- le ordenó con voz ronca y baja. Astoria movió sus pies hacia él sin meditarlo, Draco la absorbía en un vaivén de sensaciones. Cuando estuvo cerca, le agarró un brazo antes de acariciarlo, pasó la otra mano por su cintura, apreciando la seda y el encaje entre sus dedos- me gusta este.

-Fue un regalo de bodas.

-Muy bonito- bajó el rostro hasta su mejilla y dejó un beso sobre esta, le dio besos cerca de los labios, en la oreja y bajó por su cuello. Astoria temblaba de excitación en sus brazos, sus pezones se erguían contra la tela del camisón, el calor palpitaba entre sus piernas.

El rubio soltó el botón en su espalda y luego los lazos en frente, dejando al descubierto el inicio de sus senos llenos que subían con cada respiración descompuesta. Ella estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, pero parecía dispuesta a lo que sucediera entre ellos, sus ojos y su cuerpo clamaban el de él. Pasó las llenas de sus dedos por la clavícula, pincelando la suavidad de su piel cremosa, arrastrando consigo mismo el resto del camisón. Draco sintió el tirón de su pene erecto al verla desnuda frente a él, sin nada que obstaculizara sus hambrientos ojos. Astoria sentía calor en todo el cuerpo, él ni siquiera la estaba tocando pero ella sentía que se quemaba de ansiedad de verlo comérsela con la mirada, sabía Merlín cuanto lo deseaba. Los ojos de Draco finalmente se ubicaron sobre sus labios rosados y entreabiertos, podía ver sus blancos dientes y su lengua húmeda y roja, apretó los puños y se mordió fuerte la mejilla interna, pero no pudo resistirlo más, la agarró de las nalgas, hundiendo los dedos en su piel, y hundió la lengua en su boca cálida, deleitándose con el placer de saborearla, ella gimió y el gruñó. No había intentado tenerla de nuevo, porque no confiaba en su capacidad de control, la naturaleza de su esposa aniquilaba toda su mente, él ya no pensaba cuando la tenía cerca. Sus lenguas se reconocían, se acariciaban, él la apretaba contra su cuerpo, le agarraba con fuerza la piel de sus caderas, su cintura, quería dejarle la marca de sus dedos.

La llevó a la cama, ella se agarró de su cuello y hundió los dedos en su cabello, Draco bajó a su cuello escuchándola jadear, con su lengua amasó sus senos, mordisqueando, tocando, probándolos. Ella bajó las manos por sus brazos hasta su pecho, sintiendo su piel, el corazón le latía desbocado, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el sopló besos sobre su ombligo antes de abrirle las piernas tocando sus muslos suaves, rasguñándolos un poco. Masajeó al rededor de su vulva, palpándola. Ella gritó el envuelta en el placer, se balanceó hacia él, Draco besaba sus muslos sin dejar de presionar sus húmedos e hinchados labios con los dedos, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos se introdujo en su vagina, Astoria se arqueó de placer, Draco empezó a besar el clítoris hinchado con la lengua y a mover el dedo en círculos. Ella gritó cuando él tocó un punto delicioso que acalambró sus piernas, gimió más profundo por la combinación de los dientes y la lengua en su humedad.

Draco, lentamente introdujo un segundo dedo en su cavidad, ella se quejó un poco y le miró, sedienta y asustada.

-Eres pequeña, cariño- susurró sobre su piel rosada- intentaré con dos dedos.

Se abrió paso lento sobre ella, Astoria lo miraba desde arriba, sus manos sobre los senos, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Relájate- le susurró y ella lo hizo. Los dedos de él comenzaron el movimiento de nuevo, masajeando sobre el hueso de su pelvis con el talón de su mano. Ella respondió de inmediato abriendo más las piernas y meciéndose en busca de más contacto.

Astoria perdió el pudor y la razón, los gemidos vibraron libres de su boca, Draco estaba acariciando su punto G tan bien que ella no pensaba en nada más que estar recibiendo las caricias en el cuello de su vagina.

Se estaba construyendo su orgasmo, subía y bajaba por su columna, las piernas se le tensaban, gimió el nombre de su esposo rogándole por más, y él se lo daba, mordía y lamía sus labios, bombeaba más duro y más rápido en ella, hasta quebrarla. Los ojos se le humedecieron y el placer la hizo derramar lágrimas en sus sienes, gritó fuerte al alcanzar el clímax, su pelvis se arqueo, las paredes de su vagina se contrajeron en los dedos de su esposo, una y otra vez, algo cálido humedeció sus nalgas pero ella no podía pensar en nada más que en los espasmos que la envolvían, la cabeza la daba vueltas y finalmente sus ojos se despejaron.

Le ardía la garganta, supuso que había gemido mucho, sentía las lágrimas en su cara y la entrepierna muy húmeda, abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo miro. Draco también se veía sorprendido, pero sus ojos estaban muy oscuros y su rostro era un lienzo de lujuria.

-¿Qué fue...?- se aclaró la garganta, estaba ronca y tenía un poco de sed.

-Acabas de eyacular- la afirmación fue casi un rugido animal.

-¿Qué?- se espantó.

-¿No habías oído hablar del squirt, querida?-ella negó con la cabeza- es eyaculación femenina, cuando alcanzaste el orgasmo tus flujos y algo de orina salió de ti, no todas las mujeres lo hacen, al menos no todas lo consiguen.

-¡Oh, no!- susurró avergonzada, se levantó con las piernas temblorosas de la cama, pero él la detuvo llevándola de nuevo a la cama, sujetándole las manos- Draco, tengo que ir a limpiarlo, suéltame.

-A mí me gusta- Draco no podía desearla más, ella estaba tan sonrojada, caliente y húmeda, sus tetas se pegaban a su pecho, rozándole con los pezones, Astoria gimió al sentir su pene duro apuñalarle el estómago, lo envolvió con sus piernas, abrazándolo a ella, Malfoy era todo lo que quería sentir. Él bajó sus labios hasta su cuello y le besó la piel rociada de sudor, le mordió debajo de la oreja y se empujó contra ella. Luego, de repente se levantó.

-Vuelvo en un minuto, descansa.

Astoria lo miró marcharse al baño. Ella sabía que él la deseaba tanto como ella, eso era algo que no podía ocultar físicamente.

Draco sabía que si la tomaba no iba a controlarse, no podría, la deseaba más de lo que antes había deseado, él había conocido varias clases de placer, a ella la anhelaba más que nada que hubiese experimentado nunca. Se agarró la polla dura entre sus manos viscosas del orgasmo de su esposa y comenzó a bombearse, no sabía cómo haría cuando la tomara, pero iba a enloquecer si no lo hacía pronto.

No sintió la puerta del baño abrirse, así que cuando ella cerró una mano en sus testículos un gemido ronco brotó inesperadamente de su garganta. Ella le besó el cuello y el pecho lentamente, mientras desplazaba su mano pequeña por toda la longitud de su verga, apartando la de él. Movió torpemente su mano de arriba abajo, acariciando la unión de su glande, recibiendo un gruñido de placer, el miembro se movió en su mano, continuó besando su abdomen hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él, Draco abrió los ojos y ella tragó saliva, nerviosa y ansiosa sus lengua se deslizó por la piel enrojecida de la cabeza, Malfoy apretó la mandíbula y llevó una mano hasta su cabello, enterrándola en él.

-Astoria- gruñó, parecía una advertencia pero ella no le hizo caso. Su lengua se resbaló por su tronco, y cerró la boca en el glande, succionando. Draco jadeó y le apretó más el cabello, Astoria lo ponía al punto de no retorno. Ella se humedeció de nuevo al sentir como lentamente perdía el control bajo sus manos y su boca, él intentó luchar contra las sacudidas de su cadera, pero Astoria lo alentó moviendo su cabeza, envolviéndolo con su lengua. Él apoyó una mano sobre los azulejos del baño sintiendo el placer recorrerle la polla y bajar por toda su espalda, la cabeza la daba vueltas y mirarla a ella lo acercaba al abismo. Astoria ahuecó las mejillas tragando y lamiendo, Draco jadeó, sus ojos se voltearon de placer, el calor le recorría la espalda y una corriente de electricidad comenzó a bajar por su espalda y sus caderas perdieron el control, estaba follándole la boca y no podía detenerse, ella tampoco se alejaba.

-Voy a correrme- murmuró y ella le miró con esos ojos grandes y azules, Malfoy sintió los huevos apretarse preparados para terminar- apártate cariño, porque yo no podré.

Pero, ella succionó más rápido y llevó las manos a su miembro para masturbarlo, Draco apoyó las dos manos en la pared y se agitó, todo su cuerpo tembló y ahogó un grito en su garganta, rugiendo un orgasmo que le dobló las rodillas, disparando su simiente en la boca de la mujer.

Por varios segundos se le nubló la vista hasta que recuperó el aliento, ella estaba lavando sus dientes para cuando recobró el sentido.

-¿Cómo... Tú... Habías hecho esto antes?- ella escupió el agua y negó con una sonrisa.

-No sabía lo que era la eyaculación femenina, pero he leído muchas cosas. Tenía miedo de arruinar todo con mi inexperiencia- Draco sonrió y ella se alzó de hombros- a decir verdad estaba un poco asustada, no sabía qué sabor tendría y había leído que a algunas les provocaba náuseas, pero sólo es algo salado.

Draco la agarró del cabello y estampó sus labios en los de ella, chupando su labio inferior, mordiéndolo hasta casi romperlo, pero ella no se apartó, lo abrazó y dejó que la llevara a la cama, y se acostara junto a ella.

-¿Te gustó?

-Es muy gratificante verte así, y me gusta escucharte correrte.

Draco suspiró cerrando los ojos, ella lo estaba volviendo loco, no le dijo que nunca había estado tan excitado, ni que verla chuparle la polla lo había llevado al límite de sanidad mental, la dejó acomodarse en su pecho y suspirar tranquila.

-La próxima semana tenemos una cena, la han organizado los directivos de San Mungo. Es bastante elegante.

-Vaya, ¿qué celebran?- se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, sería su primera aparición pública como casados.

-El aniversario del piso de cirugía. Al parecer pretenden ampliar los campos. Creo que finalmente están abriendo los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-San Mungo tiene mucho en lo qué trabajar, no tienen ni la mitad de lo que los hospitales mágicos del mundo tienen. Quizá me encarguen a mí de homologarnos, aunque no será ni fácil ni barato.

Astoria lo miró con el corazón revoloteando de admiración y se acomodó en la almohada tapándose del frío de la noche. Draco la miró también antes de apagar la luz con su varita. En la noche, cuando él miraba hacia el techo sintiéndose satisfecho, ella se acurrucó en su pecho, abrazándolo con todo su cuerpo, arrinconándolo casi en la esquina de la cama, él se giró y la atrapó en sus brazos cerrando los ojos antes de entregarse a la oscuridad.

Aquí subo el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y sí, ka historia tendrá bastante lemmon comí mi imaginación de para escribirlo, también habrá algo de drama, advierto que a veces soy caótica ( mi novio dice que soy una apocalíptica demasiado dramática e imaginativa para mi tranquilidad), así que se atienen.

Espero leerlos en los comentarios y nos estamos comunicando!


	3. Chapter 3

Ella había comenzado a pintar un pequeño cuadro del océano, donde habían transcurrido los mejores días de su vida, en un muelle con sus padres y su hermana, cuando todavía era muy joven para entender lo que le deparaba el futuro. Lo hacía en el jardín bajo el kiosco en medio de las plantas, así podía observar el cielo y tomar un poco de lo que faltaba en su cuadro.

Draco la observó desde uno de los postes que le daban la espalda, ella tenía talento. No podía ser por supuesto la primera vez que pintaba, pero si quería tomar clases era porque seguramente no tenía grandes conocimientos. Sin embargo, la soltura y facilidad con la que trazaba las líneas lo asombraban, no se veía sucia de pintura, lo manejaba como si el pincel fuese una varita. Se preguntó si sería un cuadro mágico, tal vez era muy avanzado para comenzar.

Entró con un bocadillo en mano, durante esos pocos días él había notado su debilidad por el dulce, y la manera en que parecía evitarlo como si los ojos no se le fuesen por el postre durante la cena, pero unos rollos de canela con chocolate eran el mejor manjar después de un día de trabajo, y ella podía permitírselo.

No -Eres muy buena en esto, Astoria- alabó dejando sobre la mesilla de jardín la bandeja con la merienda, tratando de no tirar ningún tubo de pintura, ella sonrió radiante y halagada.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- lo miró con los ojos brillantes, el tragó en seco con el corazón de repente encogido y asintió, Astoria se sonrojó y volvió a la vista a su cuadro- es una playa al sur de Inglaterra, mis padres tienen unas propiedades ahí, tal vez podría pedirle que nos la presten un día, es fantástica- suspiró de añoranza, él carraspeó la garganta.

-Te he traído algo de comer, dice mi madre que estuviste acompañándola a algunos quehaceres hoy.

-Oh, sí- afirmó enjuagando sus pinceles antes de secarlos con la varita y guardarlo todo en un baúl antiguo de madera a su lado- fue al doctor hoy, y le ha dicho que está estupenda, que se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente ¿no es maravilloso? –lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, Draco lo hizo y acomodó los pastelillos hacia ella, Astoria miró uno mordiéndose un labio y desvió la mirada de nuevo hasta él- Quisiera que la señora Malfoy me enseñara a hacer las velas aromáticas flotantes que he visto en el baño, ella me dijo que le encantaría pero yo no sabía si sería perjudicial para ella, aunque lo deseo especialmente para poder distraerla un poco. ¿Crees que sea muy pronto?- ignoró deliberadamente la comida que él había traído y se tomó un gran vaso de agua.

-¿Quieres saber lo que creo?- ella asintió repetidamente con las cejas alzadas- creo que estos meses de preparación de la boda has ayudado muchísimo a mi madre, creo que eres estupenda con las personas, y creo que deberías dejar de ignorar los rollos de canela de una vez por todas y llevarlos a tu estómago- la chica se asombró y miró los rollos y luego a él sintiéndose avergonzada.

-No quise despreciarlos, Mi Lord, se lo juro- susurró solemne- es sólo que el azúcar es una tentación para mí y siempre da a parar en lugares vergonzosos de mi cuerpo- intentó ocultar las caderas de su vista- si me como uno querré el otro y el chocolate...

-Los he traído para que te los comas, no para utilizarlos como prueba de fuego. Si no te los comes me sentiré profundamente ofendido, querida, los he elegido y comprado yo mismo para ti.

* * *

Astoria se mordió el labio, asintió y agarró uno de los rollos de canela para darle un mordisco, su rostro y el gemido de placer que se le escapó aterrizaron directo sobre su pene, él intentó acomodarlo disimuladamente mirándola relamerse el azúcar espolvoreado de sus labios.

-Está delicioso- lo miró con angustia placentera- muchas gracias.

-Me alegra que te gustara.

-¿Has comido uno también?- él negó.

-Me comí un pan de chocolate.

Astoria llevó de repente el rollo en su mano hasta la cara de él, dejándolo a medio centímetro de sus labios y le sonrió cuando él retrocedió un poco la cabeza por el movimiento inesperado.

-Está realmente muy bueno, no sería justo que no lo probaras.

No tenía opción si lo ponía a tan poca distancia de su cara, así que lo mordió rozando a propósito con sus dientes los dedos pequeños de la mujer. Astoria jadeó sorprendida y se quedó estática mirando su boca moverse al masticar, si continuaban mirándolo de esa manera él iba a tomarla en el jardín, podía apreciar sus pezones erectos bajo el vestido blanco y no se detuvo, una vez tragó el bocado, le agarró un pecho, apretándolo fuerte, ella dejó caer el panecillo sobre su falda y lo miró sorprendida.

-Recógelo, querida- m

* * *

urmuró con voz ronca- y termínatelo.

La chica obedeció y le dio un segundo mordisco, tragándose el gemido cuando el masajeó la blanda piel de sus mamas.

-Vas a hacer que me ahogue- maulló rotando un poco la cabeza. Draco observó su cabello claro y largo hasta su cadera deslizarse por su espalda, sus caderas anchas y sus pechos lo estaban invitando a perderse en ella. Él inclinó su cabeza y descubrió sus dientes para morderla suave en el cuello y observó su piel erizada, le besó al rededor de la oreja por el placer de oírla gemir y retorcerse en sus brazos, la agarró de la cintura y la obligó a levantarse de su sitio.

-Ven aquí- gruñó tomándole las caderas y obligándola a sentarse sobre él con las piernas colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo. La besó de nuevo hundiendo los dedos en su cabello, obligándola a bajar su rostro a él, buscó su lengua con la suya, saludándola con suavidad, Astoria se balanceó gimiendo sobre la dureza de Draco acomodada en su propio núcleo húmedo y ansioso. Él la agarró duro de las nalgas y se separó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, la entrepiernas le palpitaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Agárrate fuerte de mi cintura- le ordenó y se levantó con ella encima sin más aviso, Astoria jadeó sorprendida, él la colocó sobre la mesa del jardín y le bajó la blusa hasta descubrir sus senos, los apretó en sus manos y los besó deleitándose con los jadeos de la mujer, su pelvis comenzó a restregarse en la de ella en busca del alivio a su cada vez más dura polla, estaba recostándose en ella descaradamente, pero no importaba si recibía esos gemidos malditantamente sensuales que amenazaban con volverlo loco. Ella se apoyó en sus codos permitiéndole quitarle el resto de la blusa para besarle el vientre, rasguñárselo, hasta que ella no pudo evitar sus propios embistes, gimiendo sin ningún pudor a cada roce de su centro, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y dejando que su mente se nublara, los codos le fallaron y su espalda se arqueó, convulsionando una y otra vez en un poderoso orgasmo que tensó todo su cuerpo y la dejó sin aliento.

Recobró la cordura lentamente en los brazos de su esposo, Draco estaba cargándola de regreso a la mansión, subió las escaleras en silencio, dejando de vez en cuando un beso húmedo sobre su hombro, ella escuchaba su respiración agitada y todavía podía sentir el duro miembro en su cadera, la acostó en la cama y se quitó la camisa, ella lo miró deseosa.

-Aunque lo que más quisiera hora es hundirme hasta mi base dentro de ti, tenemos una cena a la qué asistir- se desabrochó el pantalón dejándola ver la silueta de su erecto miembro en su pantalón, se inclinó sobre ella y le besó antes de terminar de quitarle la ropa- voy a darme una ducha, cariño, estamos atrasados.

Ella lo miró marcharse incrédula y sobreexcitada. Terminó de quitarse la ropa arrugada y se cubrió con su bata de seda entrando también al baño. Él estaba bajo la ducha dándole la espalda, se estremeció al verlo, le gustaba mucho su espalda y su cabello rubio, sus nalgas duras y sus piernas fuertes. Draco se giró al sentir la puerta abrirse, y la miró sorprendido, las mejillas de la mujer se ruborizaron pero no apartó los ojos vivaces de él. Apagó la ducha y abrió la puerta de vidrio para que ella entrara también, pero la castaña siguió sin moverse.

-¿Quieres ducharte conmigo, querida?

Ella asintió hipnotizada por su belleza y se despojó de su poca vestimenta antes de caminar desnuda hacia a él. Draco cerró de nuevo la puerta cuando ella estuvo a su lado, y sonrió abriendo nuevamente el agua cálida para que cayera sobre ambos y la abrazó antes de besarla duro y profundo.

Nunca antes había sido consiente de la presencia de alguien más como ahora. Podía encontrarse charlando con colegas con un vaso de whisky en la mano, casi dándole la espalda, pero él siempre volteaba un poco para poderla ver de reojo, mirando sus intentos de hacer una conversación decente con las doctoras y las esposas de los médicos, no sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo, pero él era consciente de cada movimiento de su cuerpo, de cada persona que se le acercaba a hablarle, incluso de aquellos que se acercaban más de lo que él prefería. Sentía una necesidad desconocida de vigilarla, como si perderla de vista significará perderse un gran episodio. Suspiró mirando hacia otro lugar, estaba obsesionándose con su joven esposa, y no haberla tomado aún le retorcía de furia, quería que fuese suya de una vez por todas.

-¿Cómo va su vida de casado?- volteó hacia la persona que le hablaba, Antoine Blanc le sonreía con los dientes blanquísimos resaltando sobre su piel morena. Draco había hablado quizá tres veces con él en el año en que llevaba trabajando como medimago en San Mungo, él era un asistente de médico, estaba haciendo sus prácticas, aunque se veía solo un poco menor que él, Draco detuvo el impulso de levantar la ceja con desconfianza y miró su vaso de licor.

-Tiene muchas ventajas- respondió levantando casualmente sus hombros.

-Supongo que llevártela a la cama todas las noches es una de ellas- él levantó la cabeza lentamente sintiendo como si su afirmación fuese un ataque directo hacia él, sin embargo, no pudo responderle mordazmente porque él lo miraba con una expresión risueña y carente de burla que se congeló cuando vio su rostro receloso- disculpa, no quise sonar ofensivo, es sólo que cualquiera es capaz de apreciar la belleza cuando se le pone enfrente.

-Preferiría que fingieras ceguera cuando se trata de mi esposa. No tolero demasiado los comentarios hacia ella- pero, eso era una novedad. Nunca le importó realmente lo que otros hombres opinaran de sus antiguas novias, nunca le molestó qué fama tuviesen, podían tener la que le diese la gana al mundo. Pero nunca pudo bajar los oídos cuando escuchaba el nombre de Astoria en una conversación, y aunque no conociera a los parlantes, fácilmente podía inmiscuirse en una conversación sin que se notara, para saber más de ella.

-Está bien, doctor Malfoy. Sólo quería tener un tema de conversación, la verdad es que usted es de lejos la persona más intrigante de este salón.

Oh, él podía hacerse una idea. Durante seis meses se le negó trabajo en San Mungo por el tatuaje que llevaba en su brazo, hasta que en una huelga laboral renunciaron más de quince medimagos negándose a negociar, y llevándose su conocimiento a otro país, abandonando varios pabellones que ahora sufrían déficit de personal. Lo llamaron desesperados y él tomó ventaja de la situación, condicionando sus horarios, exigiendo modernizar el hospital y adjudicándose un sueldo bastante considerable. Él no era un alma caritativa, no al menos esta vez.

Después de entablar unas frases más con el hombre descubrió que estaba divorciado de un matrimonio tan arreglado como el suyo, pero que se había venido a la borda cuando ella resultó embarazada de alguien más tras solo unos pocos meses de convivir juntos. Draco suspiró sintiendo lástima por el hombre, no muchos podrían contar con la suerte que él obtuvo, giró un poco la cabeza para ver a su esposa de reojo, pero su cuerpo se volteó completo cuando no la encontró, la buscó con la mirada por el salón pero ella no estaba ahí, ni en ninguna otra parte.

...

Astoria se había perdido de camino al baño, el antiguo castillo que habían reservado para la conmemoración era casi un tercio de Hogwarts, y también contaba con múltiples pasadizos.

En algún momento empezó a sentir real miedo, cuando cada vez parecía más silencioso y oscuro, podía percibir su respiración agitada y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, y gritó fuertemente cuando algo la sujetó del brazo girándola hacia él.

-Oh, Merlín- susurró sin aliento con una mano en el pecho y temblando de miedo, mirando al hombre que la había atrapado.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de la fiesta?- Astoria se sorprendió por la manera tan rápida en que la había tuteado, ella ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre.

-Me he perdido de camino al baño ¿tú tienes alguna idea de cómo regresar?

-Sí, la tengo, pero no creo que regresemos tan pronto- arrastró cada palabra mirándola de pies a cabeza- ¿por qué no me acompañas a dar una vuelta?

La mujer lo miró asombrada, no podía saber con exactitud si él estaba coqueteando con ella, y de ser así ¿sabría que era una mujer casada? Tal vez debería dejarlo claro antes de que ocurriera un malentendido.

-Usted es muy amable- le concedió- pero mi esposo ha de estar esperándome para cenar.

-No te preocupes, aún no sirven el banquete y estoy seguro de que tu esposo estará muy bien acompañado.

-¿Qué... quieres decir?- ella empezaba a sentir una inquietante desconfianza hacia el desconocido hombre.

-Bueno...- se rió como si fuese lo más obvio- para nadie es un secreto las circunstancias bajo las cuales contrajeron matrimonio. Es muy seguro que tu esposo quiera seguir divirtiéndose discretamente con sus amantes, y tú quizá deberías hacer lo mismo- a medida que hablaba había ido acercándose hasta dejarla arrinconada contra una pared, ella respiró fuertemente antes de empujarlo un poco con sus manos.

-No... Te equivocas, no es así. Yo no necesito un amante- comenzó a caminar con el corazón reducido a un puño arrugado, imaginando a Draco coquetear con todas esas mujeres hermosas, altas y delgadas mientras ella no estaba, e incluso se preguntó si ya lo habría hecho frente a sus propias narices.

Desaceleró su marcha sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, si era así ella no quería presenciarlo, no creía poder soportarlo, no quería verlo con otras mujeres, el pensamiento le golpeó en el estómago como tornado y las nauseas la invadieron. Se detuvo para tomar aire y evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus ojos. Después de unos momentos emprendió de nuevo su caminata intentando encontrar el comedor hasta que finalmente dio con la gran puerta de roble por la cual había salido media hora antes.

Draco la vio entrar al salón desde lo lejos, él había salido a buscarla por toda la instancia y ya volvía con el pensamiento de que quizá ella había regresado por otro lado, y estaba ahí, entrando con aspecto angustiado al comedor. La vio buscarlo con la vista, y caminar por la sala con el rostro consternado y las manos empuñadas en su pecho, el frunció el ceño y la siguió hasta tomarla de la cintura, sorprendiéndola. Astoria jadeó al verlo, pero un segundo después estaba refugiada en su pecho, con la respiración agitada y temblorosa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- murmuró en voz baja, ella se estremeció y tomo grandes tragos de aire antes de mirarlo, había tomado quizá un par de copas de más de vino.

-Yo sé... que es algo que usualmente se hace en este tipo de uniones, mi Lord, estoy consciente de ello, pero no puedo... No puedo hacerlo y tampoco puedo aceptarlo, por favor, todo menos esto...

-¿De qué estás hablando, querida?-Astoria estaba muy ansiosa y disgustada, sus manos temblaban como casi todo su cuerpo, la llevó despacio hasta una ventana, obteniendo más privacidad y alejándolo de los ojos curiosos de las mujeres del salón.

-De los amantes, mi Lord, de eso hablo. Yo no creo ser capaz de soportar algo así, me destruiría.

-Astoria... ¿Por qué estamos hablando de amantes? ¿Qué fue lo ellos te dijeron?

-Nada que no fuese cierto- sollozó mirando a todas partes antes de fijar sus ojos en él- pero por favor, te lo suplico, no puedo estar en un matrimonio así.

-Querida- murmuró con los labios en su frente, le acarició las mejillas- no tienes de qué preocuparte, cielo, no soy polígamo y tampoco adúltero, si hay algo que Lucius Malfoy inculcó sobre mí desde pequeño fue la fidelidad familiar. Siempre la familia antes que todo, y tú eres mi familia ahora, ¿entiendes eso?

Ella lo miró con un nudo cerrándole la garganta, era fácil caer en él, creerle sus palabras que se escuchaban honestas y decidió hacerlo. Asintió cerrando los ojos con el alivio llenando su cuerpo. Malfoy sonrió, realmente había acertado al escogerla a ella y esta vez se iba a quedar con la mujer entre sus brazos.

Regresaron al salón, él no podía saber quién

le había metido las ideas de infidelidad en su mente, ella lo había reducido a una simple conversación desafortunada y no había dado más explicaciones, así que él no la soltó lo que restó del banquete y no dejó de observar minuciosamente a cada persona que intentaba o hacía algún tipo de contacto con su esposa, sabía lo sucios que podían llegar a ser los de su clase, cenaron juntos y bailaron deliciosamente un ritmo lento y erótico cerca de una de las ventanas, intentaba no parecer un estudiante flirteando, pero ella era casi una colegiala, y no podía evitar sentirse mucho más joven a su lado, besarla y derramar la lengua en su boca, agarrarla contra su cuerpo y apretar sus senos llenos, sorprendiéndola, haciéndola gemir y mirar asustada a su al rededor, percatándose de que nadie los mirara, y después la llevó a casa, a donde pertenecían ambos, y a donde él se aseguraría de mantenerla, para siempre.

Les traigo el nuevo capítulo, tal vez me retrasé un poco con las actualizaciones porque el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo, y el grado de mi hermana también xD

pero espero que les guste este capítulo, leo cada comentario y realmente es uno de los motivos por los cuales amo publicar las historias, así que no duden en escribirme, aunque sea una crítica

los adoro!


	4. Chapter 4

-Sé que es inútil que lo pregunte, pero ¿en qué demonios estás metida ahora, cariño?- él sonrió cuando ella soltó una carcajada incorporándose en la silla y apartando su cabello con el antebrazo, evitando el contacto con sus manos repletas de brillantes, arenilla de colores y dos marcas rojas sobre las que había gel.

-¿Te gusta?- señaló las dos velas de parafina sobre la mesa, le sonrió- son aromáticas.

-Muy lindas, te quedaron bastante... Florales.

-Lo sé, tu madre me ha permitido usar flores frescas del jardín y he comprado fragancias de vainilla y lavanda.

Draco la ayudó a levantarse de la silla para que no cayera al intentar no ensuciar nada, ella lavó sus manos en el baño más cercano y volvió al cuarto que había adaptado para sus trabajos, era un taller grande que podía almacenar sus cuadros mientras se secaban y todos los materiales y nuevos proyectos a los que incurría.

-Hice lasaña napolitana para el almuerzo- anunció besándole la mejilla, Draco la sujetó de la cintura y se apoderó de sus labios unos segundos, ella sonrió-vamos.

Extrañamente, al salir de la habitación ella se quedó sin muchas palabras, sus comentarios en el almuerzo fueron pocos y cortos, era usual escucharla parlotear de sus aventuras diarias, era él quien por lo general sólo respondía a sus preguntas y hacía sólo un par para ella, incluso su madre habló más que ella para retirarse de la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?- dejó a un lado los cubiertos. Astoria lo miró ruborizada y tembló antes de intentar decir palabras que al principio murieron en sus labios.

-Yo...- carraspeó- Draco tú... Has sido mucho más de lo que esperaba-susurró- eres... extraordinariamente generoso conmigo, y amable... me has cumplido cada capricho, te preocupas por mí...- Malfoy sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, conocía ese tipo de conversaciones, las detestaba, siempre traían un fondo oscuro bajo ellas-... creo que nadie se había preocupado tanto por mis pasiones antes...- ella pareció sorprenderse de su propia conclusión.

-¿Pero?- murmuró casi brusco, empezaba a perder la paciencia-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado? ¿Encontraste a alguien más?

-¿Qué? ¡No!- el alivio le golpeó el vientre al mismo tiempo que ella lo miraba confundida y retomando su monólogo ensayado- ¡no, no, nada de eso!- frunció el ceño contrariado y negando con la cabeza, descartando sin mucho miramiento la idea. La seriedad volvió a su rostro antes de proseguir- sin embargo, mi Lord,-él entrecerró los ojos aprehensivo, cada vez eran menos las ocasiones en las que ella le hablaba con sumisión, pero lo hacía cuando se sentía insegura- sé cuáles son los motivos por los cuales se ha casado conmigo, y también sé cuáles motivos lo mantienen alejado de cumplir con su objetivo- se sonrojó furiosamente, pero le sostuvo la mirada tratando de recobrar su valentía- Draco- volvió a tutearlo- estoy preparada para intimar- tembló al decirlo- sé que no tengo experiencia, pero tampoco tengo miedo, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por mí... es decir, no me mal interpretes, no es que no te lo agradezca- le sonrió dulcemente- de hecho, creo que es lo más lindo que han hecho por mí, pero yo también quiero hacer esto por ti.

Draco suspiró y agarró su mano con fuerza, mirándola y analizando su rostro juvenil y lleno de vida.

-No quiero privarte de tu vida, Astoria. No quiero que dejes de hacer lo que quieres porque tengas que ser madre primero, no quiero que este matrimonio signifique una traba para ti.

-Pero, Draco- sonrió- ya habíamos hablado de esto, te lo dije antes; yo también quiero un bebé. Creo que lo he querido casi toda mi vida, pero nunca tanto como ahora, sabiendo cómo será, qué vendrá, la responsabilidad que significa, y todas las dificultades que traerá, lo quiero más que nunca porque tú...- se detuvo sin aliento y sorprendida por lo que había estado a punto de decir, casi le confesaba su enamoramiento al hombre que la miraba. Draco frunció el ceño al verla con la boca abierta y sin decir nada. Ella negó suavemente con una breve sonrisa- yo también quiero esto, sino te habría dicho que esperáramos un tiempo antes de la boda, pero no lo hice y quiero que esto quede claro. Sé que no hemos... consumado nuestro matrimonio por eso, pero no hay razones para esperar más, hace casi dos meses que nos casamos y yo... Realmente estoy esperándolo- admitió avergonzada.

Una sombra de lujuria apretó el pantalón del hombre. Ella estaba exigiéndole que la follara, ella lo quería tanto como él. Malfoy apretó la mandíbula conteniendo sus manos para no agarrarle uno de sus turgentes pechos, los que se moría por cogerse también.

-Ya veo la situación, querida. Estoy seguro de que no podrías anhelar más que yo la consumación de este matrimonio. Me desvelo cada noche pensando en arrancarte las bragas y hundirme dentro de ti, despertarte con mi verga enterrándose en tu dulce coño- Astoria jadeó y se sintió mareada por las palabras y la cercanía de su marido, que casi respiraba el aire que ella soplaba- así que esta noche cuando regrese, espero encontrarte despierta y dispuesta en nuestro cuarto, porque voy a cumplir tus deseos, esposa mía.

Sin mucho más, él se levantó de la mesa dejándola con la entrepierna húmeda y palpitante, sin palabras y sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en el futuro cercano.

...

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, Astoria salió del baño de espumas en el que había sumergido su cuerpo tras depilarse cuidadosamente con ayuda de su varita. Ella sólo había rasurado sus vellos una vez, para la noche de su bodas, y la sensación de desnudez y el roce con cualquier tela la excitaba aún más.

Sacó de su gaveta la magnífica lencería que no había tenido la oportunidad de utilizar en su noche de bodas, la delicada tela se transparentaba en los lugares correctos, dejando entrever sus senos y su entrepierna delicadamente cubiertos de encaje del color del vino.

Cuando escuchó sus pasos en las escaleras su corazón se aceleró y por varios segundos no supo qué hacer, miró hacia cada rincón de la habitación buscando un lugar adecuado, pero antes de que pudiera moverse de dónde estaba, él abrió la puerta y ella no pudo mover un sólo músculo.

La sangre le bulló en el cuerpo cuando al abrir la puerta la encontró sentada en el borde de la cama sin casi ropa sobre su piel blanca, contrastando con ese color Borgoña que encendía un poco más su lujuria. Draco había permanecido casi toda la tarde con una breve semi-erección entre los pantalones, pero a cada paso en las escaleras esta fue creciendo, y al verla, se le hacía insoportable contenerla en sus pantalones.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, sacándola de su pantalón y tirándola a un lado junto a la bata del hospital, los zapatos, las medias y el cinturón. Se acercó a ella, quien lo miraba como una gatita acorralada y en calor, subió las manos por sus piernas y obligándola a abrirlas se ubicó entre estas y luego, comenzando desde sus hombros, sus dedos empezaron a acariciar cada resquicio de su cuerpo, sintiendo las redondeces de sus pechos, sopesándolos entre sus manos y apretándolos, pellizcando su pezón, recibiendo un gemido en respuesta y una mirada azul cargada de oscuridad y deseo.

-Quítame la ropa, cariño- le ordenó sobre sus labios, rozando sus narices pero sin besarla, sin apartar los ojos de su cara. Astoria llevó las manos hasta el botón de su pantalón y lo desató rápido metiendo los dedos en su ropa interior para bajarlos ambos. La erección saltó frente a su rostro al dejarlo desnudo y ella se lamió los labios y aspiró el aroma a su hombría.

Draco la agarró fuerte de la cintura y la tumbó sobre la cama, sus manos se hundieron por debajo de sus prendas para acariciarle el vientre y llegar directamente a sus tetas, sin ninguna tela en medio. Le quitó todo lo que le impedía observarla desnuda, y abrió sus piernas para hundirle la lengua entre los pliegues. Astoria gimió y gritó cuando él encontró su clítoris y sin dudarlo comenzó a lamerlo y moverlo, succionarlo entre sus dientes y besarlo.

Sus dedos se unieron a la celebración, penetrando su cavidad estrecha y él sintió que podría venirse de sentirla en su mano, estaba clavando la polla en el colchón y luchaba por no mover vergonzosamente las caderas en busca de calmar su deseo. Astoria lo tomó del cabello cuando sintió que el estómago se le comprimía y cabalgó su rostro con las piernas tensas y los dedos de los pies curvos, maullando su éxtasis que borró su visión por unos segundos.

Cuando él se acomodó entre sus piernas, ella vio sus mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas, el pecho subirle la bajar violentamente con su respiración y su maravillosa hombría adornada por gotas de su preseminal, ella casi pudo tener un segundo orgasmo con esa visión.

-No voy a parar, querida, así que agárrate fuerte- gruñó con el deseo ferviente abrazándole la piel del cuerpo. Se agarró la verga con una mano y la deslizó entre sus pliegues, Draco gimió bajo al sentirla tan húmeda y dispuesta y ella abrió más las piernas en respuesta, él palpó su clítoris henchido recibiendo gustoso sus gemidos antes de devorarla por completo al hundir su miembro grueso dentro del estrecho canal.

Draco cerró los ojos y gimió sintiendo la carne caliente absorberlo, se desconectó por un par de segundos del mundo hasta que sintió el quejido tenso de la mujer bajo su cuerpo. Al verla, observó sus ojos asustados y doloridos, pero dispuestos a continuar, ella lo agarró de las nalgas acercándolo más.

-Mi valiente esposa- gruñó hundiéndose del todo hasta que sus bocas se encontraron al mismo tiempo que sus testículos le golpearon el trasero. Gimió en su boca hundiendo los dedos en su carne y empezó a moverse lo más lento que pudo para no lastimarla, hasta que su propio jadeo le ordenó acrecentar el ritmo y así lo hizo. Astoria se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo, él elevó sus piernas hasta su hombre y gruñó al sentirse más adentro, la muchacha gimoteó en sus labios.

-No te detengas- le rogó haciendo círculos con sus caderas, entrecerrando los ojos abstraída del mundo que no fuera placentero. Las gotas de sudor parlaban la frente del rubio y no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, sus caderas se movieron más rápido y su garganta dejó salir gruñidos de placer al ver cada expresión de n la cara de su amante. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más delicioso se hundía hasta la envergadura, clavándose en su vientre una y otra vez, adentro, afuera, rápido, más duro, más violento, más gemidos, más calor. Eran puro aliento y besos fuertes.

-Querida... Voy a... Me voy a correr- avisó con un gruñido visceral agarrándole una de las tetas con fuerza- córrete para mí cariño, succióname con tu preciosa vagina.

Ella nunca imaginó que palabras sucias lograrían llevarla al límite de la cima, y gritó su orgasmo mientras él aceleraba, gimiendo ronco y sin contenerse, las caderas moviéndose muy rápido y el orgasmo recorriéndole la espalda, subiéndole por los huevos y desencadenando en una extensa eyaculación, el gritó arañó las sabanas, convulsionando con cada gota de semen que se escurría en el coño de su esposa, hasta que finalmente cayó agotado en su pecho, y ella lo recibió con el más grande amor palpitando en su estómago, acariciándole el cabello rubio húmedo de sudor antes de quedarse dormida con él en sus brazos.

...

Se despertó con un jadeo profundo proveniente de su garganta, suspiró al sentirlo jugar con sus senos mientras le besaba la espalda, él le abrió un poco las piernas y de pronto estaba empalándola, metiendo la polla lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro de piel hinchada y húmeda. Astoria gritó un poco, él la ensanchaba con su verga dura y gruesa, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se agarró de una almohada recibiendo cada estocada, oyéndolo gemir en su oreja, mordérsela y lamerla.

-¿Te gusta esto, cariño?- le preguntó moviéndose lento pero firme y profundo, ella lo sentía muy adentro, golpeándole el cuello uterino, los espasmos empezaban a recorrerla y ella gimió de desesperación, lo quería un poco más rápido- respóndeme, Astoria- siseó en una orden ronca y autoritaria. Ella jadeó más fuerte.

-Más- susurró sin aliento moviendo sus propias caderas, él gruñó excitado, enfebrecido, pero bajó la velocidad sintiendo el miembro palpitarle de protesta, ella también se quejó buscándolo con el cuerpo, apretándolo con sus paredes estrechas.

-¿Más qué?- le agarró con fuerza las caderas, hundiendo los dedos en su carne, tenía la mandíbula tensa y sudaba de esfuerzo, quería follársela completa, rugió al no obtener más que súplicas incoherentes- ¡más qué, maldita sea!

-Más, duro, Draco. Más duro- gimió suplicante y él no aguanto más. Sujetándola muy bien empezó a embestirla fuerte, casi dolorosamente, descargando todo su lívido y ganas en sus nalgas al recibir su cuerpo furioso. Las apretó y abrió para observar su pene hundirse entre los labios, la abrazó del vientre y le levantó una pierna. El ángulo cambió y ella gritó sorprendida y golpeada por el placer ascendiente. Los ojos se le nublaron al mismo tiempo que comenzó a perder la noción de su propia existencia, estaba muriendo entre los brazos de su esposo.

-¡Así!- gritó agarrándole uno de los brazos, no quería que él parara, no podría soportarlo, se estaba construyendo en su orgasmo y no podía dejarlo para- ¡Así, mi amor, así!

Él gruñó blasfemias y maldiciones, su cadera se movía como nunca antes lo había hecho, la aplastó contra el colchón y mantuvo su pierna abierta para él, le mordió la espalda cuando sus ojos volaron hacia la parte de atrás de sus cuencas y rugió tan duro que Astoria pensó en leones salvajes y los rasguños en su piel la llevaron al orgasmo. Convulsionó y gritó repetidas veces un "¡ah, ah, no, sí, sí, ah, ah!", sonidos prolongados y sacudidas rápidas que lo llevaron a la locura y él descargó un torrente de semen caliente gritando ronco en su oído, mordiéndole el hombro y apresándole los brazos.

Ambos jadeaban sobre la cama, ella sentía pequeñas descargas de electricidad sacudirle deliciosamente el cuerpo, aún con su miembro, ahora menos firme, dentro de ella.

-Mmm...- murmuró soñolienta, Draco sonrió limpiándolos con la varita, ella se acomodó boca arriba lentamente para mirarlo, él observó las largas pestañas balancearse coquetas.

-Lo lamento, no he podido resistirme a tu cuerpo desnudo y expuesto para mí.

-Me gustó despertarme con tu verga hundida en mi coño- susurró con una sonrisa traviesa que él correspondió.

-Astoria, creí que eras una chica incapaz de decir semejantes cosas ¿quién te ha enseñado esas barbaridades?

-Oh, tengo un esposo muy malhablado. Yo nunca pensé que mi matrimonio me aportaría tanta variedad en mi léxico.

-Espero que no sólo le aporte léxico, señora.

-Oh, poco más que eso, no mucho- se burló acomodándose en su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué hay del placer reciente?

-Oh, sí. Un exquisito placer desconocido, mi marido es muy bueno en artes amatorias. No tengo mucha experiencia, pero algo bueno se reconoce con una sola probada.

-¡Una sola! Esposa mía, tendremos muchas, ¡incontables!- bostezó pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

-No lo dudo, querido, usted nunca decepciona.

Él suspiró, tal vez eso no era del todo cierto, pero él dejaría que Astoria viviera en un mundo perfecto, podría construirlo para ella, que lo viera como el héroe que nunca fue; ser perfecto para ella era suficiente para una vida dichosa.

HOOOOAAAAAA

Ya sé que me demoré, lo lamento es que no estuve en la ciudad, tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero shaaa estoy devuelta:)

Les traigo un capítulo nuevo, espero que les guste y espero también leerlos en sus comentarios:)UUn beso te y ojalá pueda escribir pronto :p


	5. Chapter 5

Astoria miraba la terraza de sus padres con un atisbo de nostalgia. El cielo estaba nublado y el ambiente fresco. Ella se cubrió los hombros con la ancha bufanda de algodón y giró su rostro a la conversación de sus madre y su hermana, sintiéndose agradablemente pérdida de lo que hablaban, disfrutando el estar en su antiguo hogar.

-¿Están marchando bien las cosas con Draco, hija?- ella miró a su madre finalmente prestándole atención. La chica asintió.

-Sí, madre. Es una persona muy atenta y disciplinada. Es muy meticuloso, por eso tiene tiempo para casi todo.

-Esa es la clave del éxito, los Malfoy se han caracterizado por eso. Son tremendamente sagaces, en mi época casamentera consideré a Lucius Malfoy, pero él ya estaba comprometido con Narcisa, se comprometen desde pequeños, tal como tú y Draco.

-¿Cómo fue eso, madre? ¿Cómo arreglaron nuestro matrimonio?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno, cuando tenías unos tres años fuimos invitados al cumpleaños del pequeño Draco. Lucius había invitado a todas las personas de sociedad que tuvieran hijos de edades similares- la mujer sonrió recordando- cuando llegaste todos querían saber quién eras tú, me refiero a los padres, porque eras tan bonita. Los niños también lo notaban, eras a la única chica a la que los pequeños parecían prestar atención. Y ya sabes cómo los niños son, te tiraban del pelo o te obligaban a jugar con ellos a su manera, tú tenías siempre que quedarte sentada en una banqueta esperando a que te rescataran. Lo odiabas- rió- la mayoría de veces realmente tenían que buscarte, porque tú te escondías. Narcisa nos llamó unas semanas después, nos dijo que Draco no dejaba de hablar de ti, siempre mencionaba algo que hacías, o algo que decías, a veces se quejaba de ti, ella pensó que le gustabas y aunque eso es lo menos importante en este tipo de acuerdos, Lucius estaba presionándola para que encontrara pronto a alguien y Cissy quería que por lo menos hubiese agrado entre ambos.

-Sin embargo, nunca fuimos muy amigos. Es decir, a penas nos conocíamos cuando nos casamos.

-Era mucho más fácil cuando eran pequeños, te llevé muchas veces a la Mansión pero lo único que importaba era tu sangre limpia, tu rango social y tu herencia. De todas maneras, cuando Draco entró a Hogwarts fue inevitable el olvido, diferían dos años, así que no había mucho qué hacer.

Astoria se sonrojó recordando su primer año en Hogwarts. Ella simplemente no podía dejar de encontrárselo entre pasillos, en el comedor, y el corazón se le agitaba cuando sentía que la miraba fijamente, pero cuando se atrevía a mirarlo de vuelta, el apartaba la vista con expresión aburrida.

Daphne se excusó cuando su pequeño hijo estalló en llanto y justo entonces, su padre, su esposo y su cuñado salieron al porche, el último se devolvió en sus pasos siguiendo a su esposa e hijo. Draco la miró y a ella le parecía ver una cortina de deseo bajo la capa de indiferencia, la piel se le erizó al recordar las ultima noches y tembló un poco.

-¿Tienes frío?- sonrió con malicia, Astoria miró disimuladamente a sus padres, pero estos se habían dirigido hacia el jardín, al estanque lleno de pececillos de cristal.

-Quizá- se aclaró la garganta cubriéndose mejor con la tela delgada. Malfoy pasó un brazo por sus hombros con casualidad y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Estás disfrutando?- murmuró arrastrando las palabras de esa manera sensual que a ella le erizaba la piel.

-Vaya, sí- le sonrió alegre- quería ver a mis padres y a mi hermana, no recordaba la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos, John no estuvo en la boda, por supuesto- se encogió de hombros refiriéndose a su sobrino pequeño. Miró a Draco y de pronto se sorprendió-oh, cielos, quizá he sido muy desatenta- se levantó del asiento- vamos, Mi Lord, querrá conocer el interior de la casa y quizá los jardines.

-No será necesario- lo descartó sin otorgarle gran importancia- aunque he de admitir que ver tu habitación me causa muchísima curiosidad.

Ella sonrió dirigiéndolo a las escaleras que los conducirían a los dormitorios.

-Bueno, tendrá que saber que no hice muchos cambios desde que era una niña. Cuando entré a Hogwarts tan sólo la ocupaba tres meses al año, después de eso no tuve mucho tiempo, y ahora ya no vivo aquí.

-Más emocionante aún. Podré saber cómo viviste en esa época.

-¿Época? ¿De qué época en específico estamos hablando?

El rubio se encogió de hombros cuando estuvieron frente a una puerta blanca, con un letrero de madera en forma del nombre de _Astoria_ de color azul claro y hojas verde menta con florecitas de un rosa pálido. Tomó el pomo y lo giró encontrándose con un cuarto casi enteramente blanco, sus muebles, sus sabanas, las cortinas. Sin embargo, los detalles de su infancia no pasaron por alto. Pese a la blancura inmensa, habían pequeños detalles infantiles; la cortina estaba salpicada de flores rosadas con centros amarillos. Las fundas de los cojines eran amarillas, lilas y azules, habían un par de peluches sobre una repisa y un montón de libros que se veían muy pintorescos para ser obras clásicas.

-¿Y bien?- se sentó sobre la cama mirándolo con diversión.

-Es un paraíso para cualquier puberta- ella rió y él le respondió con una sutil mueca.

-Lo es. Muy acogedor, por cierto.

-¿Tanto como nuestro lecho?- se acarició los labios sintiéndose caliente de repente.

-Oh, no. Nunca como esa cama, querido. No es tan cálida.

-Pues bien podría objetarlo, o al menos ponerlo a prueba. Tú eres quien la hace cálida, y muy seguramente tu cama se sentirá de la misma manera con sólo tenerte dentro.

Astoria se sonrojó y sintió su propia piel erizarse.

El rubio se acercó a ella lentamente y la empujó sobre la cama, escalando sobre ella y acercando sus labios a la oreja de la mujer.

-Sin embargo, sé de un lugar... El más acogedor de cuantos he conocido.

Malfoy acarició con la yema de sus dedos el recorrido entre sus hombros hasta llegar a su entrepierna bajo el vestido. Bajo sus labios para succionar los de ella, hundiendo la lengua en busca de otra, saboreando el dulzor de su boca. Astoria suspiró sintiendo el calor concentrase en su sexo húmedo, Draco le apretó uno de sus senos, amasándolo hambriento, se deshizo rápido de su pantalón y le arrancó a ella la falda y las bragas.

-Estaba duro desde que te vi con esto puesto, Astoria. Esta es una falda muy corta, demasiado quizá. Tal vez sería bueno que no la usaras demasiado.

Sin detenerse demasiado a hablar, Malfoy le acomodó las piernas alrededor de su cintura y la obligó a sentarse sobre su polla dura, empalándola hasta la hendidura. Ella gritó hundiendo el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombros y lo abrazó con todo su cuerpo.

-Muévete, cariño- ella no lo pensó dos veces, sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse sobre él, arremetiendo duro al tiempo que sus gemidos aterrizaban cálidos sobre la piel, Malfoy mordió su cuello y arañó su espalda rasgando un poco la blusa, ella se arqueó y él esta vez atrapó en su boca sus pechos cubiertos del sostén de encaje y la blusa vaporosa, dos segundos después él estaba empujándose en ella una y otra vez sosteniéndola contra la pared, ella abrió las piernas entregada al deleite de sentirlo en todo su cuerpo.

-Sí, sí, sí – susurraba en su oído, gemía y le besaba. Él la miró fijamente, el sudor escurriéndose en su rostro, le agarró con fuerza del cabello y expuso su cuello para devorarlo, le apretó las nalgas y ella gritó – voy a venirme- susurró con los ojos húmedos de placer y el aliento colgado.

-Espérame, Astoria – le ordenó con voz ronca- -espérame maldita sea, espérame- el dolor en su espalda al ser chocada contra la pared aumentaba su placer y ella dejó que su cabeza se moviera de un lado al otro en un intento de control.

-¡No puedo!- jadeó sin voz y se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo, su vagina lo abrazó con fuerza y el calor se deslizó entre ambos cuerpos al tiempo que ella se corría una y otra vez sobre su verga erecta.

Draco rugió y le mordió los labios sintiéndose cerca. La tiró sobre la cama de nuevo y subió una de sus piernas hasta su hombro, Astoria gritó asombrada y complacida y él perdió el control.

-¡Sí, maldita sea!- gritó moviendo las caderas rápido, bruto, sin ningún cuidado, le agarró uno de los pechos que se balanceaban a cada movida y lo apretó llevándola l orgasmo de nuevo mientras el mismo gritaba su descarga, restregándose fuete dentro de ella una y otra vez, arañando las sábanas blancas, profanando el espíritu inocente de su esposa hasta caer agotado entre sus pechos húmedos.

Ella le acarició el cabello, estaba tan húmedo de sudor que se pegaba a su cráneo. La comodidad y pereza la abrumaban, no quería moverse.

-Podría morir en paz así – susurró él en su oído sin salirse de su cómoda vagina, Astoria suspiró con una sonrisa, no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que mis padres vean lo que has hecho con su hija.

-Créeme , querida, si supiesen lo que planeó hacerte jamás habrían permitido que te desposara.

Ella se rió.

-Voy a tomar eso como la más prometedora amenaza, mi Lord.

-Es lo que es. Una muy placentera, debo aclarar.

 **...**

Astoria se sentía caliente. Unos minutos atrás, en la mansión de Daniel Miller, un antiguo compañero de Slytherin, ella había aceptado una copa de un mesero, ahora se preguntaba si el que fuera la última copa de champán había sido una coincidencia.

Un hombre moreno se le acercó con una sonrisa ladina cuando ella se disponía a buscar a su marido.

-Me alegra volver a verla, señora Malfoy- ella frunció el ceño intentando recordar dónde lo había visto antes, pero no lograba recordar, tenía la vista borrosa y comenzaba a sentir un calor intenso entre las piernas- ¿te gustó la copa que te envié? Es algo... picante.

Ella respiró profundo y trató de rodearlo para ir en busca de Draco, pero él le tomó del brazo y la pegó s su cuerpo. Astoria sintió una oleada de miedo y placer en cuanto sintió el aliento del hombre sobre su cuello descubierto, la piel se le erizó, estaba perdiendo la razón, no lograba conectar las ideas pero sabía que su estado actual era gracias a ese hombre, su cara le era familiar pero no podía recordar exactamente de donde.

-Pareces muy ansiosa, estás caliente ¿no es así? Considéralo un pequeño regalo... Un incentivo para tu placer, te prometo que gozarás en mis brazos, dulzura.

Ella gimió desesperada, no quería llamar la atención, no quería que la vieran en ese estado, pero necesitaba escapar de allí antes de perder por completo la consciencia, la humedad abundaba en sus bragas y su sexo le palpitaba fuertemente, era doloroso. Estaba tan perdida en las sensaciones que no se dio cuenta de las intenciones del hombre que se acercaba cada vez más, cuando trató de enfocar sus ojos, percibió los labios de él a solo milímetros de los suyos y por poco pudo girar el rostro recibiendo un caliente beso en la mejilla, ella jadeó con los ojos húmedos, él era realmente atractivo, pero no era rubio, no era un petulante sangre pura, no era el medimago con el que se había casado. En un atisbo de lucidez le golpeó en el estómago, y sus pasos torpes se inmiscuyeron entre las personas, algunos la miraron con molestia, pero por suerte nadie pareció darle mucha importancia, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que no pudiera responder por sí misma.

...

Draco estaba pasando un buen momento, había visto a Theodore y a una muy hinchada Pansy, habían discutido a cerca del sexo de su hijo y de los posibles padrinos, varios de sus compañeros de casa también habían estado complacidos de verlo, después de todo había dejado atrás la vida social cuando comenzó a enfocarse en los estudios médicos, sin embargo, él era un mago de élite, la alta sociedad fluía en sus venas.

Se había divertido al ver a su esposa tomar alegremente tres canapés de una bandeja, para luego sonrojarse al ver la mirada de disgusto de algunas mujeres. Malfoy se alegró al reconocer que ella no tenía ni un solo gramo de su actitud, a Draco le parecía que en su misma clase había mujeres dignas de lástima, que no parecían personas sino monos sobreexcitados que competían por estatus y por kilos de menos.

- _Puedes comer cuantos canapés te plazcan, seguirás luciendo deliciosa bajo mi cuerpo-_ le había susurrado y ella se sonrojó aún más, pero esta vez una suave sonrisa adornó su rostro y tras comerse su propio rollo, le deslizó uno entre los labios y él lo aceptó rozándole los dedos con los dientes, mandándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Ella lo obligó a comer todos los dulces que existían en el mundo, o al menos eso le pareció a él. Nunca había comido tanto azúcar en la vida, de hecho, no le gustaba demasiado, pero por alguna razón, no podía negarle ningún bocado, y tenía que admitir que ella tenía muy buen gusto para las chucherías.

La había perdido de vista cuando se enfrascó en una conversación de medicina moderna y ella había dicho que saludaría a Blaise Zabini. Draco tan solo giró un par de veces para encontrarlos hablando animadamente en una silla Rustica del jardín, se preguntó si ella sentiría algo por ese hombre y el pensamiento le heló las tripas, sintiéndose molesto se dirigió al baño para refrescarse, sin embargo, cuando volvió logró ver a Zabini con Theodore y Pansy, pero no a su esposa, así que supuso que había visto a alguien más de sus amigos.

Estuvo tratando de seguir el hilo de la conversación por quince minutos, pero la sensación de no tenerla a la vista le dejaba un cosquilleo molesto en la boca del estómago.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Draco?- Pansy le tomó del brazo con expresión extrañada, él había estado mudo los últimos cinco minutos, tan solo mirando a su al rededor.

-Discúlpenme- murmuró el rubio finalmente y se marchó del grupo para buscarla.

Recorrió el jardín, el laberinto, y el estanque, entró a la mansión y revisó el salón de eventos, trató de preguntar desinteresadamente, pero nadie parecía haberla visto.

-Creo que la vi tomar rumbo a las escaleras- le dijo una de las compañeras de Slytherin de Astoria- me parece que también te estaba buscando.

Él suspiró rascándose tras la oreja mientras continuaba hacia el camino indicado, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y comenzó a buscarla, revisó habitación por habitación, buscó en los baños y en los balcones y bajó de nuevo con la respiración descompasada e imaginándose lo peor, hasta que escuchó un gemido bajo seguido de varios jadeos tras las gradas. El corazón le dio un vuelco al volverlo a escuchar y saber que no había sido su imaginación, se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de escobas, no sabía si quería entrar, la sangre se escurrió de su rostro al oírla de nuevo, era su voz, era ella.

Agarró con fuerza el pomo, tal vez no fuera lo que imaginaba, tal vez estaba herida. Decidido, abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios...?- la sangre subió de nuevo y parte de ella se acumuló en su entrepierna.

Astoria estaba sentada en sofá, sus manos presionando su vagina, las piernas le temblaban, una delgada capa de sudor iluminaba sus hombros, ella saltó en su puesto al verlo, su cara contusionada de angustia y placer.

-Gracias a Merlín – gimió sin dejar de tocarse, el hombre cerró de inmediato la puerta tras él, el espacio los reducía y él casi podía oler su sexo salado clamando por atención- tienes que sacarme de aquí-sollozó frotando fuerte su centro, gimiendo deliciosamente, Malfoy quería follarla duro- puso algo en mi bebida, Draco, casi no he logrado salir a tiempo... Creí que no iba a poderme resistir a su toque, pude esconderme antes de que algo peor pasara, pero me duele- sollozó –estoy muy... Estoy...- cerró los ojos abriendo un poco las piernas y el apreció sus jugos deslizándose entre sus piernas. Estaba debatiéndose entre el enojo que sentía por lo que le habían hecho y la excitación de verla tan caliente.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor, te necesito... mucho.

Él no pudo pensarlo más, la agarró en sus brazos gruñendo y la sacó del pequeño cuarto, la chica enterró la cara en su cuello ronroneando en él.

-Tus manos... son muy grandes- murmuró y él tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo para no llevarla a las habitaciones del segundo piso y follarla hasta perder la consciencia, en lugar de eso los metió a ambos en la chimenea.

-Coge un puñado de polvos, nena, y llévanos a casa.

La tiró sobre la cama y le arrancó la ropa, las bragas y los zapatos quitándose también la propia.

-Carajo, dulzura- jadeó al abrirle las piernas y tocar la humedad que se deslizaba entre sus piernas. Le besó la boca ferozmente, encontró su lengua y la acarició con ganas, arañándole la piel, tocándole todo el cuerpo, ahuecando los senos en sus manos, ella gimió desesperada contra su cuerpo.

-Cógeme ahora- le suplicó- no lo soporto más.

Él le mordió la mejilla en reprimenda, y luego la besó antes de agarrarse la polla y bañarla en su lubricante, jadeando sobre su oído antes de deslizarla de un solo golpe dentro de ella. Ambos gritaron estremecidos.

- _Jodeeer_ \- gritó agarrando las sábanas entre sus puños y moviendo una y otra vez sus caderas sobre ella, tocándole las entrañas, mirándola sacudirse bajo su cuerpo y dejar rodar su cabeza en el colchón- maldita sea nena, estás tan justa- sus movimientos cobraron fuerza y montó una de sus piernas en su hombro. Ambos se sacudieron al cambio- muy caliente, cariño- vio los ojos de ella girarse y su cuerpo convulsionó, ella perdió el aliento y Draco le agarró fuerte y moviéndose más duro, llevándola al clímax y maldiciendo cuando un abrazador líquido caliente se escurrió entre ambos cuerpos.

-¿Acabas... de...?

No esperó a que se recuperara. La levantó de la cama agarrándola por detrás con ambos brazos y la pegó a una pared deslizando la verga entre sus nalgas, le besó el cuello suavemente.

-Algún día también voy a cogerte por aquí- le delineó el botón de su culo antes de guiar su miembro muy erecto de nuevo a su vagina, y comenzó a bombear de nuevo, pegándola cada vez más al muro, ella gimió deliciosamente a cada envestida y Draco sintió que se mareaba, iba a terminar pronto, podía sentir su orgasmo construyéndose en su cuerpo. Sus dedos buscaron el botón hinchado entre los labios de la mujer y presionó fuerte deslizando la lengua en su oído.

-Termina de nuevo sobre mí cielo, córrete y mójame- ella sintió las rodillas fallarle y Draco aumentó sus movimientos, estaba tocando un punto dolorosamente delicioso en el cuello de su vagina, ella no pudo más y Malfoy la sostuvo para que no cayera ayudándose de la pared, y gritó conmocionado cuando nuevamente ella se escurrió en su cuerpo, dejando que el calor lo arrastrara y el delicioso placer colmara su espalda y tensara sus nalgas, sus testículos se pegaron a su polla antes de que esta se sacudiera descontrolada en su cuerpo, acabando deliciosamente en el interior de su vientre, los espasmos los cubrieron unos segundos más y con las piernas débiles torpemente logró llevarlos a ambos a su cama y acomodarlos sobre la cama, ella se acomodó en su pecho con los ojos cerrados.

-Gracias, Draco- el frunció el ceño- por sacarme de ahí antes de que algo peor pasara.

-Esto no terminó aquí- murmuró con la voz muy ronca y le acarició la espalda dulcemente- por mucho que me haya gustado cómo terminó la velada, vas a decirme quién te hizo esto, y va a pagar las consecuencias.

Ella asintió sintiéndose cada vez más dormida.

-Lo cierto es que un mesero se acercó con una copa, pero él no parecía culpable de nada. Luego, este hombre... se acercó y me dijo... que era un regalo o algo así, por el placer, y que disfrutaría con él- ella negó con la cabeza sintiendo un escalofrío- pero logré asestarle un golpe en la panza y salí de ahí buscándote, pero cada vez era más difícil ignorar el calor, estaba tan... excitada- apretó las manos en su pecho- así que decidí encerrarme en ese armario, hasta que pasara el efecto.

Draco se levantó de la cama acomodándola sin su cuerpo y buscó un pantalón de dormir.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó ella asustada, tal vez no le había gustado la manera en que se comportó, tapó sus pechos con las sábanas mirando a su esposo sin saber qué hacer.

-Tengo que revisarte, tengo una idea de qué pusieron en tu bebida, pero tengo que asegurarme de que no haya sido algo peligroso.

Ella suspiró acostándose de nuevo, minutos después Malfoy estaba luchando contra ella para poder extraer sangre de su cuerpo.

-¡Ni siquiera lo sueñes!- exclamó saltando de la cama, poniendo esta última como barrera.

-Por Merlín, Astoria, no va a dolerte casi nada.

-¡Mentiroso!- estaba buscando la manera de llegar al baño y encerrarse , pero el baño estaba del otro lado justo a espaldas del rubio y él la atraparía si lo intentaba.

-Astoria no me hagas perder le paciencia, no va a gustarte.

-No me importa, no pienso permitir que me toques con esa aguja- Draco rodó los ojos sintiéndose fastidiado.

-Entre más lo postergues, más sangre tendré que sacarte. Necesito hacerlo antes de que cualquier rastro desaparezca de ti.

-Pero yo no me siento mal, estoy perfecta, ya pasó, Draco.

-¡Astoria, ven aquí!- ella se había echado a la puerta de la habitación para lograr escapar, pero solo dio cinco pasos antes de que él la sujetará del torso y la inmovilizara con un _Petrificus Totalus_ \- carajo, mira lo que me has obligado a hacer- arrastró a su paralizada esposa a la cama y rió al ver la expresión enojada y desesperada de su rostro, tomó la muestra de sangre y la insertó en una posición reveladora antes de despetrificarla.

-¡Draco Malfoy vas a pagar haberme hechizado!- se levantó de la cama, pero cuando lo vio mirarla con una ceja levantada y una aguja en su mano, comenzó a buscar en sus brazos algún indicio de maltrato.

-No deja marca, torpe. Creo que has leído demasiado a los muggles.

Sólo unos segundos después, la poción reveladora confirmaba las sospechas del rubio.

-De acuerdo, no ha sido para tanto. Ahora, si me disculpas quiero dormir largo y tendido con mi esposa sobre mí ¿está bien? - ella bufó exasperada, pero también se recostó en la cama buscando su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

HOOOOAAAAAA

Ya lo sé.. me he tardado, pero ha sido porque tuve que comprar un computador nuevo, el mío se fue a mejor vida, así que sí, por eso tardé

Por otro lado les traje un capítulo un tanto cachondo, la verdad no suelo mezclar tanto lemmon en uno solo, pero no quería dejarlo corto, las cosas se ponen picantes de vez en cuando :3 ¡En mi defensa se los advertí! Si ls ha gustado y son tan cachondos como yo, bien pueden comentar :3 y pues sino, también jajaja

Un beso grandototototote y fortototote


	6. Chapter 6

Ella estaba en una pequeña libreta apoyada en su rodilla, su ceño fruncido concentrado en las líneas, Malfoy la observó desde la puerta del baño, diez minutos antes la había dejado dormida. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y él sólo se había levantado con la intención de ir al baño, tomar agua y luego regresar, ella estaba desnuda con solo el cabello cubriéndole la espalda y los dedos sucios de tiza. Cuando llegó hasta la cama para observar el dibujo, apreció en el cuadro un cielo oscuro coronado por una pequeña luna brillante y blanca.

-Ése es un dibujo muy bueno, Astoria – ella lo miró sorprendida y sonrojada, no lo había escuchado acercarse. Draco se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirarla, ella bajó la vista para observar su obra.

-Es como me siento aquí – murmuró y acarició el borde del firmamento – es como me haces sentir.

Malfoy frunció el ceño sin comprender, ella le sonrió.

-Me siento pequeña y casi insignificante a tu lado, en tu mundo, siento que me absorbe, me abarca, completamente.

Suspiró acariciando de nuevo los bordes, mirando su dibujo, Malfoy sintió una extraña presión en el estómago, tal vez le había enseñado sensaciones que ella no estaba preparada para manejar.

-Y eso… ¿Es bueno o malo?- murmuró observándola detalladamente.

-No me molesta- guardó todo de inmediato y limpió con la varita sonrojada de repente, no iba a admitir que, muy por el contrario, ella guardaba esas sensaciones en lo más profundo de su alma.

Draco se distrajo viendo las curvas de sus piernas blancas, la observó acomodarse en las sábanas y abrigarse del frío nocturno.

-Tú me haces sentir a salvo- la escuchó decir unos instantes después, y luego ella se durmió.

Él no le contestó, pero una punzada se instaló en su pecho al verla removerse entre las sábanas buscando su calor. La situación le recordaba una situación anterior, con una persona similar. Se acercó a ella para que está encontrara refugio en él y observó la cálida piel de sus hombros.

Astoria era la criatura más curiosa de cuentas había conocido, ella era simplemente impredecible. Su pecho se sentía amplio cuando estaba con ella, las cosas parecían ir mejor cuando ella le sonreía, su risa era un pequeño bálsamo para viejas heridas.

Pero no todas las heridas podían ser sanadas por ella. Algunas cosas tenían que ser resueltas por su propia cuenta, y él no las podía prolongar por más tiempo.

...

-¿Estás segura de no recordar su nombre, su rostro?- la mujer negó con la cabeza partiendo un poco de sus huevos batidos y llevándolo a su boca.

-Sólo sé que era alto y moreno... Pero Draco, tampoco estoy segura de que haya sido él quien pusiera eso en mi bebida.

-Lo sé, pero él es el único que no concuerda con la reunión. Nadie sabe quién era, nadie parece haberlo visto.

-Tal vez no era de aquí, un forastero.

-Lo hace aún más peligroso- se recostó en la silla del comedor y la miró fijamente hasta hacerla sonrojar y tomar una servilleta para limpiarse los labios.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo pensaba en lo difícil que será evitar este tipo de situaciones contigo. Eres del tipo de mujer con las que los hombres pierden la razón.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- frunció el ceño divertida y curiosa. Draco se frotó el labio sintiéndose incómodo.

-Tú obsesionas a los hombres. ¿Es que nunca lo habías notado?- Astoria repentinamente se puso pálida. Ella siempre había evitado verlo de esa manera, negándolo y excusando cuando le ocurrían esos sucesos lamentables, pero ahora recordaba cosas peculiares de su estancia en Hogwarts, momentos que la aterrorizaron.

-En la escuela no… no tuve más que un par de amigos, sólo dos...

-Pero ambos perdieron los estribos por ti, ¿me equivoco? - ella lo miró asombrada de que él lo supiera, no pensó nunca que Draco podría estar de alguna manera interesado en ella lo suficiente como para saber esos pequeños detalles.

-Bueno, yo... quizá fue mi culpa. No me interesaban de esa forma... pero eran mis amigos, los quería mucho-se frotó las manos con ansiedad recordando la tristeza que le había embargado tener que rechazar a quienes estaban tan cercanos a su corazón, pero no lo suficiente para desbancar a su amor de la infancia- Tal vez no estoy hecha para tener amigos, los únicos que he conseguido han acabado lastimados.

-Aún tienes a Blaise- masculló él por debajo, arrastrando con disgusto esa afirmación antes de tomar un gran trago de jugo de calabaza.

-Oh, es cierto- ella sonrió con dulzura- Blaise ha sido el más fiel de los amigos- la tristeza ensombreció su mirada- pero su sufrimiento me causó un dolor desgarrador, cuando le dije que yo...- _te amaba._ Se sonrojó- que iba a… casarme contigo.

Draco sonrió satisfecho, habría querido sabe qué le había dicho él, cuánto le había rogado para que no se casara, pero el que ella estuviese en ese momento a su lado le quitaba cualquier importancia. Astoria era suya y lo sería por el resto de su vida.

-Aunque ya no parece tan triste por ello- sonrió con esperanza- me dijo que había conocido a una chica, que estaban saliendo. Yo espero que todo vaya bien y...

-Si no hubieses estado comprometida conmigo, ¿te habrías casado con él?- le interrumpió desviando su atención.

-No lo creo- confesó negando con la cabeza. Astoria habría hecho lo posible por que Malfoy fijara su atención en ella. Aunque, tal vez si no hubiesen estado comprometidos, ella no se habría enamorado del rubio. Sacudió la cabeza, imposible, ella se enamoraría de él aunque no se conociesen de antes.

-Pero no tuviste muchas opciones, ¿no es así?

-Te equivocas. Estoy segura que si me hubiese opuesto a este matrimonio mi padre no me habría obligado. Yo también tuve voz y voto.

Malfoy suspiró, no estaba seguro de qué tan cierto era aquello, pero Astoria parecía creérselo lo suficiente como para descartar su desacuerdo con la boda, específicamente con casarse con alguien con el nombre tan mancillado como él.

-Draco, me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme a una reunión con mis compañeros de curso. Van a festejar el cumpleaños de una de mis amigas, están casi todos comprometidos o casados, y van a llevar sus parejas. Yo no te he presentado a ninguno de mis amigos aún.

Lo miró expectante, él suspiró y parecía no darle importancia al tema porque dio un bocado más a su comida antes de responder.

-¿Cuándo?

-En dos días.

-Imposible, disculpa- se levantó de hombros y ella lo miró sorprendida. Había esperado que después de haber asistido con él a varias de sus reuniones, al menos pudiera hacer lo mismo por ella.

-¿E-estarás ocupado el domingo?- el estómago se le revolvió. Él tomaba los domingos como descanso _siempre_ , no podía ser que esta vez él tuviera algo más importante qué hacer, como siempre que ella le pedía pasar un poco más de tiempo con los suyos. Desde la primera vez que habían ido a almorzar con sus padres no habían vuelto, incluso cuando ellos mismos habían enviado una carta para invitarlos a la cabaña que ella tanto había mencionado. Draco había dicho que tenía una importante intervención magoquirúrgica al siguiente día y necesitaba estar descansado.

-Lo estaré, pero siéntete libre de ir Astoria, si quieres puedo pedirle a Connie que te acompañe- ella negó con la cabeza descartando amablemente la idea, no le interesaba ir con nadie más que con él. Draco se aclaró la garganta y revisó su reloj de pulso antes de hacer rodar la silla hacia atrás.

-Tendré que irme al hospital.

-¿Ya? Pero… creía que iríamos a ver el asunto de los cuadros, los que expondría en la feria de arte…

-Discúlpame, querida, tengo unos asuntos urgentes que atender, no sabía que se presentarían hoy. Nos vemos en la cena.

Ella asintió abatida y pese a que esperó a que él se marchase despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, él simplemente giró su cuerpo y entró en la chimenea dejándola con una sensación amarga en la garganta y con el alma en sus pies.

…

Los días que siguieron habían transcurrido en silencios prolongados durante la cena, en su ausencia en la habitación hasta largas horas de la noche esperando a que regresara de su despacho. Astoria se hallaba envuelta en una angustiosa sensación de pérdida, como si los primeros meses de su matrimonio hubiesen sido un efímero paraíso de felicidad que ya había terminado y la trajeran a la cruel realidad del amor no correspondido.

Tras cenar sola por segunda vez consecutiva, Astoria decidió llevarle un té de hierbas y una rodaja de pan de mantequilla y crema de queso. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo justo frente al despacho, el corazón se le subió a la garganta imaginando qué haría si él la rechazara. Negó con la cabeza, evitaría que eso ocurriera porque iba a entrar en silencio, no iba a molestarlo, solamente pondría la bandeja en la mesa y se marcharía.

Decidida abrió la puerta con la varita y entró al despacho casi arrepintiéndose en el segundo en que lo hizo. Tal vez habría sido mejor enviar a Connie a que le sirviera un poco de la cena. Las piernas les temblaron al dar el primer paso, pero continuó silenciosamente, observándolo ensimismado en mares de pergaminos y tinta, pero el aliento se le escapó cuando él se percató de su presencia y alzó la vista encontrándose con su rostro pasmado.

-Lo siento mucho, no quería interrumpirte- terminó la distancia para poner la bandeja en la madera- es sólo que no fuiste a cenar y me preguntaba si tendrías hambre. Pero no incordio más, buenas noches Mi Lord.

Ella dio media vuelta para seguir su camino con un nudo obstaculizándole la garganta y de pronto se sintió diminuta en esa habitación y la distancia a la salida parecía muy larga.

-Astoria- lo escuchó llamarla cuando al fin había alcanzado el pomo de la puerta. Ella se giró temerosa de verlo enojado, pero la expresión oscura en su rostro no parecía corresponder a la furia. Ella conocía muy bien esos ojos negros, la piel se le erizó de anticipación cuando lo vio levantarse de la silla y caminar lentamente, como un depredador acorralando a su presa. Astoria giró su cuerpo hacia su marido, casi en un ofrecimiento carnal. Draco sujetó su mano y la arrastró hacia su puesto, sentándose él primero para luego acomodarla a ella de lado en sus piernas.

-Eres muy atenta, cariño- murmuró arrastrando las palabras tan sensualmente que al sentirlo posar un dedo en el centro de su espalda todo su cuerpo convulsionó y se mareó ligeramente cuando el mismo dedo descendió por su columna hasta su trasero- y yo he sido un marido muy malo estos días.

-¡Ah!- gimió la mujer cuando lo sintió posar los dientes en su hombro descubierto, sosteniéndola contra su erección ahora notoria- Draco, ¿qué…?

No la dejó terminar. Malfoy la agarró de las piernas y levantándola la posicionó sobre la mesa abriendo ampliamente sus piernas y obligándola a apoyar sus codos en la madera.

-Tú has sido una pequeña provocadora, querida- gruñó en su oído. Una de sus manos anchas descendió por su cuello hasta inmiscuirla dentro de uno de las copas de su sostén y pellizcó su pezón haciéndola chillar y retorcerse.

Ella apenas podía respirar de la sorpresa cuando sus dedos blancos delinearon su muslo izquierdo, su entrepierna cosquilleaba de placer anticipado. De nuevo un vértigo de imágenes la azoró; Draco la había llevado en algún momento hasta el piso sujetándole los brazos y aplastándola entre su cuerpo y la alfombra mullida.

-¡Draco, por merlín!- susurró ella en un intento de cordura, pero él le agarró la mandíbula obligándolo a mirarla y con voz cargada de lujuria le ordenó abrir la boca para él.

Astoria perdió cualquier rastro de castidad al sentirlo verter su cálida lengua en su boca ansiosa acariciándole cada terminación nerviosa de su paladar, chasqueando sus labios mientras sus manos rompían los botones de su camisa y él agradeció que ese día ella llevara un sostén que se abrochaba al frente, logrando exponer sus abundantes y blancas tetas para él, para amasarlas con su mano ansiosa, ella gimió complacida en sus labios y se encargó de abrir con torpeza la camisa de su esposo para sentir también su pecho caliente aplastándose contra sus pezones erguidos.

Draco se separó para mirarla y casi quiso enmarcar el momento. El cabello largo y acaramelado de su mujer se regaba por la alfombra negra, sus pechos desnudos se movían al ritmo de su acelerada respiración, tenía las mejillas arreboladas y las pupilas tan dilatados que casi no podía observar su iris cristalino.

Sin poder esperarlo mucho tiempo más, desabrochó su pantalón y sacó su gruesa y potente erección húmeda antes de arrancarle las bragas a la mujer y guardárselas en los bolsillos antes de abrirle más las piernas y rodearse la cadera con ellas.

-No puede ser que te desee tanto- gruñó en su oído y le lamió el cuello. Astoria sonrió y bajó su mano para acariciar el venoso apéndice de su esposo, restregándola contra su propio centro henchido, provocándoles un jadeo a ambos. Draco respiró en su boca y e mordió labio inclinando sus caderas hacia ella.

-Llévame adentro, cariño, quiero estar adentro de ti, enterrarme hasta eyacular la última gota de mi cuerpo- sujetó uno de sus senos y lamió el otro. Astoria obedeció llevando la punta de su glande hasta su vagina y flexionando ella misma las caderas, absorbiéndolo en su hirviente interior.

Draco gimió de placer y le agarró las piernas para llevar una de ellas hasta su hombre y otra bajo las suyas, dejándola de lado bajo él.

-¡Oh, no!- susurró ella ante el primer movimiento, él estaba golpeando muy adentro, unay otra vez, dándole al punto de su vagina en el que ella ya no se reconocía. Perdió la cabeza y los gritos no cesaron de aparecer a cada movimiento.

Lo miraba absorberse en la locura, arremetiendo duro, el sudor perlaba su frente y el cabello rubio se movía a cada embestida. Draco la miraba con el ceño fruncido, parecía casi furioso por la manera en que apretaba su mandíbula, agarraba sus senos con fuerza, pellizcaba sus pezones y la miraba a ella, sonrojada y con los labios hinchados abiertos gimiendo su nombre a cada tanto, sus ojos con la mayor expresión de placer y dolor que él había podido conocer.

-¡Draco!- gritó ella con fuerza y supo que estaba al borde del abismo. Movió las caderas más rápido, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, el placer de su miembro engullido por el interior volcánico de su esposa. La vista se le nubló y ni siquiera él pudo retener los gruñidos viscerales que rasgaron su garganta, la agarró de las manos se inclinó sobre ella y casi sintió que podría partirse en dos cuando el orgasmo comenzó a bajar caliente desde su cuello, bajando por su columna vertebral, pegando sus testículos a la base de su pene y explotando finalmente en su glande descargando su simiente en la temblorosa cavidad, sintiéndola contraerse a su alrededor mientras Astoria tiraba de su cabello y rasguñaba su espalda retorciéndose en su propio orgasmo infinito. La había visto venir bajo él tan deliciosamente, con sus ojos grandes ahora entrecerrados sin dejar de mirarlo, arqueándose hasta dejar sus senos a su alcance que no había podido evitar venirse duro y doloroso dentro suyo.

Se dejó caer agotado en la alfombra y la miró con una sonrisa. Ella también sonreía, pero ahora que tenía la cabeza más fresca se percató del desastre bochornoso que habían protagonizado.

-Tenemos que arreglarnos, si tu madre llegara a buscarte…- se sonrojó con fuerza- qué vergüenza- agarró su blusa despedazada. Draco la miró desde su posición en la alfombra y sonrió.

-Bueno, al menos estamos cumpliendo con nuestros deberes conyugales- se pasó un brazo sobre los ojos suspirando con una diminuta sonrisa perversa- no creo que madre se enoje por ello.

Astoria sintió las mejillas arreboladas, pero una sonrisa también floreció en su rostro mirándolo sentada con la espalda apoyada en un sillón. Al cabo de unos segundos él se levantó, estiró su cuerpo provocando que sus huesos tronaran antes de ofrecerle una mano que ella sujetó con gusto y que en un instante le habrían llevado a reposar sobre el hombro de su esposo.

Draco los subió a ambos y la tiró sobre la cama para luego quitarles a ambos el resto de ropa y meterse en las sábanas con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Vaya semana- gruñó rodeándola con los brazos, manteniéndola casi debajo de su cuerpo- Ah, maldición, estás tan caliente, y el clima tan helado- le besó la garganta y ella sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Él también estaba cálido y su corazón le latía contra el de ella, podía escuchar el ritmo hipnótico que la hacía dormir tranquila.

...

La agonía cerró su garganta. Él se había marchado sin dejar ningún rastro suyo, ni una carta, ni una pequeña prueba de que volvería.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, durante todo el día ella había esperado en vano que él se apareciera en la exposición del museo, se había camuflado entre la gente dejando la autoría de sus cuadros en anonimato y contemplo todo el tiempo cada puerta y cada pasillo hacia otras salas, su corazón se había afligido al paso de los minutos sin que él se presentara.

Esa mañana se había levantado con un sabor amargo en los labios al comprobar que Draco se había marchado mientras dormía, odiaba desayunar sola, y más aún no sentir abrigo en su piel más que las sábanas.

Sin embargo, Connie le había informado que Draco se había marchado muy temprano en la madrugada sin decir mucho, pero ella lo atribuyó a alguna emergencia en el Hospital San Mungo.

Pero el día entero transcurrió sin noticias de su esposo, lo había esperado incluso hasta quedarse sola con el personal de aseo en el museo, esperando a que él aunque sea fuese a mirar uno de sus cuadros, pero no sucedió y eventualmente tuvo que marcharse.

Con un suspiro había crecido que al menos no todo había estado mal, un hombre llamado André Lambert le había comprado tres de sus mejores piezas para llevarlas a París y adornar con ellas su morada, el precio había sido tan elevado que Astoria había creído que se trataba de una broma, pero Lambert no había demorado más de dos segundos en sacar un pergamino sellado con el escudo de Gringotts y anotó rápidamente la cuantiosa suma antes de entregársela, Astoria había estado muy orgullosa de su trabajo y el dolor decepcionante en el pecho volvió un segundo después de recibir el dinero; lo primero que pasó por su mente había sido contarle a su marido de su exitosa labor.

Cuando llegó a la mansión preguntó si él se encontraba en su despacho o si ya estaba en la habitación esperándola, pensando en qué tal vez él había olvidado su exposición y había llegado directo a descansar, pero la respuesta negativa de Connie le acongojó el corazón.

-¿No ha llegado nada de él? ¿Alguna carta?

-No, ama, Connie lo siente, Connie no ha visto ninguna carta, quizá en su despacho, el amo tal vez dejó algo para usted, pero Connie no tiene permitido husmear entre los asuntos del amo.

Astoria asintió y con un discreto agradecimiento se dirigió al despacho en el alma en el suelo. El pecho le punzaba y los ojos se le escocían ¿qué había sucedido para que él la dejara sin más? ¿Habría o algo que lo molestara? Abrió la puerta y le sorprendió encontrar la mesa de gruesa madera tallada a mano abarrotada de cartas, pergaminos y periódicos.

Cuando se acercó en busca de alguna pequeña nota destinada a ella, no encontró nada, pero sí la letra pulcra de una persona diferente a Draco con la que tenía un contacto seguido, dedujo dada la cantidad de correspondencia.

Las cartas estaban en francés, no quiso mirar demasiado intentando no invadir la privacidad de su marido, pero sin quererlo mucho sus ojos habían visto las palabras _Mon Cherry tu est ma famille_ en uno de los pergamino _s_ y una pequeña foto junto a ella, una mujer de cabello negro como la noche sosteniendo un bebé rubio y haciéndole carantoñas antes de alzar la mirada y saludar a la cámara.

Astoria se sentó sobre el sillón con el corazón en la garganta, y las lágrimas que había contenido acabaron por deslizarse empapando sus mejillas. Pero se levantó tan solo unos segundos después con las piernas temblorosas y el alma destrozada. Tal vez eso no tenía nada que ver con él, bien podía ser una foto vieja, de alguna conocida de su madre, incluso el bebé rubio podría tratarse de Draco. Ella sonrió un poco, sí, podía ser eso, una familiar que ella no conociera.

Subió las escaleras intentando mantener la cordura, pero cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada ella supo que no podría dormir, y a pesar de su esfuerzo, las lágrimas siguieron resbalándose por su cara con las más temibles hipótesis trabajando a mil por segundo en su cabeza, pero con tal miedo a descubrir la verdad que su cuerpo se engarrotó en posición fetal el resto de la noche.

Él volvió un par de días después. La sorprendió en el jardín mirando distraídamente los pavos reales picando la tierra. Cuando le tocó el hombro y ella se giró a verlo, durante varios segundos se quedó inmóvil, observándolo y Draco pudo notar sus ojos enrojecidos y las bolsas bajo estos.

-¿Estás bien?- le levantó el rostro para observarla, ella apartó la cara con vergüenza y sintiendo el corazón latir muy fuerte en su pecho ¿vendría a dejarla? ¿Le diría que ya no deseaba más estar casado? Suspiró con angustia y trató de sonreírle.

-Sólo pesqué un resfriado- se levantó de la banca y caminó vacilante hasta él. Draco levantó un pergamino enrollado y lo agitó.

-Te escribí, pero la carta llegó justo conmigo- se explicó arrastrando las palabras-El sistema de correspondencia británico es una bazofia, estuvo dos días en inspección de magia oscura, y por su puesto había un montón de basura por enviar, aunque me lo esperaba- le entregó el rollo y después, lentamente se acercó a ella, Astoria revisó el pergamino y confirmó la fecha en la que había llegado al país, justo un día después de que él partiera tan repentinamente. Dio un pequeño respingo cuando Draco pasó su brazo envolviéndole la cintura y atrayéndola a él- siento haberme ido así, no tuve tiempo para despedirme, es un poco complicado, ya tendré tiempo para explicarte.

Después le besó los labios lentamente, acariciándolos con tal sensualidad que ella sintió que la piel se le erizaba, él enterró su mano en el cabello de ella tirando un poco, rasguñando un poco su cintura, la sedujo con su lengua resbalosa, lográndola hacer gemir, llevándola al interior de la mansión y una vez ambos estuvieron allí, él se alojó entre sus piernas hasta dejarla agotada en su pecho.

* * *

HOOOOAAAAAA

No hay excusas válidas para todo lo que me tardé. Lo único que diré es que el estudio a veces me consume las neuronas.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo y en verdad espero no tardarme demasiado la próxima vez. Los espero en los comentarios!


	7. Chapter 7

Astoria despertó sintiéndolo acariciarle la cintura y bajar hasta sus nalgas para apretarlas y subir de nuevo. Parpadeó un par de veces y levantó la cabeza del pecho de Draco para verlo, él tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, Astoria era consciente del calor duro de su erección rozándole las piernas y como él volvió a descender sus manos para apretarle las nalgas. Ella gimió cuando él bajo hasta sus muslos, agarrándola de las rodillas para abrirle las piernas y sentarla a horcajadas. Draco la apretó hacia su cuerpo, rozando su sexo desnudo contra el de ella y pasó la mano detrás de su cuello, acariciándole la nuca, ella nunca había visto unos ojos tan grises e imponentes. El cosquilleo en su vientre le mandó una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo al sentirlo pellizcar sus pezones y amasar sus senos, Draco lamió su cuello y acarició su cintura con sus manos anchas y calientes, él era un pozo de lujuria y ella quería ahogarse.

-Oh, nena- susurró acariciando en pequeños círculos su húmeda intimidad- te eché de menos.

El corazón perdió un latido y Astoria jadeó ruborizada, ella lo había echado más que de menos, había pensado que lo iba a extrañar para siempre. Ahogó un grito sintiendo la gruesa erección de su marido adentrarse en su vagina estrecha, Draco había bajado la mano para penetrarla y la abrazó más cuando estuvo dentro, gruñendo en su oído. La rubia comenzó el balanceo sobre su polla, de arriba abajo, en círculos. Draco gimió en agonía apretándole los muslos gruesos, lamiendo sus pezones.

-Maldita sea, adoro estar entre tus piernas- le agarró con fuerzas las nalgas, y Astoria sintió la cabeza darle vueltas y su vagina humedecerse, el clítoris le latía fuerte, ardían sus entrañas, aceleró su cadera- joder, sí, qué bueno, preciosa…

Draco la sujetó fuerte, arañándole la espalda, mordiéndole la clavícula. Astoria se olvidó de sus tormentosas voluptuosidades, la posición en la que estaban la había hecho sentir insegura anteriormente, pero cuando el comenzó a gemir en su oído, cuando le pedía que alentara un poco o lo haría terminar muy rápido, cuando acarició con ansia sus piernas y enterró su cabeza en sus senos ella sólo pudo pensar en lo sexy que era la situación, en que estaba a punto de correrse duro, en lo caliente que sentía el cuerpo y se movió más rápido ignorando la orden de su marido, buscando su final.

-Astoria, detente- jadeó agarrándola de la cadera, pero no lo hizo, los ojos del rubio se voltearon y la frente se le perló de sudor tratando de evitar correrse, sintiendo la humedad de su esposa aumentar a medida que las embestidas aceleraban y los gemidos de la rubia aumentaba. Ella se arqueó golpeándose el útero con la erección, el sonido de las pieles chocando le erizaba la piel, le calentaba el estómago.

El cosquilleo aumentó en su bajo vientre y Draco le apretó justo ahí, haciendo presión en su vejiga, el mareo golpeó sus sentidos y gritó su nombre sin contenerse, Draco también gruñó y el orgasmo de su mujer desencadenó en suyo, Astoria se movió rápido, jadeando, gimiendo entrecortado hasta que se quedó sin aliento y él la sujetó corriéndose una y otra vez, llenándola de su semen hasta que sus caderas quedaron fusionadas y ella casi se desmayó de placer en sus brazos, dejando caer a cabeza en su clavícula, jadeando su orgasmo aun palpitando en su vientre.

-Sujétate, cariño- susurró Draco después de unos minutos en los que recuperó el aliento respirando cerca de su oído. Astoria abrió sus ojos adormilada por el sexo, fue hasta que él se levantó sujetándola de las nalgas que ella comprendió y rodeó con sus muslos la cadera del hombre. Draco tomó rápidamente la varita para volver a sujetarlas con sus manos y los encaminó al baño, Astoria apoyó la cabeza de en su hombro y miró somnolienta sus movimientos, Draco se giró para que su varita apuntara a la bañera y la llenó con agua para después dejar caer una de las bolas de espuma sobre esta y meterlos dentro a ambos sin dejarla cambiarse de posición.

Draco la remojó con un pequeño cuenco y ella tembló de sorpresa, pero el agua estaba cálida.

-El jefe de medimagos propuso una reunión en el club de miembros la próxima semana, tiene una alberca y va a sacrificar algunos de los pavos de la finca- murmuró en su oído, coqueteando con implícita propuesta, Astoria sonrió.

-Qué terrible clase de invitación es esta, cuando mencionas el sacrificio de unas pobres aves.

-Estoy innovando en el romanticismo- susurró mirándola incorporarse hasta quedar con su rostro frente a él, Draco sonrió entregándole el cuenco para que ella pudiera bañarlo- ¿eso quiere decir que no irás conmigo?

Astoria sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, una parte de ella habría querido decirle que estaría ocupada, que no podría acompañarlo después de que él la abandonó por algunos días y no asistió a su exposición, pero el que él la invitara siempre la llenaba de esperanza, le otorgaba una felicidad mayor que el rechazo anterior, con una pequeña sonrisa asintió.

-Claro que iré, necesito algo de sol.

-No estoy seguro de haber querido mencionar la alberca ahora- masculló en voz baja y a Astoria sintió un vuelvo en el estómago ¿acaso le avergonzaba su cuerpo?, se encogió sobre sí misma cubriéndose el torso con las rodillas y vaciando una y otra vez agua del cuenco para quitarle atención al comentario, Draco se recostó sobre la tina sin notar el cambio y sonrió relajado- ojalá pudiera quedarme todo el día, gracias a Merlín habilitaron nuevas áreas de estudio en la academia de medimagia de Londres y están comenzando a contratar extranjeros.

Astoria se alivió de la introducción de un tema distinto a la conversación y no tardó en inmiscuirse en él, pero la picazón en su pecho perduró latente el resto de la madrugada y se intensificó cuando él se marchó al hospital.

…

Había elegido un vestido de algodón veraniego turquí con motivos abstractos, cubría hasta sus rodillas, sus hombros y clavícula al descubierto y un elástico se ceñía en su cintura. Se miró deteniamente al espejo, se veía bien, no se marcaba ningún rollito de grasa. Suspiró aliviada y se calzó con las sandalias descubiertas que Draco le había regalado. Dejó su cabello suelto que tapara un poco su espalda y lo adornó con algunas pinzas de flores. Draco salió del baño secándose el cabello y vistiendo informal, tanto que Astoria se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto usar una camisa blanca desabotonada descuidadamente en los primeros botones, el pantalón seguía siendo de un tono oscuro, aunque azul, pero había cambiado el lino por algodón y sus zapatos eran unos mocasines cafés. El aliento se escapó de su pecho, nunca lo había visto más atractivo.

Draco se acercó a ella mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tienes tu traje de baño bajo eso?- le preguntó acariciándole los hombros descubiertos, ella sintió un pequeño escalofrío y negó con la cabeza- ¿lo guardaste en tu bolsa?- Astoria se sonrojó.

-Yo no… no llevo nada para la alberca- Malfoy frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?

-Creí que no… que no querías que yo…- la cara se tornó roja de vergüenza, no quería decirlo en voz alta y recordar que a él le avergüenza el cuerpo de su mujer.

-Oh, querida, no lo decía en serio- le besó la mejilla pasando una mano por su cintura- no voy a prohibirte un día de alberca, por poco que me guste que los demás aprecien lo que no les pertenece.

Astoria levantó su rostro ocultando el asombro. ¿Habría entendido mal? ¿Él no quería que la vieran porque no quería compartirla con los demás? El corazón aleteó en su pecho, quizá era eso, era mucho mejor pensar que era eso.

-De cualquier manera, no tengo un traje de baño- sus padres nunca lo permitieron, era demasiado ordinario usar tan poca ropa y mojarse frente a otras personas, era de muggles.

-Lo supuse- murmuró Malfoy con una sonrisa torcida- a mis padres tampoco les fascinaba la idea, al menos no en público, sólo nosotros podíamos usar la alberca de la mansión, nunca invitamos a nadie. Fue un descubrimiento gratificante.

Draco se giró y agarró una bolsa de papel junto a la cama y sacó de ella dos piezas de blanca con encajes en nailon.

\- ¡Draco, esto es hermoso!- los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron y un suave barniz cubrió sus mejillas.

-Pansy lo escogió por mí, no tengo todo el crédito.

A ella le importaba un comino, él había pensado en ella y ahora podría sentirse como cualquier chica ordinaria que podía disfrutar de un día soleado.

…

Draco no podía darse el lujo de perderla de vista, ni a ella ni a cualquier persona que se acercara a hablarle, hombre o mujer. Astoria era una chica sociable, ya incluso había hecho una amiga frecuente, la pelirroja prometida de un medimago de ascendencia asiática. La había visto corretear a los polluelos de pavo y acosar a los bebés que algunas parejas habían llevado, después entró en la plataforma de la enorme alberca y se sentó en una de las tumbonas blancas. La vio hablar con la otra mujer casi media hora, mirando nerviosa como varias de las mujeres de clase se quitaban la ropa sin vacilar, enseñando sus músculos arduamente trabajados.

Después de haberle dado vueltas casi toda la mañana, y de haber evitado a toda costa la alberca, Astoria decidió que tenía una muy bonita pieza para bañarse, que quería bañarse, y que lo haría. Al menos tomaría algo de sol. Miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie la mirara y sacó su vestido por sus piernas sentándose rápido, sonrojada hasta el tuétano. Malfoy sonrió desde donde estaba, ella lucía fresca y voluptuosa en su corpiño blanco, Astoria miraba a las otras mujeres dejando que su artificialidad la abrumara, pero él no podía encontrar una sola que fuera más linda que ella, que tuviera unos senos tan llenos y unas nalgas turgentes que le gustaba morder una y otra vez, y a las que pronto desea follar. Se acercó a ella lentamente, escuchándola hablar de un jugo que al parecer tenía todas las bayas existentes, hasta que lo vio y se cubrió con el vestido.

-Draco- susurró y Mary Wright, la otra mujer, anunció que iría por un poco de limonada, y se ofreció a traerles una a ambos.

-Te queda delicioso esa prenda, cariño- su voz sonó ronca y ella sonrió bajando un poco el vestido que la tapaba- ¿quieres que te ponga un poco de aceite?

\- ¿Trajiste? - susurró con las mejillas arreboladas, ella no podía encontrar mejor sensación que sentir las manos de él en su cuerpo, Draco le indicó que se recostara y ella lo hizo, dejándola inclinadamente cómoda.

-No, pero traje mi varita- Astoria sonrió y lo vio apuntarse la mano con la varita, la punta de esta dejo caer un chorro de aceite con olor a coco que Draco se dispuso a masajear por todo su cuerpo, calentándola, y ella agradecía que la tela de su traje tuviera un hechizo impermeable, de otra manera su humedad sería evidente. Draco acarició con lujuria avara sus piernas, disfrutando de su suavidad y de ser el único en conocer sus curvas, presionando un poco en su vientre, donde sabía que a ella le encantaba, la escuchó gemir un poco y él tuvo que tomar aire, la garganta se le había secado y sus pantalones comenzaban a apretarle un poco. Cuando terminó, Astoria jadeaba y tenía los muslos prietos, por varios segundos quiso tumbarse sobre ella y follarle hasta la locura, pero se contuvo al escuchar a la pequeña pelirroja llegar con las bebidas.

-Iré por un poco de Whiskey, cariño, disfruta del sol- gruño en su oído antes de plantarle un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja y marcharse.

-Eso fue intenso- susurró su amiga estirándole un vaso con limonada y Astoria asintió antes de darle un gran trago.

Después de cuarenta minutos al sol, ella había tenido que refrescarse un poco al borde de la piscina, evitando mezclarse demasiado con quienes ya estaban allí, algunos estaban demasiado ocupados entre sí, pero percibía un par de miradas que la incomodaban, así que no se quedó mucho tiempo, cuando Mary volvió de comer algo con su marido, ella tomó su vestido cubriéndose un poco con él y se levantó dispuesta a ir al tocador para asegurarse de que el traje de baño seguía en el lugar adecuado cuando una mujer alta, morena y esbelta que cubría su poca ropa con una bata casi traslúcida se acercó.

-Oh, la esposa de Draco- sonrió forzada y estiró su mano- soy Eleonor Blackwood, enfermera jefa de San Mungo- Astoria parpadeó sorprendida y aceptó su mano, su amiga, en cambio retrocedió un poco- ¿qué tal, Mary? - la morena le restó importancia- Bueno…- rió, y su voz tenía u timbre maquiavélico- todas creíamos que había dificultades en el paraíso Malfoy- Astoria contuvo el aliento, ya sabía quién era esa mujer. Ella había estudiado en Hogwarts, era un año mayor que ella, una Ravenclaw que pasaba demasiado tiempo fraternizando con los chicos de su casa, los chicos guapos como Draco- pero al parecer no tantas…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- pensó que se referiría al coqueteo de Draco una hora atrás.

-Mejor no le sigas la corriente- susurró la voz de Mary a su lado. La mujer en frente la miró como si no entendiera su pregunta, con una sonrisa obvia.

-Bueno, evidentemente tienen que intimar, tú claramente estás…- la morena señaló su vientre. Astoria sintió que el rostro se le derritió hasta el suelo, la sangre se agolpó detrás de sus orejas e incluso se le nubló la vista- ¡oh! - la mujer se llevó una mano a los labios- ¿acaso no estás…? - la morena estaba insinuando que estaba embarazada, los ojos casi se le cerraron de humillación, pero esa vez, sólo por esa vez, ella no dejaría que esa mujer la pisoteara, le arruinara su día feliz, ella había estado pasándola muy bien, compuso la mejor sonrisa tímida que pudo fingir.

-Bueno, no quiero estarlo anunciando porque aún es muy temprano y no le he dicho a Draco, quiero que sea una sorpresa y no sé cómo se lo diré aún. Hemos estado buscándolo- la morena perdió su sonrisa por un segundo, mirándola con tal desprecio que Astoria sintió una pequeña satisfacción de su inusual valentía, aunque logró recuperar las apariencias para contestarle.

-Pues qué bien por ustedes, espero que eso no acabe con la luna de miel.

-Oh, no lo hará, de cualquier manera, ya hemos tenido una larga luna de miel, esta será una experiencia aún más divertida. Ahora si me permites- y amablemente se escurrió hasta los baños, pero una vez en él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas espesas y una terrible rabia. Los comentarios hacia su cuerpo siempre le habían afectado de una manera frustrante, y lo odiaba y se odiaba por ello. Si tan sólo hubiese tenido e cuerpo de su hermana, ella no se sentiría tan insegura.

-Ella es una víbora- Mary le acarició el cabello- nunca ha hecho más que sentirse superior liquidando a los demás, algunos dicen que su ex novio con el que pensaba casarse la cambió por una chica muggle y por eso es tan amargada.

Astoria soltó una suave risa antes de parpadear para alejar las lágrimas.

-No estoy… ya sabes- unos días atrás casi habría podido creerlo, se había sentido débil y mareada, pero sólo descubrió que eran síntomas premenstruales cuando la sangre bajó, frustrando su fugaz alegría.

-Oh, lo sé, y no pienses que lo pareces, ella quisiera tener un trasero como el tuyo.

-¡Mary!

-Es la verdad, ¿Cuántas horas diarias crees que gaste haciendo sentadillas y modificándose con la varita? Al menos podría conseguir un medimago que sepa transformar correctamente.

Astoria esta vez no contuvo la carcajada y sintió alivio de contar con ella, si hubiera estado sola tal vez no habría tenido el valor de decirle todo aquello, y se habría escondido en un rincón para llorar.

…

Astoria estaba buscándolo para marcharse a casa, ya era tarde y ambos estaban cansados, pero ella había tenido que buscar sus cosas y cambiarse el traje de baño por ropa interior seca. Draco le había dicho que estaría esperándola en la recepción, así que no se extraño de oír su voz mientras se acercaba, pero se detuvo de súbito al sentir la voz presurosa de una mujer junto a él, y cayó en cuenta el tono de voz susurrante que ambos usaban.

-¿Vas a ir…?- susurró la mujer, su acento inconfundiblemente americano, muy del norte.

-Sabes que sí… ¿cuántas veces no lo he hecho cuando he podido? Hoy quería darle el día a mi esposa, Lyra.

Astoria asomó su cabeza, el corazón le dio un vuelco doloroso cuando vio una mujer sujetándolo de los brazos en un toque demasiado personal.

La cabeza le dio vueltas.

Esa… esa mujer era la misma de la foto que había encontrado tiempo atrás en su despacho, era la misma que sonreía junto a un niño rubio. El miedo le encogió el estómago y se quedó fría cuando ella la vio, sus ojos oscuros se posaron en ella tan sólo una fracción de segundo, su rostro se oscureció el mismo corto tiempo antes de volver su atención al rubio.

-¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?- su voz sonó cargada de urgencia, su rostro serio, pero suplicante. ¿Decirme? ¿Decirme qué?, la garganta se le cerró.

-Pronto, sólo… no he tenido el momento adecuado. Es una historia complicada, Lyra.

-Dijiste que ella lo entendería- gimió con frustración- dijiste que ya no tendría que esconderme.

-Y lo hará- afirmó rotundo acariciándole el hombro, Astoria sintió los ojos humedecerse y negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser lo que ella creía- ella es la mejor persona que he conocido, estoy seguro que lo entenderá.

La rubia volvió en sus pasos, alejándose de allí, ahogando con sus manos el gemido que había tratado de retener. Se metió detrás de un rellano y tomó aire, respirando profundo, intentando calmarse. Las cosas podían no ser lo que ella pensaba, todo podía tener una explicación racional.

Draco se había marchado recientemente a Norteamérica, él había estudiado medimagia allá, en las últimas semanas había estado tan distante.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ella había tenido la culpa, Draco sólo tuvo que chasquear los dedos para que ella estuviese vestida de novia en el altar. Escuchó los pasos de su esposo acercarse y ella se escondió más, secándose rápido las lágrimas, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Lo escuchó llamarla y preguntar por ella, cuando estuvo segura de que no sospecharía nada, salió de su escondite con una sonrisa.

-Hey- lo llamó deteniéndolo del brazo, Draco se giró a mirarla y le sonrió.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le rodeó de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. El alma le tembló un poco, al menos él no había tomado a esa mujer con tanta fuerza como la tenía a ella ahora, con su nariz tan cerca de la suya.

-Ya sabes, tuve que ir al tocador y estaba lleno, así que esperé mi turno.

Él asintió y le tomó de la mano.

-¿Tienes todo?- Astoria asintió con la cabeza- vamos a casa.

….

Dormir abrazada a él nunca fue tan duro. En cuanto llegaron, ambos se despojaron de su vestimenta y él la atrapó desde atrás, haciéndole el amor muy lento, pegando su pecho a la espalda pequeña de su mujer, apretándole las piernas. Astoria no pudo hacer más que sucumbir a la lujuria de su esposo, la piel le ardía cada vez que él la tocaba, gimió de placer al sentirlo morder sus hombros y rasguñas su vientre clavándose más duro, más adentro, rugiendo en su oído y llevando sus dedos al pequeño botón que desataba la locura en su cuerpo hasta que él derramó su simiente en ella, arrastrándola consigo a un orgasmo delicioso.

Él no se levantó ni siquiera para limpiarlos. Con un movimiento de varita secó la humedad entre ambos y los arropó sin sacar su cuerpo del de ella.

-Estabas enloqueciéndome, cariño. No creo que vuelva a dejarte usar tan poca ropa en público, estuve a punto de sacarle los ojos a varios.

Astoria sonrió conmovida y cansada, Draco cerró los ojos en paz, no quería nada más que quedarse tal cual estaban por un siglo entero, sin preocupaciones, sin remordimientos, sólo la piel de ambos, el olor de ambos. Suspiró dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

Ella en cambio, se hallaba sumergida en una ola de melancolía. Los orgasmos siempre la dejaban vulnerable y con las emociones a flor de piel. Esta vez ella tenía los ojos húmedos y la garganta le ardía y la sensación de desamor, celos y miedo le congestionaron los pulmones, le costó horrores contener los sollozos para que él notara su estado, para no despertarlo de su vigilia, pero no pudo detener las lágrimas que mojaron la almohada y sus mejillas hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

…

La mañana que la encontró en su casa la dejó paralizada y sin aliento. Ella salía de la cocina cuando la vio mirando las fotos enmarcadas de su matrimonio con una expresión violenta en sus facciones, Astoria nunca había sido valiente, intentando no hacer un solo ruido comenzó a retroceder, pero para su mala suerte ella decidió girarse, encarándola, dejándola como una estatua.

-Supongo que no tienes idea de quién soy ¿o sí? - la voz eléctrica y enfadada retumbó en sus oídos, erizándole la piel- mi nombre es Lyra, y soy yo quien debería estar ocupando esta mansión. No tú, tú eres sólo un obstáculo para ambos, él nunca va a amarte como me ama a mí, yo le di un hijo, tú no has podido darle eso ni siquiera- Astoria sintió el crujir de su corazón cuando se quebró, sus manos apretaron su pecho en un débil intento por calmar su dolor, perdió el aire- No soy una mala persona, Astoria, pero nadie interfiere en mi vida, y mucho menos en la de mi hijo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es marcharte. Serán menos los lastimados si lo haces. Draco sólo echará de menos los beneficios sociales que le traías, pero es a mí a quien él desea a su lado- la chica dejó caer un paquete de papeles en una mesa- por si crees que estoy mintiéndote- masculló antes de marcharse en dirección de la chimenea.

Astoria no pudo moverse por varios minutos, vio el resplandor de las llamas verdes reflejarse sobre los muebles más cercanos a la sala y supo que ella ya se había marchado. El piso se desdibujó y las piernas le temblaron, se sostuvo torpemente de una mesa hasta que recuperó la visión y la fuerza en las extremidades lo suficiente para acercarse a tomar los papeles que ella había dejado en una mesita de té.

Eran fotos.

Astoria las agarró con un nudo en el estómago y se sentó en el sofá más cercano, las manos le temblaban.

Todas eran fotografías mágicas del mismo niño rubio, en las que reía y jugaba con la mujer de cabello negro o solo en el piso con juguetes. Ella se sintió miserable y muerta del dolor. Podía entender el odio de esa mujer, podía palpar la traición que sentía al no estar con quien ama, con quien tenía un hijo.

Ella estaba viviendo en carne propia le peor laceración a su alma, Astoria había confiado su vida a Draco, se había entregado a él con la locura de su amor joven, con las ilusiones bailando en su vientre, y en dos segundos le habían arrebatado la más mínima esperanza de permanecer a su lado.

Ella no podía quedarse, aunque su corazón se lo suplicara, aunque el dolor de abandonarlo fuera casi tan fuerte como el que sentía por sus mentiras. No por ella, sino por el niño inocente que reía en esas fotos, ella no podía quitarle su padre, y ella no podía fingir no conocer el dolor de esa mujer herida, la consciencia la carcomería viva.

Subió a su habitación y con varios movimientos de varita logró compilar algunas prendas antes de marcharse sin mirar atrás, sin dejarle mucho tiempo a su cerebro para arrepentirse.

* * *

Holoooooo

Ya sé que me demoré un montón esta vez. Estuve entre el estudio y la vida que me quitaron un montón de tiempo, además que esta semana fue un DRAMA en mi país, desde el domingo cuando ganó el no en el plebiscito para los acuerdos de paz, lo que me dejó realmente deprimida y dolida, seguido de un montón de cosas que en resumen, Colombia parece la mejor serie de netflix, todos son como un final de temporada (eso es un meme que vi, pero es de hecho literal)

En fin, soy muy maleducada, siempre termino hablando de política, lo que a veces me hace un poco monotemática. Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, me harían feliz con un comentario :)


	8. Chapter 8

Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto a su esposa. La noche que ella lo abandonó, Draco había esperado inquieto a que apareciera, ella siempre estaba en casa cuando él llegaba del hospital, buscó una nota o un mensaje, pero ella no había dejado nada.

-La señora Malfoy salió hace unas horas, amo, Connie le preguntó si iba a cenar y la señora Malfoy sólo respondió que no la esperara.

Draco maldijo con el recuerdo y estrelló su puño contra la pared rugosa de la mazmorra del hospital. La había buscado en casa de sus padres, en casa de Daphne e incluso se había presentado en la de Blaise Zabini. Los padres de Daphne parecieron sorprendidos cuando él se apareció en la madrugada tras horas de esperar despierto a su mujer, estaba consciente que su aspecto desordenado y furioso los había alertado, el señor Greengrass lo había mirado con cautela y le había ofrecido un té mientras se comunicaban con su hija mayor, Draco podía palpar la desconfianza en cada acto y lo evidente que había sido al subir a su habitación para utilizar la chimenea de ésta y no la de la sala, donde los dejó a él y a la señora Greengrass.

-Astoria está con Daphne, pero no he hablado con ella, está dormida, Daphne me aseguró que estaba bien.

-¿Por qué demonios mi esposa está durmiendo fuera de casa, y por qué no me ha dicho nada?- su pecho se había aliviado al saber que estaba bien, había temido que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido en algún callejón, Astoria es tan bonita.

-No ha querido decirme mucho, pero no creo que tú desconozcas el motivo.

Draco había fruncido el ceño y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, él no tenía ni una jodida idea de qué demonios había hecho a su esposa actuar así.

Hasta ese momento.

Con los ojos abiertos de entendimiento caminó hacia la chimenea sin miramientos y tomó un puñado de red flu que lo llevaría a un pequeño departamento a las afueras de Wiltshire.

La mujer morena que lo recibió en pijama y con rostro somnoliento sonrió al verlo.

-¡Draco!- había exclamado con una sonrisa.

-Lyra- el gruñido de él la hizo retroceder confundida- ¿Estuviste en mi casa hoy?

-¿Qué sucede, Draco?

-¡Respóndeme!- ella jadeó.

-Sí, estuve allí, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi esposa?

-¿A tu esposa? No le he dicho nada a tu esposa- ella parpadeó sorprendida- ella ni siquiera estaba cuando yo fui

-¿A qué demonios fuiste a mi casa hoy? Te dije que iba a ser yo mismo quien le dijera.

-Ya lo sé, pero te has tardado tanto que pensé en ayudarte…

-¡¿Le dijiste o no algo a Astoria?!

-¡No le he dicho nada!- susurró- ¡Ya te dije que no estaba cuando fue y has el favor de bajar la voz que Tommy ya está dormido!- la mujer se acercó más- y aunque le hubiese dicho algo no tendrías por qué estar reclamándome nada, dijiste que no me mantendrías encerrada y en secreto ¡Estoy harta de ser un secreto para todo el maldito mundo! ¿Es que acaso no fuiste tú quien me convenció de esto! ¡Fuiste tú el que tanto juró amor y lealtad!

-Basta, Lyra, no vayas allí.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya allí? ¿Acaso es mentira lo que digo? ¡Deja de esconderme de una vez por todas! ¡Escúchame! - le exigió cuando él se dio la vuelta regresando por donde había llegado- ¡Draco!

-Tengo una esposa qué encontrar, Lyra. Hablaremos después.

Él no le había creído del todo, Lyra tenía una vena vengativa, ella era despiadada cuando quería, aún podía sentir el dolor que le había causado en el pasado, una parte de él no le había perdonado su rechazo incluso cuando ella lo buscó. Casarse con Astoria lo había ayudado, pero él tampoco era una persona bondadosa y el rencor volvía a agitarlo de vez en cuando.

Cuando se apareció en casa de Daphne a la mañana siguiente había esperado hablar con su esposa, interrogarla de ser necesario, pero su endemoniada hermana no le había permitido si quiera cruzar el pasillo de la entrada.

-¿Cómo pudiste engañarla así? ¿Es que acaso no vez que te ama? - fue lo único que dijo ésta antes de expulsarlo de su hogar con un hechizo repelente que lo envió de vuelta a la chimenea de su mansión y Draco se había quedado estático sobre el suelo de la sala, sin aliento, sorprendido, ¿lo amaba? ¿a él, un demonio, egoísta y cruel?

Draco se masajeó la nariz aspirando el olor a fármacos y plantas medicinales de la mazmorra. El recuerdo de su nerviosismo y sonrojo el día de su boda golpeó en su cabeza, él habría creído que quizá ella le temía un poco, pero tal vez era la reacción normal de una joven enamorada.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, Astoria lo había amado todo este tiempo, conociendo su pasado mancillado, sus pecados y la poca intimidad que le había quedado después de la guerra, cuando todos querían escarbar en los crímenes familiares, y ella aún así lo había amado. La cabeza le latió y una jaqueca lo hizo incorporarse, ¿qué había sido tan malo para que ella ahora lo abandonara? Abrió la puerta de la mazmorra dispuesto a continuar buscándola, terminar su turno en el hospital no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero tras subir unos escalones Matt Munik le bloqueó el paso, Draco frunció el ceño al ver su rostro ansioso, Matt era el único con el que se había permitido una relación más cercana que la de colegas, y era el único que conocía la situación con su esposa, y no porque él hubiese querido decírselo, sino porque necesitó que alguien le cubriera la espalda en el hospital cuando él no estaba, y Matt era el único cirumago que él consideraba competente.

\- Tú esposa está aquí – anunció- entró a emergencias al parecer por un desmayo, aunque llegó despierta al hospital.

Draco perdió la sangre del rostro, en parte porque su esposa estaba a tan sólo unos metros de él.

\- ¿Donde está? ¿Ya saben lo que ocurrió? – él no se detuvo en los peldaños y continuó su camino hasta emergencias.

\- Ya tomaron muestras de sangre, están en ello, su hermana señaló que se había estado quejando de un cólico leve en la pelvis y lumbago, sin embargo la vi frotarse el hombro, pero dijo que solo había dormido en una mala posición , su ritmo cardiaco parecía normal, algo más rápido pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba intentando librarse de la enfermera y regresar, era normal, pero tenía la presión un poco baja.

\- Maldición- murmuró girando el pasillo donde alcanzó a ver a su esposa y a su cuñada, pero Matt lo detuvo y le obligó a retroceder hasta perderlas de vista - ¿qué demonios crees que haces?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella quiera verte? Espera un momento acá, si te acercas lo más probable es que ella se marche antes de que si quiera puedas hablarle, desde que llegó no deja de suplicarle a su hermana que no quiere encontrarte aquí.

\- ¿Y qué demonios sugieres que haga? Hace una semana no sé nada de ella y esto está sacándome de quicio.

El hombre se encogió de hombros sin saber qué sugerirle, pero el cerebro de Malfoy iba más rápido, y recordó que aún conservaba la mano de mono que le había ayudado a cumplir misiones del Lord Oscuro en el pasado y que le daba vía libre en cualquier lugar gracias al hechizo desilusionador con el que contaba. Se devolvió hasta la mazmorra donde mantenía sus cosas personales y buscó en un baúl la dichosa mano hasta dar con ella.

\- ¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso?

Él no le respondió, no tenía tiempo para ello, activó el hechizo y, corrió de nuevo a la sala de emergencias hasta dar con ellas, Astoria estaba sentada en una camilla con Daphne tomándole la mano.

\- Astoria solo debemos esperar los resultados ¿puedes quedarte quieta?

\- Por favor, no quiero que sepa que estoy aquí, Daphne, no quiero que me vea así- la miró con los ojos y húmedos- estoy horrible.

Draco la miró, parecía más delgada y pálida, tenía los párpados hinchados de llorar y ojeras bajo su rostro, el cabello lacio por lo general estaba desordenado, como si hubiese estado en la cama toda la semana, ella nunca se había visto así de mal, tan desarreglada y descuidada, Draco perdió el aliento, ella nunca iba a verse horrible, incluso así parecía tomada de un libro de hadas.

\- Estás separada de él, Astoria, no debería preocuparte como te ves.

Ella giró los ojos enojada y dispuesta a bajarse de la camilla cuando Daphne la sujetó el cuello, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

\- ¿Donde dejaste tu gargantilla hemática? – Astoria abrió los ojos recordando la cadena, la había olvidado en la mansión de su esposo, ella no tuvo que decir nada para que Daphne entendiera- ¡¿Qué demonios, Astoria?! ¡¿Desde hace cuanto no la usas?!

\- U-un mes quizá- se sonrojó avergonzada- Draco me regaló una gargantilla y no quería que pensara que era una malagradecida o que no me había gustado.

Daphne entrecerró los ojos mirándola enojada, Malfoy la miró desde donde estaba con rabia en las venas.

\- ¿No le dijiste a tu esposo que sufres de anemia hemolítica?- por supuesto que no, ella no le había dicho nada. Malfoy maldijo en voz baja, el rostro de Astoria estaba sumido en la angustia y él estuvo a punto de ir hasta ella, pero ella se bajó de la camilla.

\- Me da vergüenza, Daphne, soy una chica enfermiza, eso no es lo que una persona quiere como esposa- se secó las lágrimas del rostro- y yo no he querido algo tanto, siempre soñé con el día en que fuera su esposa y entonces...- el aliento se le quedó en la garganta, los ojos volvieron a humedecerse, Daphne la sujetó de los hombros.

\- ¿Entonces qué, querida?

\- No hace falta que esperemos los exámenes. Sé por qué me mareé, sólo tengo que recuperar mi gargantilla y estaré bien.

\- ¿Y cómo pretendes...?

\- La enfermera que me tomó una muestra me dijo que el turno de Draco termina en una hora, así que tengo tiempo suficiente para ir a la mansión y recuperarla antes de volver a casa.

\- Pero, Astoria, aún así deberías esperar por los exámenes.

\- Ya le pedí que me los enviara por lechuza, por favor Daphne, el olor a hospital me enferma- susurró con la voz quebrada y la mayor asintió condescendiente cediendo ante su apariencia desconsolada.

\- Iré contigo, entonces.

\- No- ella se detuvo mirándola con severidad- no quiero que esa mujer ni nadie me vean entrar, quiero salir de allí tan rápido como tenga la gargantilla, tú sólo me pondrás en evidencia.

\- ¿Prefieres que te espere en casa o en otra parte?

\- Sólo quiero dormir, tú puedes salir con tu esposo, no quiero arruinarles el resto de la semana.

\- Tonterías, él te adora.

Astoria sonrió con amabilidad.

\- Vamos a las chimeneas- murmuró antes de marcharse con su hermana por el pasillo contrario.

Draco se deshizo del hechizo de la mano de mono antes de meterla de vuelta en su gabardina y fue de inmediato hasta la enfermera que había entrado en la habitación buscando a su esposa, sin encontrarla.

\- ¿Estás buscando a Astoria Malfoy?- la mujer se sobresaltó.

\- Doctor Malfoy, no lo oí llegar.

\- Mi esposa me pidió que recogiera sus exámenes, estaba muy cansada así que le dije que yo los recogería ¿los tiene ahí?- la mujer le extendió dos rollos de pergaminos- ¿tienes su historial médico? Quiero revisarlo yo mismo.

\- En un momento se lo traigo, Doctor.

El abrió los rollos y revisó los niveles de hemoglobina y glóbulos blancos, la sangre le cayó del rostro, incluso para alguien anémico su hemoglobina estaba muy baja y los glóbulos blancos se habían disparado a niveles peligrosamente altos. Se sentó en la camilla mirando todos los resultados y análisis de orina, la revelación de lo que ocurría le torció el estómago y dejó los papeles a un lado, tenía que encontrar a su esposa.

...

Astoria se apareció a los alrededores y camino rápido y silencioso hacia la mansión, tratando de no hacer ruido ni llamar la atención, el corazón le latía rápido cuando logró abrir la puerta con tan solo un leve click, y caminó haciendo el menor ruido posible, mirando cada uno de sus pasos al subir las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo acá?!- Astoria trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer por las escaleras al escuchar el grito de esa mujer, los oídos le retumbaron del susto y levantó la mirada para enfrentarse a la morena que la observaba desde dos escalones más arriba que ella.

\- No vine por ti- Astoria habría querido que su voz sonara más fuerte y contundente de lo que sonó, pero no importaba, quería marcharse cuanto antes, subió un escalón más y la mujer le puso una mano en el pecho.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

\- No es algo que te concierna.

\- Oh, por supuesto que me concierne, está es mi casa y tú no estás invitada a ella.

\- Te equivocas- susurró mirándola a los ojos, las manos le temblaban de pánico, pero una pequeña cantidad de valentía se apoderó de su garganta- yo sigo siendo Malfoy, y mientras sea así yo soy la dueña de esta casa, no tú.

Amatoria intentó avanzar pero la mujer se lo impidió de nuevo y la hizo retroceder cuando fue ella quien bajó un escalón.

\- Lárgate en este momento de mi casa, ni Draco ni yo te queremos aquí, ¿creías que una golfa gorda y enana podría quedarse como la ama y dueña de la casa de y de Draco.

Una cachetada resonó en la instancia, los ojos vidriosos de Astoria miraban con furia y amargura a la mujer que mantenía el rostro virado con la mejilla marcada por su mano.

\- ¡Astoria!- el grito de Malfoy la sorprendió, el corazón se termino de quebrar al sentir la furia que este cargaba, el alma se le destrozó cuando al mirarlo, vio sus ojos sorprendidos y enojados por el golpe que le había asestado a su amante y no por todas las cosas horribles que esta había dicho de ella. El mareo le nubló la vista, le faltaba el aire, la falta de oxígeno le impedía pensar con claridad.

Ella no se dio cuenta de la manera diabólica en que la morena la miraba y no previó el fuerte empujón que está la dio, tirándola de las escaleras, de las cuales por suerte, solo había logrado subir unos cinco peldaños, pero el golpe que asestó su cadera lo sintió que en todo el cuerpo.

\- ¡No! ¡¿Lyra qué demonios hiciste?!

Astoria quizo levantarse del suelo, sintiéndose torpe y humillada, las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas, pero un fuerte dolor le atravesó el vientre cuando quiso hacerlo y gimió adolorida encogiéndose en su lugar antes de percatarse de la sangre que estaba corriendo entre sus piernas. Astorga perdió un latido y un frío estremecedor bajó por su columna vertebral al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, el pánico y el dolor la abrazaron y cuando vio a Draco correr hasta ella la garganta le estalló en agonía.

\- No- susurró ella, asustada- no, Draco, no, por favor, no dejes que pase.

El hombre le agarró de las piernas levantándola del suelo, Astoria se retorció de dolor- ¡No! – gimió de nuevo desesperada- Mi hijo- gimió bajito, el estómago de él se le retorció tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de dejarla caer, el corazón le martillaba con fuerza las costillas y el miedo se acrecentó cuando ella perdió la conciencia en sus brazos, la hizo saltar un poco para sujetarla con más fuerza y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la visión de la sangre le quitó el aliento y le nubló la mente.

\- Draco yo no... no sabía que ella...

\- Si algo le pasa a ella o a mi hijo, no voy a perdonarte nunca, Lyra- gruñó antes de marcharse al hospital con la vida de su esposa y su hijo pendiendo de un hilo.

...

Astoria despertó sintiendo los ojos pesados y la boca seca, escuchaba el rasgar de una pluma muy cerca y alguien tocándole el brazo.

\- Ya despertó, sabía que no iba a tardar mucho, todo salió bien.

Ella parpadeó, no reconocía la voz y aún no podía enfocar bien los ojos, frunció el ceño y se quejó cuando sintió un pinchazo en el brazo, sentía el vientre caliente y de pronto todos los recuerdos la despertaron por completo y jadeó asustada intentando levantarse.

\- Tranquila, señora Malfoy, todo ha salido bien- un hombre amable le tomaba la presión de su brazo con la varita, ella gimió.

\- Yo... creo... yo creo que estaba embarazada- su voz raposa sonó patética- pero me dolía... me dolía tanto- susurró.

\- Así es, y no es para menos, me sorprende que haya sobrellevado tanto tiempo un embarazo ectópico, teniendo en cuenta que usted tiene una condición anémica especial- Astoria se tocó el cuello donde encontró una gargantilla delgada con una gema, pero esta era más grande que la que ella usaba.

\- ¿Embarazo ectópico?- ella nunca había oído de algo similar.

\- Es cuando el embrion se desarrolla por fuera del útero, es imposible finalizar un embarazo de esa manera, en otro momento el bebé habría muerto sin ninguna oportunidad, y es probable que usted también, pero he desarrollado un hechizo para esos casos, usted es la segunda paciente que tiene la oportunidad de recibirlo, así que siéntese afortunada, usted y su hijo vivirán por ahora.

Astoria respiró profundamente, sentía el estómago muy cálido y se llevó una mano a este.

\- Oh, cierto. Sentirá calor en el estómago, sus heridas en la matriz estarán cicatrizándose y el embrión está asentándose en su nuevo lugar, así que cinco días de cama deberían ser necesarios y suficientes para que todo vuelva a lo normal.

Astoria asintió, las lagrimas de alivio se resbalaron silenciosas, casi sin notarlo.

\- Todo volverá poco a poco a la normalidad. Más adelante, si quiere quedar embarazada de nuevo, podría presentarse de nuevo este problema, así que le sugiero que se haga controles médico regulares. Descanse, hemos tenido que hacer transfusiones salvarle la vida, señora Malfoy. Esto pudo ser bastante traumático, así que le sugiero que distraiga un poco la mente mientras pasan los días de reposo, eso sí, no se mueva demasiado, sus órganos internos están muy delicados, la intervención fue profunda y aún tenemos que hacer mejoras en el procedimiento. Pero estará bien. Ya mandaré a una enfermera a que le de algo para el dolor.

El médico le sonrió amablemente y se giró para marcharse, pero al abrir la cortina que separaba su camilla del resto de la habitación se tropezó con una figura más alta y rubia, que lo miraba con ojos profundos.

-Lo siento, doctor- se disculpó antes de seguir.

Draco la miraba fijamente, su rostro estático sin ninguna emoción cruzando por él, ella se entristeció, habría creído que estaría contento de que ella siguiera embarazada, de que ella estuviera embarazada, pero él se limitó a mirarla por varios segundos, observando las lágrimas que mojaban sus sienes, su tez pálida y las vendas térmicas en su vientre. Se alivió un poco cuando él le acarició la muñeca.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó con la voz más grave de lo que nunca la había escuchado.

-Ya no, solo quiero irme de acá ¿Daphne sabe dónde estoy?

-Sí, pero ya se ha marchado, los horarios de visitas han terminado y tú no ibas a irte con ella de todos modos.

-¿Qué?- susurró, eso no podía ser cierto, si había sufrido una intervención su familia debía estar ahí para recibirla, Draco debió haberla amenazado con algo para lograr que se marchara.

-No voy a aceptar que estés un minuto más por fuera de nuestra casa, Astoria.

-No soy bienvenida en esa casa, Draco.

-Por supuesto que lo eres, tú eres la dueña de esa mansión, incluso más que yo.

-No puedo vivir ahí. No con esa mujer- gimió- déjame marchárme, no quiero ir contigo.

-Vendrás conmigo, yo voy a cuidar de ti- gruñó y su voz le erizó la piel de excitación y miedo- no entiendo por qué se odian tanto, ustedes ni siquiera se conocen.

-Yo no la odio- susurró, no era del todo cierto, ella había empezado a odiarla desde que Lyra había estado a punto de matar a su hijo- sólo la envidio, mucho.

Draco la miró sorprendido y con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Cómo podrías tú tener si quiera motivos para envidiarla, Astoria?

Ella lo miró con vergüenza e inquietud, los ojos húmedos de impotencia.

-Ella te dio un hijo- susurró.

Draco apretó la mandíbula y sus manos se cerraron en un puño, él nunca iba a perdonarle a Lyra lo que le hizo a su mujer. El nunca le iba a perdonar lo que le había hecho a él. Jamás olvidaría que le había arrebatado un hijo de las entrañas de su esposa, de la mujer que él podía venerar por el resto de su vida, que habría sido la mejor madre sobre la faz de la tierra y de la que se había enamorado como no había creído que podría nunca.

...

¡Holaaaa! Ya sé, ya sé, me he tardado como un milenio y medio en subir capítulos, no daré excusas porque son las mismas de siempre. Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero que me perdonen por la demora, sus comentarios en realidad fueron como una alarma para apresurarme con esto xD. Si les gustó el capítulo déjenme un comentario, me hacen muy feliz, es la droga de los fanfictioners (¿?)

Me despido con un besooooo


	9. Chapter 9

Astoria dormía cuando él entró en la habitación a media noche, mantenía las piernas elevadas en un par de cojines y todavía llevaba las vendas calientes. Draco se quedó estático al verla, había notado en los últimos días un latido irregular y doloroso en su corazón cuando la veía, incluso cuando pensaba demasiado en ella, y al parecer no podía hacer mucho más que eso últimamente.

A Draco siempre le había gustado la belleza carnal y erótica, pero él nunca había conocido algo como ella. Era hermosa, pero su belleza pura era como una puñalada en el corazón, ella podía ser adorada por su aspecto benévolo, parecía una criatura hecha para amar, no debería sorprenderle que ella lo amara, estaba en su naturaleza, y él no podía fingir que eso le desagradara, el júbilo y el remordimiento le sacudían el pecho cuando pensaba en ello. Astoria escondía para él su lado oscuro, el momento en que sus labios gemían al sentirlo entrar en ella, cuando sus uñas le ordenaban un ritmo a seguir, y él adoraba complacerla y escucharla sollozar satisfecha.

Ella se removió un poco y el corazón le dio un vuelco, no entendía lo que sentía por ella, ni el constante miedo a llegar y no encontrarla, nunca había sentido nada así, ni siquiera por Lyra, Astoria abrió los ojos mirándolo con expresión confusa en la bruma del sueño y el vio las bolsas bajo estos, las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, el odio aprisionó un poco las entrañas, lo que había hecho Lyra era imperdonable, él nunca iba a olvidarlo, el dolor de su hijo no nacido el escocía la garganta. Astoria despertó por completo al ver que era él quien la observaba fijamente e intentó cubrirse el camisón con la sábana, como si él nunca hubiese tomado en sus manos las puntas rosadas de sus senos.

-Draco- susurró con la voz ronca- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué hago aquí? Vine a ver a mi esposa- Astoria desvió la mirada, después de cuatro días.

-Bueno, estoy bien, puedes dormir tranquilo ahora.

Draco frunció el ceño mirándola sorprendido, ella era una pequeña autoritaria cuando quería.

-No me voy a ninguna parte.

El lado más humano de Draco había susurrando en voz muy baja que se marchara, que la pérdida de su hijo era, de algún modo, su culpa, que era razonable que ella no quisiera verlo, pero el susurro murió en un segundo. Él no iba a dejarla sola en esa habitación para que se consumirá en lágrimas, él intentaría sacarlos de ese agujero, al menos a ella.

-Connie dijo que no saliste de la habitación hoy, que no lo haz hecho en todo el día.

-No puedo… son cinco días de reposo, aunque realmente no me apetece salir.

-¿Todavía te duele?- él se sentó en el borde de su cama con un suave movimiento.

-No- negó de inmediato- pero no quiero encontrármela por ahí- susurró en voz muy baja.

Draco apretó los puños y Astoria vio su mandíbula tensa, él debía pensar que ella no debería ser tan pretenciosa, que debía conformarse con el honor de haber sido escogida como esposa, y no esa mujer.

-¿Por qué te casaste conmigo si era ella a quien querías?-sus ojos se cristalizaron-¿Por qué, Draco?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- Draco se levantó de la cama y Astoria dio un respingo al verlo tan enojado- ¿Quién te lo dijo, Astoria?

-¿Acaso importa?- susurró con voz quebrada-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Yo nunca he pensado en nadie más que en ti para casarme-mintió sólo un poco, porque durante unos segundos viendo a Lyra cuidar de Tommy pensó que que quizá Lyra podría ser su esposa, pero el pensamiento fue descartado casi de inmediato.

Astoria sintió los ojos humedecerse, ella no podía creerle por más que quisiera hacerlo.

-Deja de mentirme.

-No estoy…

-Ya basta, todo esto es una mentira ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, Draco? ¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella? ¿Por qué ni siquiera la mencionaste?

-No creí que fuera a importarte tanto, Astoria, pensé que tú, entre todos, ibas a aceptarlo- la vena en su sien palpitó y ella no creyó su cinismo, estuvo a punto de tirarle la lámpara de su buró, él parecía decepcionado.

-¿Cómo demonios iba a aceptar casarme sabiendo que tú tenías otra familia? ¿Quién demonios crees que soy?-susurró, las lágrimas se derrumban por sus mejillas.

-Eso no tenia que afectar nada entre nosotros.

-¡¿Cómo no podría?!- sollozó- ¡Tenías una mujer y un hijo! ¡Tu deber era quedarte con ellos, no venir por mí!-gimió golpeando una almohada.

Draco entrecerró los ojos mirándola fijamente sin decir nada, ella parecía quebrada, totalmente destrozada, allí había algo que él no estaba entendiendo, o tal vez era ella.

-¿Qué fue lo que ella te dijo?-Draco ya no estaba seguro de que Lyra no hubiese hablado con su mujer, Astoria se había marchado de la casa y tenia claro que había sido por ella, había pensado que ella quizá había encontrado las cartas en su despacho, pero no tenía sentido ahora, no con lo que ella decía.

Lyra era la única que podría haberla obligado a irse.

-La verdad- ella se sorbió un poco la nariz y se secó las mejillas antes de tragar y aclararse la garganta- que la amas, que es la madre de tu hijo- ella contuvo el aliento- ¿Te has acostado con ella mientras… hum… recientemente?

-Lyra realmente sabe cómo manipular información- el empuñó su mano y Astoria retrocedió un poco en la cama- yo nunca me he acostado con ella, Astoria.

Ella bufó con dolorosa ironía.

-Follar, joder, hacer el amor, como sea que lo llames.

-No he hecho nada de eso con ella, y no lo haré. Tommy es mi protegido, mi hijo, pero yo no soy su padre, no biológicamente hablando.

Astoria frunció el ceño y el corazón le latió muy rápido.

-No entiendo…-susurró.

-Lyra es mi prima. Lyra Light Lestrange-Astoria abrió los ojos asombrada-Ella me encontró en Norte América cuando terminaba de graduarme como cirumago, acababa de tener a su hijo y el padre del niño no había querido saber nada de ambos, ella sabía quién era yo y por eso acudió a mí cuando no podía continuar, estaba muy enferma cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa, ella ni siquiera podía alimentarlo, estaba desnutridos y tenia un herida muy grave en el estómago. Confié en ella desde que la vi cuidar de Tommy, nadie que tuviese malas intenciones podría parecer tan entregado a un hijo. Pero ahora ella parece ser tan siniestra como Bella- Draco caminó a la puerta dándole la espalda y cerrando su puño en la perilla de la puerta.

-Ella me inventó un hijo, y mató al que tendría- Astoria vio por sólo unos segundos la expresión de furia y dolor en su rostro y para cuando su cabeza pudo comprenderlo todo, ya era demasiado tarde para llamarlo.

…

Draco salió de la mansión con el corazón latiéndole fuerte, su juicio estaba nublado por la ira, la sangre corría a torrentes por sus venas y con un puñetazo voló una rama gruesa de un árbol joven. Ella debía saberlo, Lyra debía al menos sospechar que Astoria lo quería, tal vez sabía incluso que estaba embarazada, y había intentado sacarla de su vida.

La vena en su cuello se infló y el sujetó una barra de la valla que protegía ón con la respiración descompuesta. Lyra había hecho un profundo daño en su esposa y su matrimonio, la había hecho creer un engaño que la llevó a dejarlo.

Él había cometido un gran error al pretender conocerlos mantenerlos cerca. Respiró intentando calmarse, Tommy no tenía la culpa, por él había valido la pena encontrarla, quizá el niño no estaría vivo si no los hubiese encontrado justo en ese momento, cuando ambos estaban famélicos y enfermos.

Pero su hijo estaría vivo.

Draco apretó las manos y sacudió la cabeza, de no ser por Tommy el no se habría casado aún con Astoria, no habría deseado tener una familia, quizá eso habría sido mejor, tal vez le hubiese dado más tiempo para conocerse y hacer las cosas mejor, darle más importancia a lo que ella sentía.

Caminó de vuelta a la mansión, Tommy no merecía la madre que tenía, pero él no podía deshacerse de ella, mala o no, era la única que el pequeño tendría y no existía un padre propio para compensar por más que él quisiera ocupar un poco ese lugar. Entró en la casa y se encerró en su despacho, necesitaba calmarse antes de hablar con ella o iba a asesinarla, y él no podía dejar a un niño sin madre ni a su a su esposa sin su marido.

….

-¿La ama llamo a Connie?

Astoria giró su cabeza hacia la elfina dejando a un lado las sábanas.

-Sí-asintió- necesito hablar con Draco, pero no se supone que me deba levantar aún.

La elfina se revolvió las manos con nerviosismo mirando a su alrededor.

-Podría hacerla levitar, pero la cama de la señora… es muy grande… Connie no podría hacerla flotar entre las puertas.

Astoria, sin embargo, miró la butaca en el rincón olvidado de la habitación, el sillón individual que usaba para leer y que era el lugar más cómodo del mundo, y era reclinable.

…

Draco giró alarmado ante el ruido que escuchó venir desde fuera. El corazón se le volcó y atravesó torpemente el despacho en tres pasos al pensar que quizá Lyra había vuelto enojada por Astoria, o que ésta había caído de las escaleras, pero cuando abrió la puerta del despacho la encontró recostada en su butaca, y ésta flotaba chocando un poco con las paredes.

-¿Qué estás…?

Astoria se sorprendió al verlo, estaba despeinado y su camisa desabotonada con evidente brusquedad, olía a whisky de fuego y tenía la mirada ensombrecida. Draco dio dos pasos atrás dejándola entrar cuando ella avanzó en su sillón.

-¿Estás ebrio?- ella miró la botella a medio tomar sobre la mesa de madera, no hacía falta que él le respondiera, aunque Draco solamente se encogió de hombros-¿Haces esto… a menudo?

-No- se sentó en el mueble negro de cuero y ella se maravilló de su elegancia incluso cuando el alcohol debía entorpecerlo-ni siquiera me gusta el sabor, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de evitar matar a mi prima.

Ella se sonrojó.

-No hay motivos para matarla, creo que has entendido mal las cosas…

-Ella mató a nuestro hijo, Astoria.

-No, Draco… el sangrado en realidad no fue del todo su culpa…

-¿Por qué la defiendes?- gruñó- ella te empujó por las escaleras, de no ser por eso…

-Quizá habría muerto- lo interrumpió- era un embarazo… un embarazo utópico, creo, si no hubiese pasado eso tal vez no habría sobrevivido.

Draco la miró con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido, él no había escuchado todo lo que había dicho el doctor, en su cabeza sólo se repetía la imagen de Astoria sangrando y llorando, la voz del médico diciéndole lo poco probable que era un embarazo exitoso ahora, y el lo siento, doctor, cuando lo vio tras la cortina.

-Ectópico- él levantó la vista- un embarazo ectópico- ella asintió- pero… de cualquier manera, si ella no hubiese forzado la pérdida, tal vez habría algo que hubiésemos podido hacer- él enterró su cabeza en las manos- maldita sea, habría podido salvarlo-le mintió a ella y a sí mismo, él no tenía ningún conocimiento especializado de embarazos, pero quizá, pensó, si lo hubiésemos sabido la habría cuidado mejor, le habría evitado ese dolor, y quizá habría buscado la manera de salvarlo.

-Pero,Draco- él la escuchó gemir- ¿Por qué estás lamentándote de algo que no ha pasado? ¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dijo el doctor? Él lo salvó.

El rubio levantó la cabeza, no entendía bien a qué de refería su mujer, tal vez estaba demasiado tomado y lo había imaginado, pero cuando la miró ella tenía una tímida sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

-Él salvó el bebé- se tocó el vientre- ¿Es que acaso no lo notaste? ¿Qué diantres escuchaste entonces? – rió nerviosa- todavía estoy embarazada.

Draco tragó saliva mirando el lugar en el que la mano de ella descansaba, su estómago no era tan plano como lo recordaba, la redondez se evidencia más ahora que su camisón se pegaba a su cuerpo sin las sábanas de la cama que no permitían verla, y lo abultado que él había creído que eran las vendas, no eran más que su estómago. El corazón se le aceleró y su cabeza dio vueltas, se levantó torpe caminando hacia ella.

-Esto no es… no es posible… él… el doctor… incluso dijo que lo sentía- tenía la boca seca, la piel le picaba, no estaba seguro de estar cuerdo.

-Casi choca contigo- susurró ella- no creo ni siquiera que supiera que estás relacionado conmigo en ese momento, eras un sujeto más con una bata blanca.

Draco se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella y Astoria gimió sorprendida, enterró las manos en su cabello cuando él posó su mejilla en las piernas de ella.

-Estás embarazada- su susurró sonó más a pregunta que a afirmación, Astoria asintió con el corazón latiéndole fuerte en su pecho. Draco sentía un doloroso soplo en el pecho y el estómago como si fuera un intruso, la cabeza le daba vueltas y lo último que pensó fue, gracias, Merlín, antes de perder la consciencia.

-Mierda- susurró la mujer sintiendo el peso muerto de su marido en sus piernas, Draco estaba noqueado- levicorpus- murmuró levantándolo del suelo y recostandolo en el sofá antes de salir en su sillón buscando a Connie.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la habitación escuchó la voz de una mujer, parecía que discutiese, pero no la oía bien y no reconocía su voz aunque su acento extranjero se le hacía familiar, avanzó a la sala con torpeza, tropezando el sillón con las paredes y los muebles.

-Mi ama no… ella no está en condiciones…- escuchó la nerviosa voz de Connie- el amo no podría…no…

-¡Necesito hablarles! ¡Esto es urgente! ¡Es un secuestro!

-Oh, Merlín- gimió Astoria al reconocer el cabello negro de Lyra junto a una sobre estresada elfina que balbuceaba pretextos.

Ambas giraron a verla y Astoria levantó su varita cuando ésta comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero Astoria vaciló unos segundos al ver su rostro, no era Lyra, y ésta dio un paso atrás con las manos al aire cuando la apuntó.

-¿Quién eres tú?- susurró mirándola con miedo, el parecido con la otra mujer era impresionante, tenía el mismo cabello negro, el cuerpo era similar, pero ella era un poco más baja incluso utilizando esas plataformas y su vestimenta no era tan oscura y mucho más elegante.

-Soy Lyra Black- se aclaró la garganta como si se sintiera incómoda- de hecho, Lestrange Black.

Astoria frunció el ceño sintiendo el estómago revuelto.

-Eso es imposible.

-Esa mujer… la que conoces como Lyra, se está haciendo pasar por mí, ella está suplantándome para salir de Norte América.

-¿Cómo piensas querías voy a creerte por sólo llegar a decirlo? Mi marido no habría traído una impostora a nuestra casa.

-Él se enamoró de ella, tal vez lo sabe pero no quiere dejarla ir-afirmó convencida, el corazón saltó un latido.

-No lo conoces- se negó a creerle.

-No me interesa conocerlo. Si lo hubiese querido lo habría hecho hace tiempo.

-No entiendo tu interés entonces a que esa mujer se esté haciendo pasar por ti.

-¡Ellos tienen a un niño secuestrado!- la furia se avecinó en los grandes ojos negros de la mujer- ¡No me importaba un carajo lo que ella hiciera! ¡Pero ellos secuestraron a un niño y lo sacaron del país usando mi nombre como su titular y estuve a punto de ir Basil, la cárcel Canadiense mágica! Y créeme, Azkaban es un juego de niños al lado de ésta. Por supuesto, los Aurores revisaron todo y no encontraron nada que me inculpara, pero seguirían esculcando en mi maldita vida privada, llamando la atención de todos, cuando me he esforzado por pasar de incógnito toda mi maldita existencia, así que estoy aquí para encontrar a ese niño y llevarlos a las autoridades, porque conozco esta asquerosa familia y no es que crea en la inocencia de Draco Malfoy.

-Entonces sólo estás aquí para que crea que mi marido es un secuestrador de niños ¿Por qué siquiera debería creerte? Pudiste… ¡Debiste advertirle a él o alguien que Lyra no era quien decía ser y no hiciste nada!

-Eres una estúpida, si creíste que me interesaba lo que pasaba con ustedes te equivocaste.

-Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Si fuese verdad lo que dijeras los Aurores ya habrían invadido la mansión.

-Y lo harán. Ellos sólo están cumpliendo el protocolo. Yo vine para saber dónde lo tienen y qué le hicieron para hacer esto más rápido.

-Aquí no hay ningún niño, Tommy vive con su madre, por supuesto.

-¿Dónde están?

-No creerías que te iba a decir a ti, no te conozco y no creo en nada de lo que dices. Por más que Lyra me desagrade no voy a ponerla a ella o a su hijo en peligro, y quiero que vayas de mi casa ya.

-Vas a ocasionar un desastre por imbécil- masculló con rabia.

-Creo que ella te dijo que te largaras.

Astoria se giró al ver a su hermana entrar por la puerta con la varita en su mano, aunque sin apuntar directamente a la mujer, su esposo Benjamin la acompañaba mirando a la extraña con el ceño fruncido y portando también su varita, Astoria observó a Lyra retroceder con el rostro saturado de frustración antes de desaparecer por el rellano de la puerta.

-Connie- la mujer miró a la elfina aún retorciendo sus delgadas manos con miedo y sus grandes ojos angustiados parpadear incontables veces- vigila que salga del perímetro de la mansión y que no se quede cerca. Y por favor, después lleva a Draco al dormitorio, se quedó dormido en su despacho.

La elfina asintió y se giró hacia los recien llegados.

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde en la madrugada?

-Bueno, el idiota de tu marido no me permitía visitarte porque teme que te lleve devuelta conmigo, así que pensé que a esta hora era menos probable que me sacará de aquí.

Astoria suspiró angustiada.

-Creo que ahora sí está en un gran lío- se cubrió los ojos con las manos- maldición él ya ha tenido suficiente.

-Por su puesto que no, ese cretino tiene dos familias ¿Qué demonios creía que obtendría a cambio? ¿Esa era la otra mujer?- Astoria negó con la cabeza.

-En todo caso, tu hermana sería "la otra" ¡Ahh!- gimió el hombre al recibir un codazo de Daphne en el estómago.

-Todo fue un mal entendido- murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mirando a su hermana- ella no era su mujer- gimió- es su prima, hay una Lestrange viva que nadie conocía, él la encontró a ella y a su hijo, los salvó de morir.

-¿Qué demonios?

-…él estaba evitandote porque creyó que había perdido el bebé- sollozó dejando caer las lágrimas por su rostro-¿Acaso ustedes también creían eso?

-No- Daphne frunció el ceño mirando a su esposo- nosotros hablamos con el doctor ¿Por qué Malfoy iba a creer…?

-Escuchó sólo una parte… lo entendió todo mal y ha sido un ermitaño estos días, así que creyó que el bebé había muerto hasta hoy.

-Jodida mierda-exhaló el hombre sentándose en uno de los sofás de cuero negro.

-¿Quién era esa entonces?- Daphne tomó asiento junto al hombre.

-Oh, Merlín- gimió- ella dice ser la verdadera Lyra Lestrange… Black… o como sea que se haga llamar, dice que la otra es una impostora y que se robó a ese niño usando a Draco como cómplice- la mujer quebró en llanto, respirando entrecortadame entre cada sollozo- ¿En qué demonios está metido?

-Basta, Astoria, tienes que calmarte- la mujer la obligó a recostarse en su sillón- esa mujer podría estar mintiendo, ella misma puede ser una impostora.

-Es cierto- acordó Benjamin- pero no está de más que informemos a Theodore Nott.

…

-No puedo creer que me hayan despertado para venir acá por una loca aparecida. Ni siquiera mi hija me despertó hoy.

-Maldita sea, Theodore, tu mejor amigo podría ir a la cárcel por esto.

-Difícilmente- gruñó- ¿Tienes algo que lo relacione a ella? ¿Algo que pueda demostrar que es o no es culpable?

-Él no es culpable- afirmó apretando los puños, Theodore alzó una ceja dejándolos brazos, ella apartó su mirada avergonzada- hay algunas cartas… correspondencia entre ambos.

-Muy bien, tráelas, voy a rastrear cualquier cosa relevante con su cuenta, sus viajes y movimientos en América, así no nos tomará de sorpresa. Si lo que esa mujer pretendía era asustarte en realidad fue de gran ayuda- se levantó del sillón-¿Dónde están las cartas?

-Acompáñame- la mujer lo guió al despacho, su marido ya no estaba ahí y las botellas de whisky devueltas en su lugar. Levantándose con cuidado del sillón en el que se trasladaba caminó hasta el escritorio de madera tallada por duendes australianos y abrió el cajón donde Draco mantenía las cartas.

-No se supone que deberías estar levantada- mascullo recibiendo los pergaminos amontonados y desordenados, algunos incluso estaban arrugados y rotos.

-Creo que estaré bien- se sentó en el sillón de nuevo- hoy era mi último día en cama.

-No estuviste en cama…

-Mi marido me necesita- afirmó rotundamente saliendo de la oficina.

Theodore metió las manos en sus bolsillos admirado, él nunca creyó que vería una mujer actuar así por Malfoy, siempre creyó que el rubio estaría condenado a vivir una vida solitaria tras una machada matrimonial, pero era pequeña chica castaña era fiel a su esposo, también era cierto que él nunca vio a Draco tan afectado por una mujer, ni por nadie más a excepción de su madre, y Astoria no le había demostrado en ningún momento que dudara de su inocencia.

…

Cuando finalmente el cansancio la venció y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación el sol golpeaba las heladas ventanas haciéndolas crujir. Miró la puerta del cuarto principal, no había ningún motivo que le impidiera dormir con él, todo parecía ser una avalancha de malentendidos. Suspiró angustiada, su marido no es ningún secuestrador de niños, ella está segura de ello.

Y le cree, quiere creerle, Lyra es su prima, eso está claro.

Entró con el mayor cuidado posible, ella era consciente de lo poco que él había dormido esa semana, ella lo había escuchado casa noche entrar en su habitación y mirarla durante un largo tiempo, había creído que sólo la vigilaba para impedir que escapada con su hermana, ya no está segura de que esa haya sido la razón.

Lo encontró dormido en su cama, su rostro, sin embargo, no parecía encontrar descanso. Astoria se metió entre las sábanas con cuidado acariciándole el archivo cariño y se abrazó a él con el corazón golpeando rápido en su pecho, sintiendo la necesidad de protegerlo y de sentirse a salvo.

Él se removió despertando del sueño intranquilo y abrió los ojos mirándola entre la bruma del sueño y los restos de whisky de fuego en su sangre. Los ojos grises la miraron con incertidumbre bailando en sus pupilas, las manos de él la rodearon y él le acarició el vientre, suspirando con doloroso alivio al sentir una ligera curva en él, menos perceptible al estar recostada, la piel se le erizó bajo sus dedos firmes.

-Esto… fue real… no lo soñé ¿O sí?

Ella sintió que un nudo le cerraba la garganta bajo la mirada preocupada de su esposo.

-No, aún cargo a nuestro hijo.

Draco pegó la frente a la de ella y la abrazó contra su cuerpo antes de atrapar sus labios entre los suyos y absorberlos. Astoria gimió mareada por el beso, sintiendo el calor aplastante en su vientre y descendiendo por la línea de su pelvis, sintiera dureza creciente de su marido contra su muslo, Draco bajó las manos hasta la pierna de ella acariciándola antes de sujetarla con fuerza, restregando su erección contra ella, gruñendo en su cuello.

Astoria estaba realmente húmeda, de no ser por el calor abundante que llenaba sus sentidos podría incluso sentirse avergonzada, en cuanto él bajó los dedos y acarició la suave y caliente entrada ella sollozó balanceándose contra su mano.

-Quiero tomarte, poder- gruñó el rubio apretando la mandíbula, hundiendo un segundo dedo en su vagina.

Ambos respiraban agitados, Astoria se deshizo de su ropa interior, pero cuando estaba soltando los botones de su camisón él le sujetó las manos.

-No creo que sea conveniente, querida.

Astoria lo miró, ambos lucían excitados como infierno, y él se veía demasiado caliente con los ojos oscurecidos bajo su mirada excitada, le ardía la piel de las ganas.

-Sólo un poco- le suplicó moviéndose contra él, Draco apretó las manos en su cintura, convenciéndose de hacerla parar, pero pegándola más en su cuerpo.

-No quiero lastimarlos.

-Hazlo lento… hazlo suave…-le suplicó pegándose más a su cuerpo, y Draco se rindió.

Con una mano agarró la varita de su pantalón y se deshizo de la ropa de ambos en dos segundos y sin dejarla ir de sus brazos guió con su mano su gruesa erección y la sumergió en la húmeda y estrecha vagina de su mujer, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, aferrando con las manos el muslo suave alrededor de su cintura. Ambos gimieron cuando el dio el primer movimiento, enterrándose en la suave estrechez, acariciando su interior una y otra vez, Astoria se retorció en sus brazos dejando expuestos sus senos llenos, ofreciéndoles. Draco atrapó sus senos en los labios, tomando de su punta dura, ella abrió más las piernas, Draco sentía sus fluidos humedecer hasta sus nalgas, miró hambriento sus labios rojos curvándose con cada embestida, sus ojos entrecerrándose cerca del orgasmo.

Él empujó más fuerte, contundente, enterrando hasta su base y ella se estiró jadeando, tomó uno de sus senos que rebotaban en su pecho y ell se agitó haciéndolo gemir por su núcleo escurridizo.

-Quédate quieta- le ordenó, pero ella estaba demasiado caliente, demasiado mojada y muy cerca de terminar.

-Un poco más- suplicó restregándose más rápido, confuso, con sus tetas brincando deliciosamente apuntándolo con sus pezones rosados. Él de rindió ante ío que descendió por su garganta hasta su escrito, sus caderas se utilizaron y chocó su piel mojada de sudor contra la de mirándola venirse fuerte contra él con un grito erótico, demasiado para soportarlo.

-Dios, me encantas- rugió viniéndose contra ella, dejando que el orgasmo se adueñara de sus huesos, su cabeza en las nubes al drenar su semen en la matriz de su esposa, hasta que ambos estuvieron jadeando en la cama, sin casi ser conscientes de su existencia y abrazándose abrumados por la satisfacción y el cansancio antes de abandonarse al sueño profundo.

Ella lo sintió acariciarte el vientre durante la bruma.

…

Cuando se levantó estaba sola en la cama. Miró hacia un lado pero la luz del baño no estaba encendida. Ella frunció el ceño cuando al ver por la ventana yo el cielo oscuro, había dormido todo el día.

Se estiró en la cama y encontró su camisón de seda, lo paso por su cuerpo sintiendo un escalofrío cuando le rozó los pezones, lo sé tía más duros y sensibles.

Se levantó de la cama dispuesta a estirar sus piernas los días de reposo se habían cumplido, así que no veía razón para continuar allí, de no ser por la hora se había echado un chapuzón en la alberca o al menos terminar de podar las rosas del jardín.

No había abierto siquiera la puerta cuando escuchó el ruido que provenía del piso inferior, un estruendo que sonaba como a metal chocando contra el piso y platos rotos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, quizá esa mujer había vuelto. Bajando las escaleras rápido cruzó hacia la sala y vio dos hombres vestidos con capas negras del ministerio sujetando a su marido de los brazos, una bandeja plateada yacía en el suelo junto a los platos que cargaban el desayuno, quebrados en mil pedazos.

-¡No entiendo qué demonios están diciendo! ¡¿Cómo que secuestro!

\- Se le acusa de secuestrar al menor Andy Crowley Y ser cómplice de suplantación de identidad- el Auror leyó la orden de captura con voz monótona y aburrida.

-No sé quién demonios es Andy Crowley.

Astoria corrió hacia el ajetreado encuentro tratando de apartar las manos de los hombres de su marido.

-¡Suéltenlo! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!- agarró uno de los brazos de un auror y tiro de él para alejarlo de Draco.

\- Señora Malfoy si opone resistencia me veré obligado a utilizar la varita.

-¡No le tocan ni un jodido cabello!

El Auror aparto sin muchas dificultades a la mujer y comenzaron a marcharse llevándose al rubio a cuestas.

Él la miro confundido y desesperado, con los ojos tan abiertos que ella pensó que iban a salirse de su lugar.

-No… no he hecho nada… - murmuró antes de desaparecer por una humareda de humo, mirando la expresión descompuesta y angustiada de su esposa antes de partir.

Holaaa

Ya sé, me tardé un Milenio y medio, pero el trabajo me mantuvo muy ocupada y las fiestas y el final del semestre, etc .

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, espero sus comentarios con entusiasmo _

Un beso!


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Él no sabía nada de esto! ¡Ya se lo dije!

-Señora Malfoy, comprendo que quiera ayudar a su esposo, pero la obstrucción de la verdad también es un crimen.

-No estoy obstruyendo nada- golpeó con la mano la mesa metálica de la sala de interrogación dónde la tenía- esa mujer, Black, vino a mi casa haciendo un montón de acusaciones y yo jamás la había visto en mi vida, ella dijo que la estaban suplantando, esa era la primera vez que escuchaba todo eso.

-¿Y usted decidió ignorarlo?- el Auror levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-¡Por supuesto que no…!- Astoria tomó aire sintiéndose frustrada y se cubrió mejor el camisón con la bata que no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse, había estado al menos 12 horas en esa helada mazmorra, justo después de que se llevarán a su esposo había corrido a buscar a Nott, y luego estuvo casi tres horas esperando a que la dejarán hablar con los Autores, no lo permitieron hasta que uno de ellos la consideró posible informadora y decidió interrogarla. Se sentía agotada y comenzaba a desesperarse, Theodore ya debería estar allí de nuevo, no entendía qué lo entretenía tanto, ella no quería dejar a Draco una hora más encerrado. Respiró hondo antes de contestarle- no creí en ningún momento que mi marido fuese un secuestrador. No podía saber si la suplantación de identidad era real, ella no trajo ninguna prueba.

-Usted tampoco trajo pruebas que defiendan a su marido.

Astoria ahogó un gemido, el corazón le latía deprisa en el pecho.

-El abogado estará en cualquier momento aquí. Él tiene todos los movimientos de mi esposo de los últimos años, Draco era tan sólo un estudiante de medimagia cuando la conoció, él no es capaz de secuestrar a un niño. Ni a nadie.

-Draco Malfoy es un ex-mortífago, señorita Greengrass, eso no lo ubica en el mejor de los lugares.

Astoria estuvo a punto de protestar y corregirle su apellido de soltera, pero otro Auror entró al lugar interrumpiéndolos.

-Ya tienen a la mujer y rescataron al niño, tuvimos que paralizarla, ella estaba luchando contra los Aurores acusándolos de quererse robar a su hijo.

El Auror con el que ella estaba hablando se levantó de la silla y tomó camino siguiendo al más joven, Astoria también los siguió.

-Ella estaba paranoica- continuó informando- incluso comenzó a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que nos llevábamos al niño, suplicándonos que se lo devolviéramos y que no lo lastimáramos, el niño naturalmente se asustó y también pataleó intentando devolverse a los brazos de la mujer, lo llevaron al refugio donde están los padres, lo reconocieron y la poción reveladora lo identificó como su hijo, de no ser por eso creería que tenemos la persona equivocada.

Astoria no pudo continuar escuchando la conversación porque no tenía permitido seguir a las siguientes mazmorras dónde tenían a la mujer. Sentía el corazón reducido a un puñado de agujas, el niño sí había sido secuestrado y su marido ahora era visto como el principal cómplice.

-Greengrass- la mujer dio la vuelta encontrándose con Theodore Nott en el frío pasillo, no notó la necesidad de calor humano hasta que el hombre la vio y se compadeció de ella abrazándola, Astoria sollozó angustiada en su pecho dejando caer las lágrimas que había retenido en la sala de interrogatorio.

-Todo va a salir bien- murmuró frotando sus brazos helados- tengo que hablar con el jefe de Aurores, voy a sacar a Malfoy de aquí, te lo juro.

Ella asintió tragando saliva en un intento de apaciguar el nudo en su garganta.

Estuvo sentada por quince minutos frente a la sala donde la habían interrogado, esperando cualquier cosa, una noticia buena, cuando vio a Daphne girar por un pasillo y correr hacia ella.

-Astoria- jadeó sin aliento- por amor a Merlín ¿Piensas quedarte aquí hasta que lo liberen? Tienes que ir a descansar un poco, maldición, estás en paños menores- la mujer sacó de un bolso un vestido, sandalias y una bolsa de maquillaje- al menos cámbiate, pareces una loca.

Astoria estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo, sabía que su aspecto debía ser terrible y realmente se alegraba de que su hermana hubiese pensado en ello, la dejó que limpiara y empolvara su rostro, pero cambiar su ropa significaba marcharse a un baño en las primeras plantas y ella no iba a irse de allí, Benjamín, su cuñado, apareció con una caja de donas y café con crema, Astoria devoró un par de ellas y se tomó todo el vaso. Cuando Theodore entró de nuevo en su rango de visión éste venía acompañado de los dos Aurores que habían estado más temprano con ella, él traía un gran portafolios y le indicó que se acercara, ella no dudó en seguirlos hasta la misma sala.

-Buenas noches- inclinó su cabeza con educación cuando estuvieron dentro y Astoria sintió una punzada de alivio en el vientre al verlo. El moreno puso el portafolios en la mesa y lo abrió sacando gruesos archivos repletos de pergaminos antes de rodear los hombros de la mujer para confortarla.

-He hablado con mi cliente y he investigado lo suficiente. La situación es bastante clara, mi cliente actuó de buena fe y fue embaucado por Tamara Williams. Americana, veintisiete años, la misma edad de la señorita Black, fueron compañeras en la escuela de leyes. Tamara fue diagnosticada con trastorno de personalidad en su niñez y fue medicada desde entonces, dejó de tomar sus pociones en su segundo año de leyes, cuando conoció a Lyra. Su amistad se convirtió muy rápido en una obsesión cuando descubrió el pasado oscuro de Lyra, fue cuando dejó de medicarse y su trastorno empeoró llevándola a transformar su rostro hasta dejarlo lo más parecido a la señorita Lestrange Black.

Theo sacó expedientes médicos de muggles y de medimagos que habían visto a la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa con el niño? Malfoy y Williams aseguran que el hijo es de ella.

-Lo hizo bastante creíble, porque incluso ella lo creía. Hubo una tercera persona involucrada, alguien que tomó ventaja de la chica enferma-Theodore sacó fotografías mágicas y muggles- los americanos tienen ojos en cada esquina. Tamara se involucró con un hombre con antecedentes de extorsión y estafa. Draco tuvo pérdidas en su fortuna familiar tras conocer a Lyra y no lo notó hasta unos meses justo después de contraer matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass cuando chequeaba sus cuentas para comprar una casa en Escocia- arrojó unos pergaminos sellados en Gringotts que demostraban su autenticidad con encantamientos en las hojas y señalaban los galeones retirados- hizo la debida denuncia y el caso sigue abierto en el banco. Éste hombre- señaló una fotografía mágica de un sujeto vestido de una sudadera gris y un sombrero de invierno caminando en una calle- sabía quién era Lyra Black, su relación con los Malfoy, y también sabía quién era Tamara Williams, le resultó fácil terminar de convencerla que la primera era su verdadera identidad, diría que la idea principal era sólo utilizarla para robarle a Malfoy, pero las cosas se salen de control cuando se utiliza a una persona inestable- tiró una fotografía, ésta vez muggle, de Tamara con el vientre lo suficientemente hinchado como para que la blusa dejara algo de piel al descubierto- ella se enamoró de él y no tomaron precauciones. Evidentemente, él no pretendía tener un hijo, menos con la mujer que sólo veía como una herramienta para la estafa, así que buscó la manera de deshacerse de ella y Tamara se vio sola y embarazada en la calle, había escapado de su casa para seguirle, porque Draco no vivía en la misma ciudad. Eventualmente algo malo sucedió. Tamara creía que su nombre real era Lyra Black, pensaba que Draco Malfoy era su familiar y que podría ayudarla, sabía también dónde vivía y su horario. Ella se refugió en un centro comercial una noche a unas calles de las residencias de magos, esperando a que él regresara del Instituto de medimagia, se quedó dormida tras una columna de un subterráneo donde los muggles guardan sus carrozas, los autos, al despertarse para ir en busca de Malfoy una de las carrozas la golpeó en el estómago y la lanzó un par de metros, perdió el bebé. Los muggles la llevaron a un hospital, según sus reportes ella estaba… realmente descontrolada cuando despertó- Theodore dejó en la mesa un pergamino más corto y blanco que los demás con letra uniforme y una tinta distinta, Astoria supuso que esos eran los informes del hospital muggle- no aceptó que el bebé había muerto, sino que le dijo a una paciente con la que compartía habitación que estaba segura de que estaban intentando quitárselo. Cuando la dejaron sola tras darle de alta, ella registró toda la habitación hasta encontrar su ropa y la varita entre ésta, caminó por todo el hospital y encontró la salida, dio su nombre aparentemente tranquila y se marchó, pero utilizó un encantamiento desilusionador sobre ella para entrar de nuevo y recorrió la clínica hasta la sección de neonatos. Un alohomora es suficiente para abrir cualquier puerta muggle sin ser detectada y esperó a que no hubiese ninguna enfermera a su alrededor para sacar al niño que para su mala suerte, era el único barón y ella estaba convencida de haber engendrado un chico. Después de ello llegó a la residencia de Malfoy, le dijo quién era (quién creía que era)- aclaró con sarcasmo- le dijo que alguien estaba intentando robarle a su hijo, que no tenía dónde quedarse y que él era su única esperanza.

»De acuerdo con Draco Malfoy, ella estaba extremadamente delgada y las heridas en su vientre se habían abierto, él pensó que las heridas se debían a una intervención quirúrgica muggle llamada cesárea, donde se extrae el bebé de la madre al abrirle el vientre, en lugar del parto común, así lo afirmó ella también. Tamara estuvo afiebrada durante varios días y estuvo cerca de morir, así que él cuidó del niño durante ese tiempo, mi cliente conocía un rumor a cerca de una hija escondida de Bellatrix Lestrange, y Tamara es demasiado parecida físicamente, además traía consigo una reliquia familiar que sólo portaban las tres hermana Black, la había visto en una foto de su madre y el modelo similar de Narcisa Malfoy, muy probablemente robado de la Black original-Theo mostró la foto mágica de las tres brujas en su adolescencia portando un collar plateado, Narcisa llevaba una flor, mientras que Bellatrix y Andrómeda portaban cada una su constelación, Theodore mostró también una foto de Tamara y el niño con el mismo collar que su presunta madre.

»Un par de meses después, Martin McCain, el estafador, la vio en el porche de Malfoy con el bebé y ató cabos muy rápido, él había oído las noticias a cerca del secuestro de un niño en manos de nadie, porque no habían quedado registros, tampoco tenían sospechosos porque a Tamara le habían dado de alta unas horas atrás y se había registrado su salida, era el padre real del hijo que esperaba Tamara, así que sabia que no había manera de que hubiese nacido, al menos no con vida. McCain es mago y sabe lo que los muggles pudieron haber pasado por alto. Según mi cliente, él vio a un hombre hablar con ella un día mientras tomaba sol en el jardín, a partir de allí tuvo un cambio en su comportamiento, dice que estaba más alegre, también dijo que el padre de su hijo comenzaba a mostrar preocupación por ellos. Unos días después ella se marchó pero no perdieron el contacto.

»Algunos meses después Narcisa Malfoy enfermó, así que en cuanto terminó sus especialización, Malfoy regresó a Inglaterra, y poco después contrajo matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass. Paralelamente se registró la salida de Stephen Hang de Canadá, identidad bajo la cuál Martin McCain viajó a Reino Unido y sacó una cuantiosa suma de dinero de la cámara de los Malfoy- Theodore expuso las fotografías del hombre que viajó junto con los registros horarios de los trasladores que había usado- el verdadero Hang se encontraba trabajando y con su familia, eran vecinos, así que fue fácil robar algunos cabellos para una poción multijugos, pero aquí está la prueba que indica que Stephen Hang estuvo en su trabajo ese día, Hang es vigilante de seguridad de un edificio y marcó su llegada al puesto una hora después de la partida del otro Hang a Reino Unido.

Astoria miró a Theodore admirada, Theodore había llegado hasta el fondo del asunto en tan poco tiempo que no parecía creíble. Él era más que eficiente, también sabía que él mantenía archivado cada movimiento relevante de sus clientes, pero su eficiencia había sido impresionante, aunque ella no pasó por alto las bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos y su elegante porte parecía cansado.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que el hombre utilizó la correspondencia de Draco Malfoy para falsificar su firma, cuando él regresó a Inglaterra siguió en contacto con Lyra y se escribían varias veces por semana, Malfoy le enviaba dinero cada mes, o cada quince días para su cuidado. Tamara Williams no sabe… no es consciente del crimen que cometió, ella no imagina que ese hijo no es suyo y su mente está muy dañada para sospechar de Martín después de que él le ayudó a construir una vida distinta en su cabeza. Tras la estafa él se quedó sólo un tiempo más con ella y luego se marchó, así que Malfoy regresó a Norte América y la trajo con él pensando que era lo mejor para todos. Sé que el niño fue entregado en óptimas condiciones de salud, fue traumático porque no quería separarse de Williams. Mi cliente Draco Malfoy es inocente y estas son todas las pruebas se necesitan para confirmarlo, la señorita Williams está claramente discapacitada mentalmente.

El alivio entró como un flujo de aire en su cuerpo, se alejó lentamente hasta salir de lugar, ahora que estaban distraídos quizá podría verlo, no le habían permitido hablar con él y la angustia estaba acabando con ella.

Conocer la historia completa era reconfortante, en los momentos en que se encontraba más sola y desesperada había pensado que tal vez él sí sabía algo, pero se había reprendido a sí misma, su esposo no era capaz de tal cosa y se alegraba finalmente de tener un argumento certero.

Observó a un juez del Wizengamont tomar las pruebas y analizarlas mientras seguían discutiendo de detalles del crimen. Astoria se marchó esperando pasar desapercibida y una vez fuera tomó camino a las mazmorras más alejadas y profundas, donde supuso que tendrían a los presuntos criminales esperando su juzgado. Ella caminó hacia el lugar donde un par de dementores acababan de dejar, el frío le heló la piel.

Uno a uno vio las cámaras donde mantenían a los sospechosos, un vidrio encantado los separaba del pasillo por el que ella transitaba, así que no podían verla.

Finalmente lo encontró en una de ésas, él tenía en su rostro la expresión más demoledora que ella había visto. Su cara parecía una piedra fría por la seriedad que aparentaba, pero tenía la mandíbula tensa, el ceño fruncido y los ojos enrojecidos mientras miraba una pequeña ventana que dejaba ver la oscura madrugada. Ella sabía que él estaba decepcionado y herido, Theodore había hablado con él primero y no creía que hubiesen vuelto a tener contacto desde que lo habían arrestado, así que no sabía nada a cerca de Lyra. Draco debía sentirse traicionado, culpable y furioso.

-Aún no tenemos órdenes para lliberarlo.

-Entonces, consígala. Si mi cliente no es liberado en una hora me encargaré de poner una demanda contra el Wizengamont, no tenían pruebas suficientes para ponerlo bajo arresto, menos sin haber testificado formalmente antes.

Astoria se giró hacia el grupo que se acercaba, Theodore venía acompañado de dos guardias y dos agentes del equipo de investigación, los últimos se miraron entre sí con disgusto, uno de ellos, de aspecto severo y cabello entrecano le indico al más joven, muy seguramente con un título reciente de auror, a que fuera en búsqueda del jefe del departamento por la orden. Theodore la miró y le sonrió con calidez y misericordia.

-¿Cómo es que tú… supiste todo tan rápido?

-No empecé toda la investigación cuando me lo pediste. Malfoy había sido notificado de un intento de falsificación de un pergamino para sacar dinero de su cámara, a raíz de ello supimos del desfalco en su cuenta, y la conexión con una falsa identidad norteamericana. Ya había descubierto varias cosas, Támara era la pieza restante para que todo encajara. Hace poco supe que el mismo hombre del que sospechaba por la estafa en Gringotts, era sospechoso del secuestro de un niño,sin embargo había sido liberado cuando se descubrió que ya no vivía con la mujer a la que habían visto con el niño y que esta se había marchado con ayuda de alguien más del país. Cuando me llamaste por esto fue cuestión de lógica e intuición, ya sabía a quién investigar.

Astoria suspiró con alivio.

-Gracias a Merlín que eres su abogado.

Theodore miró a Malfoy a través de los vidrios encantados y Draco giró su rostro a ellos, como si supiese que estaban ahí, la mujer dio un respingo al ver su expresión desolada.

-Supongo que quieres verlo.

-¿Puedo?- le preguntó ella con el corazón desbocado, la piel se le erizó de pensarlo, Nott suspiró.

-En cuanto lo liberen. Ahora mismo no tiene permiso de hablar con nadie más que su abogado. No tiene sentido que te quedes aquí, Blaise y Daphne están en la salón de audiencias esperando por ti, ve allá y come algo, siéntate o duerme, esto no tardará mucho más, te lo prometo- el hombre le dio un apretón antes de girarse y Astoria gimió frotándose los brazos, sentía una presión insoportable en el pecho, vio con impotencia al moreno entrar en la mazmorra, los guardias y el auror se quedaron fuera custodiando la celda. Vio a través del vidrio como Draco se giró hacia él, su rostro endureciéndose para no delatar ninguna emoción y ella se quedó congelada sin poder moverse. Ambos hombres se miraron durante varios segundos antes de que Theo tomara asiento sobre una silla de metal frente a una pequeña mesa.

-Tenía razón- Theodore dejó caer su maleta en la mesa también de metal.

-¿Intentaba cobrar una recompensa por rescatar el niño y culparme a mí?

-No a cerca de eso- Theodore rió- eso sí habría sido problemáticos.

Astoria escuchó a Theodore explicarle todo a cerca de la enfermedad mental mujer y su conexión con el estafador profesional, Lyra Lestrange y el niño. Para cuando terminó Malfoy tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados.

-Qué total mierda.

Nott hizo un sonido nasal de afirmación subiendo las piernas a la mesa, Draco levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, Astoria sintió su corazón encontrarse al ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos irritados.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Bueno, aparte de completamente confundida y sedada…

-Hablo de Astoria, Nott.

-Oh- el moreno suspiró con una sonrisa- está bien, ella fue la que me llamó, de no ser por ella no habría logrado recopilar toda la información tan rápido.

Draco negó con la cabeza mirando la mesa y pensando en su mujer una y otra vez.

-Estoy jodido.

-Draco saldrás de aquí hoy, te lo aseguro.

-No hablo de esto… específicamente. Desde que me casé con Astoria no he hecho más que cagarla una vez tras otra.

-Bueno, de eso va el matrimonio, la cagas pero luego intentas compensarlo.

-Theodore, ella me ama.

Astoria perdió el aliento y sus manos se fueron a su boca para amortiguar su gemido de sorpresa, el corazón le saltó en Pinocho y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer al piso, sentía que la sangre le había abandonado el rostro. El moreno sonrió.

-¿Y por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo?-rió.

-Porque ella me amaba desde antes de casarnos, Nott. Ella estaba enamorada de una imagen de mí que no era la real, a penas nos conocíamos antes de casarnos, no hay manera en que ella estuviera enamorado de mí siendo un bastardo mortífago, y no he hecho más que quebrarla una y otra vez desde que nos casamos.

Astoria suspiró pegando la frente a la fría pared, el tenía un punto, ella había estado muy enamorada de la imagen del chico malo y guapo y mayor que ella, pero las cosas no fueron como ella imaginó, sin embargo, había sido feliz la mayor parte del tiempo, sin contar las últimas semanas.

-No soy un experto en el romance, pero has estado casado por ¿Cuánto? ¿Un año y medio? ¿Dos? Y estaba ahí arriba, defendiéndote en el interrogatorio, lo que sea que haya descubierto de ti en este tiempo no parece haberla acobardado.

Eso no era del todo cierto, pensó Astoria tratando saliva. Ella había querido huir varias veces, amarlo y no saber si era correspondida ni siquiera en una mínima parte era un dolor punzante y latente la mayoría del tiempo, pero era tan fácil para ella dejarse envolver en una fantasía cuando él la tocaba, la besaba, era muy fácil perder la cabeza solamente con escuchar su voz grave hablarle, pero en la soledad la tristeza había logrado derribarla varias veces.

-¿Está aquí?- preguntó el rubio.

-Debe estar arriba con su hermana y Zabini.

-¿Con su hermana y Zabini? ¿El jodido de Blaise Zabini?

-El mismo.

-Joder- masculló frotándose el tabique de la nariz antes de mirarlo de nuevo- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella acá? Debería estar descansando, ella… está…

-Estará bien, hombre.

Él empujó las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos frotándolos mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

-Esto es una mierda, Theodoro, ella debería estar en casa, debería estar disfrutando, no en está porquería de mazmorras, tratando de solucionar esta mierda. Es una completa mierda, Nott, es la única vez que he hecho algo… genuinamente honesto y noble, y resultó en el maldito secuestro de un bebé, ¿Qué tan jodida y retorcida puede ser mi vida?-bufó- esto no es lo que yo quería para ella, para nosotros…

-¿Y qué es lo que querías, Malfoy? ¿Tienes alguna idea? Porque siempre me pregunté si estabas tomando la decisión correcta cuando te casaste tan de repente, y debo admitir que me sorprende lo bien que ha resultado a pesar de todo.

-Estaba obsesionado con ella en Hogwarts, Theodore. Cosa que no era tan rara, por algún extraño motivo ella siempre tenía más chicos alrededor de los que parecía querer, lo que todavía me encabrona. Nunca me esforcé por conocerla realmente porque sabía que a final de cuentas ella era para mí, pero nunca dejé de pensar en lo bueno que iba a ser finalmente tenerla. Y ha sido mejor de lo que creía. Un millón de veces mejor. Yo no habría dado por mí mismo con alguien como ella, ella es muchísimo mejor persona que yo, que nadie que conozca, de hecho.

-Es cierto, no lo voy a negar, eso es evidente. Pero si ella aún te ama, y si tú la amas, no entiendo porqué estás mortificándote con todo esto.

Astoria y Draco se quedaron paralizados en su lugar, ella sintió los ojos humedecerse y escuchó unos pasos acercándose en el pasillo, una mirada de reojo le indicó que eran los aurores que iban a sacar a Draco de la celda y por un momento ella quiso detenerlos necesitaba oírlo responder.

-¿Qué te hace creer que yo la amo?

Preguntó el rubio tras unos segundos y ella casi sintió que el cuerpo no se le sostenía.

-No creo que haga falta explicar las razones por las cuales lo creo, tú nunca habías estado así por ninguna mujer…

ón se vio interrumpida por dos hombres con túnicas del Ministerio que abrieron la celda de interrogación.

-Señorita ésta área tiene las visitas restringidas.

Astoria se giró a mirar al sujeto que la sostenía del brazo mientras los otros entraban en el recinto.

-Yo… ah… soy la esposa de Draco Malfoy, solamente quería asegurarme…

-Astoria.

Ella giró su cabeza tan rápido hacia la voz que la llamaba que sintió su cuello tronar, Draco la miraba sorprendido y abrumado.

-Tiene que retirarse de aquí- continuó el funcionario intentándolo despegar de donde ella se encontraba paralizada, mirando los profundos ojos grises de su esposo, deseando correr hacia él y abofetearlo al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, Mortis, la señora se puede quedar, de todas maneras ella y su esposo pueden irse libremente ahora.

El auror dejó ir su brazo a regañadientes y ella pudo girarse completamente para mirar a Draco, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo a tan sólo un paso de ella. Astoria no tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando él estaba sujetándola de la cintura y su boca había descendido hasta el hueco entre su mandíbula y su oreja, la piel se le erizo al sentir la calidez de su aliento contra su piel helada por el frío de la mazmorra.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?- susurró rozándole la mejilla con su nariz antes de mirarla de frente.

Astoria no podía contestar, el peso que había sentido las últimas horas se levantó dejándola agotada y mareada, un nudo cerraba su garganta al verlo de cerca, Draco lucía como si hubiese atravesado un infierno de dolor, las lágrimas le empataron los ojos imaginando lo que había sentido al saber la verdad, su postura se había mantenido rígida pero sus ojos estaban hundidos en un abismo.

-¿Cariño estás bien?

Astoria no se había dado cuenta que estaba apoyando todo su peso en él, las rodillas se le habían doblado por el cansancio y él había tenido que afianzar su agarre para no dejarla caer. Asintió alejándose un poco para mirarlo, el frescor en sus mejillas le hizo notar las lágrimas que había derramado, se las seco rápidamente antes de cubrirse un poco del frío.

-Astoria, no deberías… estás en camisón por amor a Merlín- el rubio se quitó el abrigo de lana que ella le había logrado hacer llegar el día anterior al saber que lo tenían en las mazmorras, la cubrió con él antes de tomarla de nuevo acariciandole el rostro- lo siento- susurró de tal manera que sólo ella lo pudiera escuchar.

-No ha sido tu culpa- negó ella con la cabeza y nuevas lágrimas reemplazaron el rastro de las anteriores.

-He sido un esposo de mierda- la ignoró- por eso lo siento. Quiero hacerte feliz, Astoria, más que nada, esto no va a suceder nunca más, te lo prometo.

-Draco, todo esto no fue tu culpa- insistió pero él, para su sorpresa, rió por lo bajo.

-Por supuesto que fue mi culpa. Soy la persona más desconfiada del mundo mágico, y no pude ver el engaño bajo mis narices. Creí ciegamente en alguien que no conocía, me comporté como un completo estúpido detrás de una idea de tener una familia. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que por eso quise regresar y casarme de una vez por todas contigo, pero incluso esto lo he hecho mal.

Ella no entendía a qué se refería exactamente, si era por haberle ocultado a Lyra y al niño, si se refería a que casi perdían el niño, o quizá los eventos recientes, aún así ella no podía ver la culpa en sus acciones.

-Tú no tenías manera de saber que todo esto iba a ocurrir…

Ella no pudo seguir hablando porque entonces tenía los labios de él sobre los suyos besándole suavemente mientras sus manos se deslizaba por debajo del abrigo y rozaban su ombligo y avanzaban por su cintura, la lengua le recorrió el labio inferior antes de deslizarse busca de la otra, ella gimió por lo bajo con la piel erizada y el cuerpo tembloroso, el cortó el beso con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa, necesitas dormir.

Ella no se quejó, ambos fueron guiados hacia el piso superior donde él tuvo que firmar pergaminos y recoger su varita, ella ya no tenía cerebro para seguir lo que hacía, en su cabeza sólo existía el alivio de tenerlo en libertad y el agotamiento de horas sin sueño.

-¡Hey! ¡Astoria!

La voz de su hermana la llamó y cuando pudo localizarla esta se acercaba desde una sala amueblada junto a Blaise Zabini, ambos parecían desconcertados.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿A dónde vas?

-Ahh- se secó los restos de lágrimas y sonrió para tranquilizar a su hermana, Daphne tenía una expresión en el rostro como si quisiera asesinar a su marido- todo está bien por ahora, íbamos a casa.

-Bien, podemos irnos entonces- la chica le tomó de la mano tirando un poco de ella.

-Daphne, ella viene conmigo- la voz ronca de Draco se escuchó calmada pero amenazante, Astoria vio en sus ojos un brillo iracundo en el momento en que Blaise entró en la disputa.

-Ya has hecho suficiente por ella, Malfoy, lo mejor es que venga con su hermana, ya después podrá solucionarse lo demás- hizo un gesto insinuando que era él lo que había que solucionarse, su matrimonio.

-¿Solucionarse qué, Blaise? ó con un arrastrar de palabras que le erizó el vello de la nuca de expectativa y excitación- mi esposa y yo estamos muy, muy cansados y queremos irnos, así que te sugiero que te mantengas por fuera de esto.

-Astoria, ha sido suficiente, tú no tienes que seguir con él…

-Blaise- lo interrumpió la mujer con los labios tembloroso y el corazón dolido por su amigo- yo quiero estar con él, tú sabes eso, Draco y yo tenemos una familia ahora y no hay manera que no quiera que esto suceda…

-¿Una familia? ¿Te refieres a…?- la cara de Blaise se distorsionó con furia al fijarse en la mano que Astoria tenía sobre su estómago- maldito infeliz, esto era lo que querías desde el principio… ¡Hijo de puta!-gruñó entre dientes frotándose el rostro con las manos, Astoria se sorprendió al escucharlo- pensé que habías desistido, desgraciado, pensé que habías recuperado la cordura y pensado en ella, pero te sobrestimé.

-Sabes, esto es algo que no te concierne, Zabini-Astoria pudo jurar que a él le divertía su ira y eso la hizo rodar los ojos con exasperación.

-No estoy segura de qué demonios sucede entre los dos, pero tengo los pies hinchados y estoy a punto de desmayarme, así que si eres tan amable de llevarnos a casa, Draco.

-Ya escucharon a la señora, si me permiten…

-Pero, Astoria- gimió Daphne con reproche.

-Creí que tú me entendías, Daph.

-Y te entiendo, pero él te ocultó cosas, te mintió…

-Técnicamente no me mintió, Daphne, y las cosas no fueron lo que pensábamos.

La rubia suspiró mirando a su hermana antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sólo espero que sepas que si en algún momento quieres huir, voy a estar aquí, y soy muy buena con encantamientos protectores.

-Lo sé- sonrió antes de tomar de nuevo el brazo de su esposo y dirigirse a las chimeneas.

Para cuando llegaron a casa él se encargó de preparar un baño caliente y los sumergió a ambos durante un largo rato en el que ella se recostó en su pecho, sus ojos cerrados sintiendo las manos de él acariciarte los hombros, bajar por sus senos y posarse en su vientre, Astoria se sorprendió al principio ante el movimiento inesperado, pero por primera vez no le preocupó esconder un poco su panza, su vientre valía más que cualquier poco de grasa del que pudiera avergonzarse, bajo él estaba el hijo de ambos.

Sus pensamientos se devolvieron a lo que había escuchado en las mazmorras y el corazón se le aceleró de nuevo con angustia.

-¿Cómo supiste?- susurró con la voz tan delgada que le sorprendió que no se quebrara.

-¿Cómo supe qué?- preguntó extrañado acomodándose un poco para que ella recostara la cabeza en su hombro mirando hacia él, Astoria se mordió el labio con los nervios carcomiéndole las entrañas.

-Qué te… que estaba… enamorada de ti… desde antes.

Él se quedó sin palabras mirándola por largo rato antes de comenzar a acariciar sus brazos de nuevo.

-¿Era tan obvio?- las mejillas se le sonrojaron con vergüenza y llevó una mano a su boca, Draco sonrió divertido.

-Lo era, pero yo no lo supe por eso. Tu hermana me dijo un par de cosas cuando te fuiste a su casa, creo que pensaba que nuestro matrimonio se había acabado, después de que ella lo dijera pareció tan obvio que sentí mi inteligencia insultada por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Astoria giró de nuevo su rostro hacia el frente sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

-Estabas escuchando todo desde afuera de la mazmorra- concluyó el rubio y su cuerpo se tensó levemente. Astoria asintió mordiéndose una uña.

-Lo siento no quería entrometerme, estaba buscando dónde te tenían y simplemente no pude… dejar de escuchar.

Draco suspiró y le besó un hombro.

-De todas maneras era algo que teníamos que hablar.

Ella tragó saliva y sintió las náuseas revolotear en su vientre, no le emocionaba hablar del tema.

-Cuando me casé contigo no estaba enamorado de ti, Astoria- ella sintió como si una piedra le aplastar al mismo tiempo el estómago y el corazón- pero nunca me has sido indiferente. Desde que te conozco he sentido una extraña y obsesiva atracción hacia ti. Te seguía en los pasillos, creo que era algo así como un acechador.

-¿Qué?- ella estaba sorprendida, nunca lo percibió, nunca lo habría imaginado.

-Usaba la mano de mono casi siempre, era demasiado orgulloso como para dejarme atrapar. Además tú siempre has sido distraída, por eso sabía de los dos imbéciles que te lamían los pies, y también puede que hayan recibido varias veces cartas venenosas cuando planeaban hacer algún tipo de movimiento excesivo. Cuando me enteraba, claro.

Astoria sonrió y el aleteo en su corazón está vez fue agradable, ella no podría sacar de su cabeza ahora la imagen de él mucho más joven tratando de truncar cualquier acercamiento hacia ella.

-Eso es un comportamiento medieval, Draco.

-Lo sé, no me voy a excusar, pero era la única herramienta que tenía.

-Así que no tenías boca, por lo visto.

-Tenía un ego demasiado alto como para dejarte saber que me importaba los suficiente como para celarte.

-Algo hipócrita de tu parte- murmuró rodando los ojos.

-Lo sé, no hay manera de justificarlo, pero iba a decírtelo una vez que aclarara lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza y de nuevo sintió que la taquicardia no iba a dejarla respirar, intentó aparentar serenidad pero los dedos de sus pies se escogieron.

-¿Qué te estaba sucediendo?

El silencio esta vez se prolongó demasiado tiempo, tanto que ella no sabía si iba a sobrevivir a tanta angustia, empezaba a hiperventilar cuando él finalmente habló.

-Me había enamorado de mi esposa

...

Holanda

Hay alguien aún? Ya se que me demore, no voy a poner excusas, pensé en abandonarlo la historia parade ser sincera, por tiempo y por falta pero varios me dejaban mensajes y dm que la verdad pensar que debía por lo menos terminarla, no la podía dejar así cortada, así que esperono que les haya gustado el capítulo y recuerden que leo sus comentarios y los espero con muchas ansias!


End file.
